Natsu the Demon Dragon Slayer
by NatsuWriter15
Summary: [Spoilers recent chapters!] What if Natsu new he was E.N.D all along? What happens if he was also raised by Acnologia? A much colder / darker Natsu Paring with Natsu / Mira. Join Natsu as he goes through the struggles of life of being a demon and living a false life. How would the Guild react if he knew he was a demon? Some chapters involve crossovers.
1. Chapter 1: Missing Father

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Fiore:Year 777 – July 7th

Inside a cave in the mountain sides on the north of fiore we can see a young boy resting in the early hours of sunlight. Unknown to this young boy, he is alone in this cave – a feeling which is not a new offucarnce to this boy. After all, he had spent a year in the words learning to survive on his after the villages that he found would tell him he was an outcast and no-one would help.

After a year of surviving in the forest he had met his savior. The being took him in, raised him to be everything that he is now, at first the young boy was rather cold and distant to the being. He had spent so long alone that he didn't believe anyone would help him or that anyone would want to stay with him. After a couple of months or so, they young boy opened up the being and began to see this being as a father. Of course there were some minor as he was a human – as far as he knew anyway – and his father was a dragon.

The young boy only came up to the dragon's claws. They glistened as the radiance of the sun reflected off them, the blood red scales moved like a blanket of grass in the wind The dragon easily stood 150 feet tall when on its hind legs, and when on all fours it at least reached 50 feet high. And at the top of this monster, was a head filled with sharp serrated teeth with eyes, slit like a snakes that could pierce your soul. However, his monstrous appearance was nothing like his character, he was kind and caring, understanding and forgiveful, the young boy learned this quickly and began to respect the dragon for these things.

The young boys eyelids began to flicker and he awoke from his deep slumber. The sun was shining brightly down through the entrance of the cave.

"Goddammit sun I WILL eat you one day!" Shouted the pink haired child.

He looked around quickly and began to realize that he was alone.

"IGNEEL, where are you overgrown lizard?" He bellowed trying to find where the dragon who was known as Igneel had gone.

"He must have just have gone out for food, I guess I'll wait here, he usually doesn't take to long and he'll be mad if I leave" muttered the boy as he walked over to the wall of the cave and slowly slid down the floor.

"What would I do without you Igneel?" He wondered out loud as his eyelids began to close once again.

* * *

Time skip 3 Hours

He awoke once again and noticed immediately that the dragon was not there. He sniffed the air trying to get hold of his father's scent.

"Weird, I can't find his scent and I can't find his scent" He said as his eyes began to water as he realized that he had been abandoned once again by the only thing he had left in his life.

He got up and walked to the exit of the cave, he took a look around and noticed that there was a small rock placed in front of the cave and had a item that looked like a envelope that rested on top of it. He casually walked over, grabbed the envelope and shoved it into his pocket.

'I'll read it later but for now I'm starving, guess I got to go get something to eat.' He thought.

So with that tied his white scaly scarf tightly around his neck and took off leaving his home behind and set off into the forest.

He had been wondering throughout for forest for around 8 hours now as the sun began to set on the horizon.

"Dad where are you?" He spoke aloud for no reason as he knew that nobody was round for at least 10 miles around due to his super-human hearing abilities.

And with that he climbed up a tree and found a large branch and began to fall slowly into his sleep .


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu's Dream

As Natsu was in a restless sleep, his memories of Igneel began to surface within his dream.

Natsu's Dream

"AGAIN" Bellowed the dragon as his son hit the mountain again with a fist full of flames.

"Dad, how do you expect me to blow up a mountain when I'm only a kid?" Natsu answered in response.

"Natsu you are the son of the great Fire Dragon King IGNEEL, you can do anything you put your mind to starting with this mountain" Shouted towards the boy now named Natsu.

"If you're so good why don't you do it?" Natsu mumbled under his breath forgetting the dragon could hear him.

The dragon sighed as Natsu realized the dragon had heard him.

"Natsu, watch this" He spoke as he reared up on his back legs and covered his fist in a radiance of gold and red flames.

" _ **Fire Dragon King's Iron Fist**_ " Natsu heard as his father struck the mountain with his fist causing a massive explosion which could be seen for miles around.

As the dust cleared, Natsu stood there in shock as now where the mountain used to be, was a create at least a mile wide with no life within it.

"Igneel, I am not a dragon and I can't do it. Now get your scaly ass over to the forest and get me something to eat" Natsu said as he waited the dragon's eyes role.

"Natsu for one, you will learn a valubale lesson one day and that will be to never give up no matter how hard times are you have to keep pushing forward and for two..." Igneel holds his breath as he bellowed "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?" Shouted Igneel as he held his head high in pride in his words.

"How could I forget" Grumbled Natsu.

"Don't get cocky with me brat now come I have something to give to you." Igneel informed the young dragon slayer.

Natsu's head perked up as he heard the word 'present' and immediately started to follow Igneel back to the cave.

"So Igneel, what is this present? Is it food?" Natsu asked excitidely as he thought about roasted boar.

"You really need to stop focusing everything that isn't about food so to answer your question, no it is not food" Igneel said as they approached the cave.

As they came closer to the cave Natsu found himself becoming ever so more excited to find out what his present was. It was rare for him to get excited like this but he knew if Igneel had a present and it wasn't food it had to be good.

They entered the cave and instantly Natsu noticed a little box with a ribbon around it (don't ask how Igneel did it he just did). Natsu approached the box and could already feel the power resonating from the box. Natsu knew whatever it was, it was going to make him stronger.

"Go ahead Natsu, open the box" Igneel said as he sat down and watched the child open the box.

Natsu did what Igneel said and opened up the box to find a glass ball, filled with electricity. It felt similar to him but he couldn't quite place it.

"Igneel what is this?" He asked with curiosity.

"Natsu, I have had you for 2 years know and I wanted to show how much I love you. That right there is a _**Lightning Dragon Slayer Lacrima**_ " Natsu gasped as he heard what Igneel had told him.

"What do I do with it?" He asked sheepishly which was completely out of character for him. For once in his life he was happy, truly happy, he was loved and he knew that Igneel would always be there to help.

"Well Natsu you implant this inside yourself and you get the powers of a _**Lightning Dragon Slayer**_. It will be painful and you will be out for a week or two, but it will increase your magic container and will grant you access to the power of lightning." Igneel explained as he watched his son's face grin with excitement.

"WOW, that's awesome Dad but where did you get it?" Natsu asked wondering how these Lacrimas were made.

"It was a gift from an old friend of mind and he told me to give it to one who could use it wisely and entrusted me to find someone and I believe that someone is you Natsu"

"That's awesome, so when do I get these new powers?" Natsu asked wondering how strong he would become.

"Well how about now, place the Lacrima on the ground and turn around and lay down over there" Igneel said while pointing his claw to the other side of the cave.

"Ok Dad well see you when I wake up!" Natsu said as he lay down on the cave and waited for Igneel.

Igneel grabbed the Lacrima and walked over to Natsu and placed it on his chest. Immediately, Natsu erupted into shrieks of pain as the Lacrima began to merge with his body. It was by far the worst pain he had ever imagined. It felt like his body was on fire but he knew he had to endure it. After 10 minutes had passed Natsu finally gave into the pain and fell in unconscious.

'My time is nearly up Natsu, I hope you will be ready to face the world and I hope you don't become your old self again' Igneel was worried what would happen after he left him. He was Natsu's last hope, everyone else had turned their back on him, his parents and normal humans had all given Natsu the cold shoulder in Natsu's eyes. He had to believe that he would go on happy but he knew that it wouldn't be that simple. Igneel sighed as he layed down to sleep.

'What am I going to do about you Natsu' Igneel thought as he lay down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu and the Towm

Natsu awoke from his sleep covered in sweat and panting trying to get his breath back together. He wondered if now that Igneel was gone his older nightmares were going to return to him – when he was alone in the forest Natsu had nightmares about another version of himself where he go around destroying town to town but it felt real and that he was in control. Igneel was able to get rid of those nightmares but who would do it now? At least the nightmare was about Igneel this time, but if he was going to get those nightmares again, it was going to get much, much more painful.

Recovering from his near panic attack he strolled down the a river that was close to his location. He took off his clothes and dived head first into the river. No amount of cold would affect his body as he knew his natural temperature was far above normal humans. A few minutes later his head popped out from the water with a fish caught in his. He had blood on his face from where the fish had been bit so he washed it off and cooked the fish to near perfection.

"What am I going to do now" Natsu wondered out loud.

He didn't know what to do without Igneel, he felt as though part of him had been taken away, he was the first person who knew of that took care of him and he just left him. It wouldn't be longer before his heart was fully covered in black.

"I know! Igneel also told me that not all humans were bad, I should go find a town and see if they seen any red lizards around. Hopefully they don't shun me out again" Natsu said as his dropped as he finished speaking.

He knew that every human couldn't be bad. Igneel always spoke of the humans respectfully and told him that even though there were humans who would harm each other there was always more people out there that were kind and gentle, someone who he could find that would look after him.

Natsu finished his meal and sniffed the air. No sign of any village was in sight as he knew his dad lived far away from humans as they were scared of dragons – even though his dad was the furthest thing from being scary.

Time Skip – 4 Hours

Natsu had been wlaking around the forest aimlessly until something caught his attention. He sniffed up to find a amazingly pleasant smell of some kind of food. He had to know what this was. He set off running in that direction.

He slowed his approach as the town began to fall into his sights. It was an old time, mostly constructed of bungalows and small two houses. It had been a long time since Natsu had been to a town, he just hoped that this town was different.

He turned his head to see a group of kids playing on something that looked like a red hill (slide) and on some of sort of thing that turned as a different kid sat on it (seesaw).

He kept walking until he found what he had peaked his curiosity. It was a stand with meats lined along the outside. He walked up to the front of this stand and was greeted by a man who looked to be around 40 years.

The man noticed him and turned to him.

"Hi there kid what can I get ya?" He asked

"I was just wondering what all of these were. They smell awesome!" He responded eagerly.

"Well those are meets, off a cow to be precise! Do you have any money on ya kid?" He asked in case it was someone who was using a kid for a free meal.

"What's money?" Natsu asked the man who began to laugh until he fell on the floor.

"Hmm are you okay?" Natsu asked as he looked down at the man who was still laughing.

Finally calming down he turned to the kid.

"Damn your serious, well money is what you use to buy things. You're not from around here are ya? Where are you from?" The man asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"The forest" Natsu said calmly as if there was no problem to it"

"The forest? That's dangerous – there are all sorts of monsters in there. Were you alone?" The man asked as he felt sorry for the young boy.

'I shouldn't tell him about Igneel as humans tend to laugh at the thought of a dragon and this person is actually nice'

"Yeah I was – I was fine though, the monsters are quite easy to beat and I've lived there long enough" Natsu replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow you're a tough kid. So how long have you lived there for?" The man asked as he couldn't believe a child had stayed in those woods.

"All my life" The man frowned as he said this "Actually you're the first person who has actually talked to me!" The man nearly spat out his drink as he heard him say it. This boy had to be around 10 and yet he was the first person to actually talk to him.

"Wo-wo-WOW that's crazy! I tell you what how about I give you one of these for free and don't worry about the rest of the town, they're nice people!" He explained while Natsu just had a huge grin on his face.

"Awesome! Thanks dude! I hope this village is like you said. Well see you around!" Natsu said as he walked off with a steak in his hand.

By the end of the day Natsu was exhausted. The man was right, people actually talked to him in this town. So as the sun began to set he walked to the edge of the forest and lay down to go to sleep.

'Well you were right Igneel, not all humans are bad, I wonder where you are right now. I miss you' He thought while beginning to choke up. He then cried himself to sleep alone at the edge of the forest.

But that was the best of his worries, things were going to get a lot worse during the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Natsu Captured

The smell of blood filled the air, mixed in with the secretion of ask and smoke. The town was currently under siege from a powerful dark guild known as 'Hell's Spawn', ranked 4th in terms of power between the other dark builds. They are also part of the Baram Alliance with other 3 main guilds known as Tartoros, Grimoire Heart and the Oracion Seis. They are a large guild filled with lots of numbers but they are controlled by a group of 10 mages who are all around S-Class level while some of the stronger mages being as strong as some weak wizard saints. They don't have a master instead the S-Class makes all come together to make decisions. When it comes to order they are the most civilized part of the Baram Alliance but they still enjoy burning down villagers to recruit children to work as slaves as well as to torture them.

The young dragon slayer was currently oblivious towards this as he is currently having another nightmare about Igneel.

"BOOM" An explosion rocked the town like an earthquake which finally brought the dragon slayer awake from his sleep. His is eyes shot open as he saw the turn in blazes of fire and immediately started rushing towards it.

'I bet I can eat all this fire' Though Natsu as he began the suck the air around causing the fire around him to warp to him like a tornado. As the flames finally disappeared from the city Natsu let out a big sigh and started to like for any survivors or any display of the enemy. A luck chuckle cam from behind him as he quickly turned around to see a man drenched in blood. He had red hair and was dressed in a black cloak leaving only his face unmasked.

"Well, well, well, What do we have here? That was an impressive technique you used there, how about you join our guild and help us destroy more villages?" Natsu looked at the man to say that he was crazy.

"Why the fuck would I join you? You slaughter innocent people. You reek of their blood. For that, I will make you rot in hell." Natsu responded as his anger was beginning to rise.

"We were born in hell it doesn't matter if we go back, but it's funny to think that you have a choice in that matter" Natsu turned his head left from right to see that he was surrounded by 5 other mages as well as the other person in front of him.

"I will fight to the death if I have to make sure I don't go with you!" He screamed at them charging at the leader.

" _ **Fire Dragons Iron Fist"**_ Shouted Natsu as he punched the leader in the face sending him flying into the tree. But the man got up not to longer and smiled.

You are foolish, you can't win, we are all at the level of S-Class mages and theres only one of you. You will work for us whether you like it or not."

Natsu decided it was time to get serious (He couldn't use his _**Lightning Dragon Slayer**_ magic very well yet as he always passed out after using it). He breathed in and let out a stream of fire that was at least 5 meters wide.

" _ **Fire Dragon's ROAR**_ " Hitting 2 of the mages but before Natsu knew it he was punched in stomach and he spat out a little saliva.

"You are pretty good, but there is no way I'm letting you take me" Natsu charged at the members once again lighting his fist on fire.

An eternity seemed to pass for Natsu but after an hour he was only down to two of the S-Class mages. But Natsu knew he had no magic left and he knew he couldn't win.

"What … are … you .. going to do now … boy? You are out of magic so now you are just a boy and we are two men. It's over!"

"..." Natsu stayed silent, he knew they was right, he had no magic left and he felt his body began to slip into the unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was the chuckling of mad men behind him.


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu The Hatred Returns

[Rated M for a reason]

 **"Natsu's voice inside his head" -** Won't be around for many chapters

The sound of a metal object being dragged through the dark room echoed throughout the facility. Within there, tied up with anti – magic chains was our young protagonist. Held up by the stiff locks of the chains, he dangled down with his eyes being covered with the bangs of his hair.

As he began to stir he then realized he wasn't anywhere near where he wanted to be. He looked around cautiously.

The room was the size of a normal room, around 6 by 5 meters, a single light dangled down from the ceiling flickering on and off every so often. In the far corner of the room there was a table, lined with all sorts of torture equipment. From what Natsu could make out, there was a large selection of knives, whips and nails which lay next to a hammer. He could only imagine what these humans were going to do to him.

The door slowly opened with a loud creak to reveal the same man as before. He was dressed in long baggy pants with a black t-shirt with some of his red hair reaching the top as it flowed down to his shoulders. He started to walk towards Natsu grinning as Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of a large katana being dragged along the floor.

"So you're up? You posed quite a troublesome threat towards our guild, being able to take out 4 S-Class mages of our guild – they may have been the weakest none the less it was an impress feat" He said as he walked closer to Natsu.

"..."Natsu stayed silent, he wouldn't give the human the pleasure of hearing him talk – this was the last straw for Natsu, if he was to be tortured, Natsu's hatred for humans would soon over power the bond that Igneel had lay between them.

"So I'll ask you one more time without resistance, would you like to join our guild?" He asked as he looked straight at Natsu, his eyes glared at the man in front of him.

Luckily for the man Natsu was depleted of magic otherwise his head would have been removed from his shoulders as soon as he entered the room.

"Fuck... you" Natsu croaked out from the pain that were the metal cuffs digging into his arms as he was in midair "Why the fuck would I want to join you bastards after you slaughtered the ONLY PEOPLE THAT WERE NICE TO ME!" Natsu bellowed as he felt his anger rising.

To his surprise, the man just started to chuckle and then stopped and turned to him with a dead serious glare.

"You are a funny one. You think you have a choice. I'm going to break you! Then you will join our guild and become our SLAVE" The man once again chuckled but Natsu remained silent.

"So how should we start with the torture? I think I have an idea" The man walked towards Natsu and raised his katana to Natsu's shoulder. He then slowly pushed it through the layers of skin and further into his shoulder. Natsu gritted his teeth in pain but would not let the man have satisfaction of hearing him scream. He looked at his shoulder as he could feel the blood dripping down on his chest. The man turned the katana while still being inside Natsu's shoulder. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"AAAAAAHHHH" Natsu screamed as this pain he felt was unbearable. The main slowly slid the katana out and moved over the other shoulder. He once again drove the katana straight through his shoulder twisting it. He grinned as Natsu gave out another shriek in pain.

"This is only the beginning, we are going to do this everyday and it's going to get far worse!" The man said happily as he removed the katana from his shoulder.

"When …. I get out of …. here …. I will slaughter you all!" Natsu croaked out as the pain shock his body with every movement.

Natsu began to feel his hatred for humans beginning to weave into his heart. His thoughts were clouded as all he could think about was how the human race was a danger to this world. They prayed on the innocent, they used the weak, the captured people who had nothing to dp better in his life. He was to make sure that he was going to make sure this never happened again. Even if this meant he had to slaughter every dark guild in the world, even if it brought him past the barrier of his humanity, he would make them suffer.

"Well that's a darn shame because you're never getting out of here. Alive anyway." He that he brought his hand down to Natsu's stomach and began to repeated beat his stomach and around his chest. He also made a couple cheap shots to Natsu's lower area which made him shrivel up in the pain allowing with the sickening feeling it brought with. After half an hour of beating he finally stopped. The entire time Natsu made no screams or moans in pain to the man's displeasure, Natsu just sadistically grinned through the entire process.

"Well that is today's beating over, It's going to get much worse tomorrow, we'll see how will be smiling by the end of it" He muttered under his breath as he walked out of the room.

'Humanity has ensured it's own downfall, anyone that doesn't respect the right to live will die by my hands!' Natsu inwardly chuckled.

 **"Natsu"** Natsu quickly looked round the room quickly as he knew he didn't tell them his name.

 **"You idiot I'm not in the room, you should know that"** Natsu sighed as he heard he won't be saved.

"When where and who are you?" Natsu questioned, the voice seemed familiar in some way yet he didn't know where it was from – almost like a distant memory.

 **"I am you"** And with that a blaze of fire was lit on fire in front of him. As the fire died down Natsu was shocked to another him standing there.

However this him was a bit different, this Natsu had two small black horns protruding from his head. Black markings were on the side of his body which led up to his face. His legs, arms and face all had crimson red scales that covered for protection. However, the most notable different was the two wings that had ruptured from his back, they were a combination a blood crimson red with highlights of black under some of the skin.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing, it looked exactly like him, but more demonic...

 **"My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, you and I are one in the same"** And with that the demon disappeared once again but this Natsu erupted in shrieks of pain as he began to feel as if his skin was been torn from his skin.


	6. Chapter 6: Transformation

[I got the idea of Natsu transforming into E.N.D from all the sorrow / misery in his life as all of the demons use curses which is the embodiment of negative emotions. So I thought why not make him first transform when something traumatic happens and awaken his demon side. ]

And so it began.

A transformation into what he once was.

Natsu screamed out in pain. His skin began to melt felt as thought it was being drowned in the core of the deepest volcano. Flames began to spill around his body twisting into a vortex of heat. The building started to melt around them. The metal began to liquify while the cobblestone walls began to crumble under the pressure. It wasn't long before it was just Natsu screaming alone as everything in the nearby vicinity had melted under the intense heat. The ground stained with a grimace black charred under the blazing feet of transforming boy.

Natsu felt like his head was going to explode. His skin started to spill split as 2 horns started to protrude out of his head.

The heat began to intensify as the transformation began to further process.

The flames began to rise forming a blaze of red that spewed into the sky as reaching the edge of the atmosphere. The column could be seen all around the world as they sky began to turn red. The clouds darkened from white to a dark grey while the blue horizon began to turn from orange which soon turned into a crimson red.

The ethernano in the air began to vibrate under the pressure of the intense magical power being released. Soon, the whole world began to shake as the plates beneath began to physically move raising and lowering the sea levels of the coast.

The weather began to grow frantic. The clouds began to circulate and collect together. Bolts of lighting began to rain down from the sky all around the other. The wind speeds were beginning to accelerate easily reaching 200 miles per hour with 10 miles of Natsu as the transformation began to process even further.

On Tenrou Island

A man sitting under a large willow tree began to watch the spectacle around him, he wears a high collared black and tan robes with a gold trim along with a large, flowing white toma draped around his torso.

"So you have finally awakened, I wonder if you will get all of your memories back" The man wondered as he watched the blood red sky

"It's been 400 years, I've waited .. so long" The began to tear up.

"I don't want to kill anymore. Soon it will be time end my life Natsu" The man said while lighting strikes ominously in the background.

"It won't be long my brother" And with the man drifted off into his slumber.

On a Different Part of the Island

"Why does this magic resemble Zeref so much ?" Questioned a petite girl with long blonde hair that flowed down to her ankles.

"It seems as though the whole world is going to tear apart, what kind of black magic is this?" Questioned the blonde out loud.

"What have you done this time Zeref" And with that she disappeared and repeared else where on this Island.

Back With the Man

"Wake Up!" The blonde screamed at the man who was sitting under a tree.

He looked up to see the astral projection of the only other person he can talk to in the world without fear of killing them.

"Oh Mavis, what do I owe the pleasure to?" The man asked but he already knew the answer.

"What have you done Zeref?" She asked almost quiet enough to be a whisper.

"Me? Nothing, I have been asleep on this island for more than 50 years. I don't even have my powers anymore as they have also gone to sleep" Zeref answered with a smug smile on his face.

"Then how do you explain … this?" Mavis questioned while pointing to the shaking floor and the red sky.

"Oh that? That's just my brother awakening" He said calmly while looking at the gaping horror that was on Mavis' face.

"Your brother? Since when do you have a brother?" Mavis asked nearly yelling at him for never telling her such a valuable piece of information.

"Well it's been 400 years since I've seen him and I doubt he even remembers me. I had Igneel wipe his memories of me. And by the way his name is Natsu" And with that he disappeared into thin air.

"What will happen now? Will the world come to an end? Or will Natsu bring upon a new era with his powers?" Mavis thought aloud however she feared the first outcome.

At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall [Just as about the sky was turning red]

"Master you got to see this!" Yelled a random guild member from outside the hall.

"Why what's happening?" The master said as he walked down the stairs.

"I don't know but It looks bad!" And with the Master could feel the Guildhall began to shudder and the ethernano in the air began to heat up.

"What on Earth land is happening?" The master said spoke a loud as he watched the storms brew overhead.

"EVERYBODY GET INSIDE THE GUILDHALL, THIS REEKS OF DARK MAGIC" The master shouted in fear for everyone's safety.

They all quickly rushed inside the hall and all had the same question on their mind. What the hell is happening?

Back with Natsu

The pain was getting even worse. His skin was melted until only the pink flesh of muscle was left. With each gust of wind the pain intensified as the exposed flesh was reacting with elements. Then, the pain started to die down on his skin as the flesh was soon coated in dark red scales with a pattern of black every couple of scales. This scales soon spread throughout his entire body even coating his face in a extremely strong set of protective armour.

Despite that the transformation was nearly complete, the magical power present was only getting higher.

Natsu could feel his skin on his back began to part on each of his shoulder blades. Blood seeped down his back from the two opening. Soon the same two wing that he saw on the other Natsu sprouted from his back.

Finally, the transformation was over.

The skies returned to their normal blue color and the Earth stopped shaking. The pillar of flames disappeared without a trace except from the crater and scorched Earth that surrounded Natsu.

Natsu looked down at himself not that the pain had finally one away.

"What the fuck was that?" He wondered out loud.

He didn't know what it was but he could feel that he was a lot stronger than he use to be. He didn't know why but he knew a lot more magical spells and even some types of spells that he didn't recognize and weren't even magic.

Soon a realization struck Natsu, the humans never accepted Natsu as he was before, what where they going to think now that he looked like an abomination of a demon and human.

Unknown to Natsu, his answer was heading straight towards him in the form of a black dragon.


	7. Chapter 7: The Apocalpyse

As the evening approaches, we see our young protagonist walking through what is left of what the forest was before he transformed. He is still currently in this form and is looking for a way to control his new found power. He knew he has to do this on his own because there was no way in hell that someone was going to help him – he looked like a demon but inside he still has the heart of a child.

He also had to learn to hide his magical presence as he contained a huge amount of magic power that radiated off him like a beacon to anyone that wanted to find him and use him for his power, that was if they could take him. He knew that he was currently stronger than many threats that opposed him but he when he was in that village he learned of the Magic Council.

They had the 10 strongest wizards on the continent in their grasps and if they went after him then he knew there was no way he would be able to beat them. If he didn't learn to suppress his magic soon, he was in for a world of trouble.

The sun began to set on the horizon as it was beginning to grow darker and darker with every passing minute. It had been a long day for Natsu, first waking up to be being tortured to then going through the worst pain in his life. He decided he needed to rest up for the night.

He prepared a boar that he just found while walking down the path. Using his flames he prepared the meal and cooked to the right temperature.

A single thought was propelling constantly round in his head. He was alone again. He was the only life form for miles and he had nowhere to go. He thought he would be able to stay in that village that he found – but that didn't last long.

No parents, no carer, nowhere to live, and worst of all he looked like a monster. He still wanted to find somewhere where he can keep all of his belongings and not be treated like a monster but his main goal now was to make all evil in the world repent for their sins. He was going to hunt down all of these 'Dark Guilds' he had heard so much about. They went around terrorizing villages and he was going to put a stop to it.

Meanwhile in a nearby Mountain

"Interesting" A large creature snorted as he began to uncurl himself and spread out his wings.

"That large amount of dark magic power could be useful" The creature said as it began to slowly walk out of the cave.

"I think I found myself a new apprentice" And with that the large creature launched out of the cave propelling itself into the air with it's wings and focused on the large magical presence he could sense.

Back with Natsu

Natsu gazed up into the night sky observing all of the constellations that Igneel had taught him about when he was younger. He was able to tell which all of the different constellations of the zodiac were with relative ease and he was able to follow them like a map. He was reminiscing all of the times he spent with Igneel and how he missed them. After all Igneel was one of the only ones who cared about him.

He was planning on where to go next. Honestly, he was thinking about just going with the flow of the wind and just seeing where his travels take him and create a name for himself within the world while eradicating the Dark Guilds and send fear into his enemies.

He had been completely busy these 2 days and completely forgot about the letter that Igneel had left for him. He wondered what it was about and if it would contain the reason why he left. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and took out the envelope.

As he began to open it, he felt an all too familiar presence. His ears reacted quickly as he could hear the beating of extremely large winds. He looked up and spotted one of the last things he hoped to find.

A dragon.

He knew it wasn't Igneel as he didn't recognize the smell. Instead this dragon reeked of blood and death. Even with his magic he knew he had no chance against a dragon especially this one. This dragon radiated even more power than Igneel had and made no attempt to had that fact

Soon the dragon was closing in on Natsu as it began to descend from the heavens above. Natsu guessed the dragon wasn't here to make friends so he had to make a decision. He could run but he knew he could never outrun a dragon so he made the only logical reason he could a stayed put not attempting to aggravate the dragon into attacking. He was the only life form around for miles, he wouldn't even make a quick snack for the dragon so it clearly had ulterior motives. The dragon landed as Natsu struggled to stay on his feet as the gust of winds grew stronger. As the winds died down he got a good look at the dragon.

It's entire upper body was covered in black, round scales, which in turn were decorated by blue, spiraling markings. His lower, body, specifically his chin, chest stomach and inner tail, thighs and arms are gray in color and looked to be smooth. It's eyes were white and bedey and its head is round and blunt with four large elongated plates protruding from the back of it. A mouth full of serrated razor blades with a crimson red liquid dripping off some of them. Attached to his chin was a protrusion that resemble and an arrowhead and it's wings are feathery like a birds.

Unaware to Natsu, this was the most dangerous and strongest of the dragons – the self proclaimed Dragon King. This was the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia.

Just the mention of his name was a taboo subject and was enough to strike fear into people's hearts. The tale of Acnologia was one that was not be forgotten. His strength was immeasurable, shrugging of most attacks as if they were nothing with it's armor plated scales. It was once said that Acnologia destroyed an entire nation by itself and it was easy to see why.

The dragon peared down at Natsu with a confused look.

'Is this the power I was sensing? He looks to only be around 10 years old. His form is interesting though as it looks to be one of a demon. He will suffice The dragon thought grinning wildly.

Natsu just stared in awe and fear which was an emotion that he had never encountered before. Even when he met Igneel, that emotion of fear was absent but this dragon was something else.

Suddenly, the dragon erupted in a bright blue light that spiraled around his body engulfing him in it. Natsu had no idea what was going on but made sure not to get enveloped by the beam.

As the light began to die down Natsu was shocked to see that the dragon was gone and in replace was a human with long blue hair with tribal markings up his arms. This of course was the real form of Acnologia as he was a dragon slayer before he became a dragon.

"Stand down young one, I present to you an offer that you will not resist" And with that the man started to walk towards Natsu.


	8. Chapter 8: Apprentice of the Apocalypse

An eerie silence suspended in the atmosphere as Acnologia continued to make his way towards Natsu. Natsu was confused, he was wondering how the fuck did the dragon just turn into a human, he was sure to make sure to ask the man some questions.

Natsu continued to stare at the man in front of him. He was a muscular young man with long dark blue spiked hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark – skinned and on his body bears the same marks as he did when he was a dragon. For his attire. He has a high collared black cloak – which also bears his draconic markings – sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist. A gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm and baggy pants which are decorated as the same as most of the other clothing.

Honestly, Natsu was terrified of the man, he was radiating power and his glare froze Natsu in his place. Know the man was right in front of Natsu, he nealt down to match Natsu's height and put his arm on his shoulder. Natsu wanted to flinch away but he couldn't as his body wouldn't move to his command.

"What is your name?" The man asked Natsu .

"N-Natsu" Natsu stuttered out trying to remain confident.

"That means Summer doesn't it, that's nice, my names Acnologia, but you can call be Acno." As the man mustered up as much of a smile as he could which really wasn't much – it was more sadistic than heart-warming.

Now Natsu was terrified, Igneel had told him about the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and he knew of his feats.

"He-llo Acno" Natsu said as he was still staring into his eyes.

"No need to act shy, after all we are going to be spending a lot of time together in the future" Acnologia said as he stood and gestured for Natsu to walk by his side and quickly did as he had found someone who would talk to him even in his demon form.

"I was wondering, what is your second name?" Acnologia asked with genuine curiosity.

Natsu was beginning to act more confident as he found out now that he was in safe hands. He knew that if Acno wanted to kill him, he would have done it there and then.

"Dragneel" Natsu spoke with pride pumping out his chest to further empathize it.

Acnologia stopped as soon as he heard Natsu say it. Natsu wondering if there was something wrong but Acnologia just looked at him to say it was alright. On the inside however Acno was flipping out.

'WHAT THE FUCK THIS KID IS RELATED TO ZEREF' Acno screamed inside his head.

Zeref was one of the only beings on Earthland that could rival him in power and could put up a fight. They actually know each other and choose not to fight as it they did it would cause a catastrophe which would likely end the current Era of this world. He knew that no danger could come to this kid as Zeref would end up going crazy.

"Is everything ok?" Natsu asked as the man had been staring at him for the last couple of minutes with a troubling gaze.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that I know someone who is in your family" Acno said as he watched Natsu's face light up.

"Wait you know someone that's in my family?" Natsu asked as he couldn't believe that this guy knew someone in his family.

"Yeah im surprised you don't" He replied as they continued to walk.

"I don't remember anything before I was 6. I just remember waking up in the woods one day" Natsu replied with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm not surprised" Acno replied with a sad smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked a little angrily.

"The person who I know is a very caring person but has a curse that kills everything around it. He probably wiped or got someone to wipe your memory of him to keep you safe" Acno replied as they reached the mountain that Acno had came from.

"So who is this person and when can I meet them?" He asked joyfully as he finally found someone who was in his family.

"His name his Zeref Dragneel and I'm afraid I don't know where he is, so for now I will teach you my magic" Acno said as they began to climb the mountain.

"Wow what type of magic do you use?" Natsu asked as he had seen him transform into a dragon and was wondering what magic that was.

"Dragon Slayer Magic, it allows the user to take on the" But Natsu cut him off.

"But I already have that" Natsu said as he watched as Acno gain a very surprised look on his face.

"How do you have that magic?" Acno asked as he knew the only ways to learn it was from a dragon and he had wiped most if not all dragons out or a lacrima but this kid was on his own in the middle of nowhere.

"My dad" Natsu replied with pride.

"And who would that be?" Acno asked.

"The Great Fire Dragon King Igneel" Natsu answered as Acno's shocked face grew even shocker if that was even possible at this point.

Now Acnologia was confused and shocked at the same point. He would have been able to sense Igneel's power if he was alive and the last he had seen of Igneel was over 400 years ago. He had actually reaped his soul along with the rest of the dragons. This kid was becoming even more of an enigma to him. He took the form of a demon, was trained by a dragon that disappeared over 400 years ago and he was a relative of the Black Wizard. He was intrigued and he was determined to make this kid learn his magic.

"Wow so you were raised by a fire dragon? So that would make you a fire dragon slayer. But Natsu there are different types of _**Dragon Slayer Magic**_ _"_

"Really like what?"

"Well for example mine is _**Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic**_ which uses ethernano as it's element. There are others too such as lighting, poison, sky, light, dark and the list goes on. So what do you want to learn my magic?"

"Hell yeah I do. That will make me stronger and can achieve my goal!" Natsu said happily.

"And what is that goal" As Acno watched Natsu's face become serious which he found strange as he had been happy all the time he had been with the dragon slayer.

"To make all the Dark Guilds in this world repent for their sins"

"Well that's a very interesting goal and I will definitely help you with that. By the way, not that I don't mind as I wouldn't have found you, but where is Igneel Now?" He questioned as Natsu face turned gloomy.

"I don't know he just left on July 7th without saying a word"

'Wasn't that the day of the eclipse. Now it all makes sense! He was sent to the future. It is the only logical explanation. He just woke up in the middle of nowhere and Igneel was last seen 400 years ago. Zeref did it. Gonna have to ask him about that next time I see him.

"Well we're here now Natsu we're here. Have a good night sleep as your training begins in the morning" He said as he walked into the large cave and lied down on the rough jagged floor. Natsu did the same and shocked Acno when he curled up next to him. Acno thought about throwing him but realised he was all this kid had at this point so he allowed.

"Night Acno" And with Natsu drifed off to sleep.

"You are a very interesting young boy Natsu. Hope you are ready for my intense training" And with that he also drifted off to sleep.

During the middle of the night Natsu woke up and was unable to sleep. He walked to the edge of the cave and took out Igneels letter. He had been delaying reading it for too long and it was time to read it. With that he began to read it.


	9. Chapter 9: Igneel's Letter

Dear Natsu,

I am sorry I have had to leave but I cannot tell you why I know that I really didn't have a choice and that I'm proud of you my son. Normally, if this situation was to occur, I would not have wrote this letter, however, I know how you are going to be feeling once I have left you and once again I am truly sorry but these matters are out of my hand. The least I thought I could do is tell you about who you really are.

This letter is going to mainly focus on your story and who you really are. You are far more important than you think Natsu and you are also far more powerful than you believe you are.

So let's start off with your parents, their names was Haku and Ryu [Two random names as we don't know the names of his parents yet] and they loved you very much. However, one day when you was around two years old, while you and your brother (who I will take about later on in this letter) were out in the forest playing a dragon attacked and burned your house down. Sadly your parents did not make it out alive Natsu, but I can guarantee they were happy that you and your brother were far away at the time because they loved you very much.

After that your brother took you in to take care of you. You two grew up together and were very close. He was also a very close friend of mine after I met him while collecting herbs in the forest. At the time, I was a rare dragon as I was one of the only dragons that did not mind communicating with dragons. Most of them wanted to see the destruction of humans which caused The Great Dragon War. This was a war between the humans and the dragons that wanted the humans to live against the rest of the dragons. Dragons taught humans _**Dragon Slaying Magic**_ to help fight against the dragons. There was one person who almost single handedly shifted the tides of the war in the humans of the war. He was a protege his strength even out matched my own. His name was Acnologia and he basically won the dragon war for the humans but in result killed many dragons which turned him into a dragon after over using his _**Dragon Slaying Magic**_ , after that no-one really knows what happened to him, he just disappeared.

Now to continue on with your story, your brother's name was Zeref Dragneel and he took care of you until you were 5. However, you fell very ill and you actually died. Zeref was devastated as you were the only family he had left. He had to find a way to revive you. As you grow up, you will learn of machines that were designed by your brother such as the R-System and the Eclipse Gate and people will try to use them. However, their original use was to revive you. Eventually, Zeref succeeded in reviving you but he did not revive you as a full human.

In order to revive you, he had to turn you into a demon. I know this will be a lot to take in Natsu but just keep reading. You will learn about the demons of the Books of Zeref as you grow and people will say that he created them to end the world and that he is evil. However this is not the case, you are known as E.N.D or Etherious Natsu Dragneel and you are the first and strongest of the Books of Zeref. After he created you, the God of Life and Death cured your brother with the _**Curse of Contradictions**_ which in short makes you immortal and the more you value life the more you kill. Zeref didn't want this, this is why he created the demons from the Books of Zeref to kill him, he didn't want to take life away but his curse forced him to. Eventually, he stopped creating them after he found out that he couldn't make them strong enough. The only one who is strong enough is you Natsu, but be warned, if you kill your brother you will die to as all of the demons of the Books of Zeref will disappear. That is your choice whether you kill him or not but if you do it or not remember I will be proud no matter what.

Finally, you are actually a lot older than just 10 years old [we don't know Natsu's age so I'm just guessing], you are actually 400 years old and so is your brother. You were sent to the future for reasons that will become apparent in due time. You weren't the only one, there 4 others and a _**Celestial Mage**_ known as Layla opened the gate to the future.

Now live on my son, be strong, don't cry over me leaving, I assure you we will meet again so don't go off trying to find me as it is unlikely you will be able to find me. Remember, you are the son of the Great Dragon King Igneel and I am proud of you my son.

Love your father

Igneel


	10. Chapter 10: New Techniques

At the end of the letter Natsu couldn't hold his tears in anymore. He was a demon that had traveled to the future for an unknown reason. But he knew one thing, he was going to get stronger and find his long lost brother. He maybe 400 years old but Acno had said he was still alive so he knew he had to find him. For know he was going to stick with Acno and ask him more questions.

However, he failed to realize that Acno had been reading the letter the full time with him as he sat beside as Natsu was to indulged in the letter. Gently Acno took Natsu into a hug which surprised Natsu but he didn't resist. He sobbed into Acno's shoulder until he fell asleep. You may think that this was way out of character for Acnologia but he had taken a liking to Natsu as he could sympathize as being seen as a monster and knowing what it is like to little family.

And with that he took Natsu back inside the cave and gently lowered him to the floor and they both went to sleep

The Next Morning

Natsu woke up in the arms of Acnologia as he remembered the events that took place last night. He now had to put that behind him, he had goals to achieve and he was only going to achieve them if he moved on with his life. Starting with training, he was still in his demon form and needed to find a way to be able to switch between his human form and this form. He also wanted to learn Acno's _**Chaos Dragon Slayer magic**_ which would give him more variety in his magic. Moreover, he needed to practice the spells that he learned from his transformation as he knew how to use them like instinct and he knew what they did but he needed more practice with them to perfect them

He gently wiggled out of Acno's arm attempting to not wake him up. He looked around the cave to see what was in it. The cave was rather bland. It was larger enough to fit Acno's dragon form into but it wasn't that deep as the early morning sunlight reached deep enough to enlighten the deepest parts. On the roof of the cavern were large stalagmites which to Natsu looked quite dangerous if one fell on you while you was sleeping.

Walking to the front of the cave to finally observe his surroundings. It was dark last night and he was tired so it was still difficult to see even with his advanced vision. The view was breathtaking. You could see for miles around. To the right was a large field which he assumed he was going to be training on and on the left was a large forest that spread for as far as the eye could see. However, the most impressive part of the view was the early morning sunset. The skies around the sun were lit up with a golden yellow hue mixed with a vibrant highlight of orange

"You ready for your training?" Natsu jumped as he heard the voice behind him

"Sorry didn't think I woke you" He replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Dragon slayer remember?"

"Yeah about that, is it true that you turned into a dragon by killing them in the war?" He asked quietely but Acno heard him clearly.

"Yeah I did but it is the only reason humans are alive today because if not the dragons would have exterminated the human race."

"I understand so about training, do you think you can learn me how to get me back to my human form? Being a demon may scare people." He asked hoping for a good reponse.

"So this isn't your normal form?"

"Of course it isn't, why the hell did you think the skies lit up like they did?"

"Okay okay no need to get cheeky, but it is easy to revert back to your human form." Natsu's face lit up when he said that.

"How?" He asked as soon as he finished his sentence.

"However, you will not be able to use any of those curses when you are not in your demon form."

"Curses?" Natsu asked confused.

"They are the same as magic but instead of using positive emotions they use negative emotions."

"Oh, I get it, so how do I go to my human form?" He asked quickly as he wanted to start learning a new form of _**Dragon Slayer Magic**_ badly.

"Close your eyes, imagine your human form and it should be as easy as that. It may be a bit more painful when going back to your demon form but it uses the same process just imagine turning yourself into a demon instead of a human."

Natsu followed his instructions and imagined himself in this human form. He was soon glowing red and his wings started to retract into his body. His scales started to be replaced by his human skin while he felt a little pain it didn't bother him too much as he had been through much worse.

"So that is your human form? Is your pink hair natural?" Acno said trying to keep his laughter hidden.

"Look who's talking, you have bright blue hair! Of course it's natural!" He shouted back.

"Are you ready to start learning my magic?" Acno asked and watched as Natsu pounced on him.

"Finally I never thought you were going to ask." He said while he apologized for pouncing on him.

And with that Acnologia began to teach him his _**Dragon Slaying Magic.**_ His methods were brutal and usually ending up with Natsu going through a lot of pain. But it was extrememly effective. He also learned all of his curses that he had not practiced in a long time. He also had other types of magic that Zeref had gave him when he was revived [will be revealed later on in the story]. It turns out that Natsu was a complete natural when it came to learning Acno's magic and perfected pretty much all

of his other magics.

* * *

On Month Later

Natsu's and Acnologia's relationship had also grew into more a father and son bond with Natsu sometimes calling Acno his dead and Acno calling Natsu his son. Natsu loved Acno, he learned of all his past events but the Acno he was with was nothing like that. He made sure to protect Natsu and helped Natsu grow stronger.

Currently we see our favorite pair in the middle of the field to the right of their lair. They follow a normal of schedule of a run around the mountain in the morning, push up, sit ups and pull ups, then drain your magic container to zero and a spar in hand to hand combat. Of course Acnologia is leagues above Natsu but he is still more than impressed with Natsu's skills.

"Alright Natsu, show me all of your _**Chaos Dragon**_ spells." Natsu nodded as he faced away from Acno and walked towards the mountain which they often used as target practice.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's ROAR**_ " Natsu screamed while a large beam of blue energy sprouted from his mouth creating a hole through the mountain and continued on through the other side.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's Iron Fist**_ " As his fist was engulfed in the same blue light and punched a nearby boulder and shattered it completely.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's Burning Light**_ " He shouted while covering his hands in a blue light and merging them together. The formed a large ball of bright blue energy above his head which he threw at the mountain which he accidently put to much power into destroying the top of the mountain.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's Wing Attack**_ " Two wings like whips sprouted from his arms and he whipped them onto the ground causing an explosion leaving just a crater on the ground.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's Super Nova**_ " Natsu put gripped his hands together and slowly began to pull them apart. As he did a small ball of blue light began to fuse between them. As the ball got to the size of a tennis ball he shot it forward [Not using his hand it just moves forward on it's own] slowly expanding to the size of a football as it reached it's target. As it exploded on a nearby mountain it caused an explosion equal to the size of a small nuclear blast which nearly leveled the mountain.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's Secret Art: Chaos Dragon's Armageddon**_ " He shouted as his body began to glow. The energy swirled around his body and soon the blue glow began to expand. The energy created a dome around him getting bigger and bigger vaporizing everything in his path until it began to shrink down again. Everything within a 50 meter radius was destroyed in a perfect circle.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's Secret Art: Chaos Dragon's Shockwave**_ " A ring formed around his chest around 20 cm in height. The ring began to expand quickly getting bigger and bigger as it cut everything around him in half easily. The winds picked up under the pressure as it ended the circle exploded leaving a circular all the way round Natsu.

"Danm that took a lot out of me" Natsu huffed as he was trying to getting his breathing back together.

"To think you are only this powerful after month. I can't imagine how strong your going to become, you could honestly surpass me. However we may have to take it away from my lair as we won't have any more mountains left" Acnologia chuckled as he praised Natsu.

Natsu loved training with Acno because for one he always made funny jokes and two he knew all the ways to make him get stronger.

'It's ashame im going have to leave within the next year, it's getting to dangerous for me to be around Natsu and he won't be able to fend them off himself. Also I need to rest soon again. Perhaps I could point him to his brother's bird's guild. Yeah that would be a good idea.'

"Natsu, we should rest now and then tomorrow we will practice your other magics and your _**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**_ "

"Ok, those moves are still quite new so I can't quite control their power yet" And with that they walked back into the cave and began to rest up.

Tomorrow soon came and they practiced with Natsu's other magics and followed the same schedule. However the day after that Natsu had unusual request that came with another type of magic he wanted to learn.


	11. Chapter 11:Training and Goodbye

Going to start this chapter off by saying to remember that Natsu is only like 10 at this point – he is smarter than his original in the series and by far stronger. He is also colder / darker which we will get to see soon.

The Next Day

After their morning run and their regular workout, Natsu decided that he wanted to learn how to fight with more than just his fists.

"Hey Acno?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Are you any good with a sword?" Acno was confused by this as Natsu was almost flawless when learning all his other techniques so why would he want to learn to use a sword.

"Yeah, when I was training with my dragon, he showed me how to fight with a sword and also showed me to use _**re-quip**_ magic to store my weapons"

"Would you be able to teach me? I want to be able to fight with more than just my fists and plus it will give me another magic to add to my arsenal" He asked while showing his signature grin.

"If you really to then sure, I mean it's been a while since I last used a sword and all but I'll happily teach you." As he said his hand glowed blue and when the light died down there was a wooden training sword.

"Here" He said as he threw Natsu the sword and equipped himself a new one.

"That _**re-quip**_ magic can come in handy. You have to teach me that" And with that Natsu began how to learn a sword which extended their regular training schedule as they added it to the end to make it more challenging and also more challenging. They trained like this everyday pushing Natsu to the limit everyday to make him stronger so that once Acno left him he knew he would be able to take care of himself.

One Year Later [Large Time Skips aren't going to be common]

Over the past year Natsu had gotten much stronger. He mastered all of his _**Chaos Dragon Slaying Techniques**_ which included his secret arts. The same thing could be said about his Fire Dragon Slaying magic which Acnologia wasn't too happy about as he wanted his 'son' to only use his _**Dragon Slayer Magic**_. He also became a master of _ **re-quip**_ and _**sword magic**_ and could use his sword faster than the eye could see. He also practiced his other magics to make sure that he didn't fall behind on them. When it came to his demon form, he managed to unlock some more of his _**curses**_ which were special flames that destroyed magic when they came into with it – they were known as the _**Flames of Hell**_ and he also had other _**curses**_ he could use which he had no idea where they came from such as the curse _**Thorns.**_

Physically, Natsu had not changed much. He had only got about 5 inches taller which only brought him up to just below Acnologias shoulders. His attire had stayed the same as they couldn't exactly walk into towns without freaking everyone out and they had no money. Natsu had also filled out with a six pack that many adults would be jealous and his other muscles were clearly refined. His hair had grew longer all the way down to the back of his back just like Acnologias but his is pink.

When it comes to humans, Natsu's hatred for them further increase as it was a common thing for villagers in towns that were honestly quite far away so Natsu didn't understand why they would come but they did. They attempted to kill them during the night as they slept but due to their acute senses all of them failed. None of them would give up to their dying breath so all of the villagers that came ended up dying. Natsu was his joyful self when it came to being around Acnologia but if he left on his own like he would do every so often his true colors would begin to show as he became cold and almost depressed. Acno's presence managed to suppress all of these negative feelings but his hatred for humans often brought them out. After all he was a demon and Acno thought himself as a dragon so none of them were human.

However today was the day that Acno had to reveal to Natsu that he had to leave and Natsu had to go explore the world on his own.

"Natsu can you come here for a second?" Acnologia said while Natsu obeyed and came over to him.

"So what do you need?" Natsu asked.

"I'm afraid it's time Natsu. I can no longer stay with you for a couple of reasons. One is that I awoke from my slumber early because of your magical pressure and two is that it is no longer safe for you to be around." Acno said with a frown. The truth was Acno loved Natsu and treated him like a son he would never have. He was depressed to have to see him go and live out on the world on his own.

"So you're leaving?" Natsu asked as he began to tear up.

"Im afraid so Natsu, but I know a place you can go" Acnologia said trying to cheer up.

"Where? I don't think there will be anywhere better than this" Natsu said as his tears leaked out unable to hold back the thought of Acno leaving.

"It's a guild called Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked as he found it weird for a Guild to be named that.

"Yes, do you know who created it?" Acno asked already knowing what he was going to say.

"Of course not!"

"It was your brother's girlfriend!" Acno chuckled out as he watched Natsu gasp.

"Really?" Natsu had finally found a conection to her brother.

"Yes her name was Mavis, I don't know where she will be but Fairy Tail is the Guild that she created. She even learned magic from your brother"

"Wow that's so cool! But do you really have to leave?" Natsu asked, the thought of finding his brother was exciting and was his main goal to achieve but his father figure leaving was not worth it.

"Yes, but I do have some presents for you!" Acno said as he re-quipped out some boxes.

"Wow can I Open them now?" Natsu asked as Acno gave him the first box which was long and thin.

"Of course go ahead and open it"

Natsu did as he said and opened it. Natsu was shocked when he opened it as it was something that he wanted for a long time. It was a katana with a red handle with black lacing. The blade was black with dark blue spiral patterns running along.

"That blade is made from my dragon forms scales, that sword while likely never break" Acno said as he could see the grin on his face.

"Wow that is awesome. Thanks!" Natsu said as he sheathed it and put It over his back. He knew he could re-quip it but having a constant reminder of Acno on his back made him feel safe and not alone.

"I bet you're gonna love this next gift even more though!" Acno said as he gave him a box that had air holes in.

Natsu opened the box and almost fainted at what he saw.

"I-I-ss t-ha-t a"

"Dragon yes" Acno finished his sentence as Natsu was struggling for words.

Inside the box was a sleeping baby Dragon. It looked just like a miniature version of Acnologia but inside of blue tribal marking it had red tribal markings and the underbelly of the Dragon was a royal purple instead of grey. Size wise it was only about a foot long with two wings sprouting from it's back. It was a very powerful creature yet was more adorable than dangerous looking. However, it's mouth contained a set of bright blue teeth to make them stand out even more than they would. They were also bioluminescent which was made to strike fear into the hearts of enemy during the night. It's eyes were also blood red with the pupil being blue. It was the most amazing thing Natsu had ever seen.

"Where did you get this?" Natsu asked recovering from shock.

"I have my ways, but this is your pet and it will allows follow you. He alo won't get much bigger than that. I used my magic to make him stay small so you can easily keep him with you and not draw everyone's attention to a huge black dragon. So what will you name it?"

"Logia as it's a smaller version of you and that's a smaller version of your name."

"Wow that's kind of you Natsu, but it's time for me to go Natsu, find the Guild, try to make at least one friend but remember you can't trust them all. I am proud of you my son" And with that Acnologia flashed blue and disappeared leaving just Natsu, his sword and Logia.

"Good by Dad" Natsu said sadly as the tears flowed once again.

"Wait a minute. That BASTARD! He never told me where Fairy Tail was! God fucking dammit!"

Natsu got up and started out on his new adventure. He was also sure if he was to see any Dark Guilds along the way he would take care of them. Natsu preferred to be a lone wolf as he had very hard trust issues with humans. Once he found this Guild, it was likely he was only going to use it as a source of income rather than to make friends. He woke Logia up and allowed him to sit snugly on his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12: The Journey

For last week Natsu had been travelling throughout Fiore. He had learned many things despite this very short period of time. Two days into this travels Natsu had came across a town. He did not know the name of the town but he stopped to get directions to the Fairy Tail Guild hall and to acquire a new set of clothing.

Flashback

Arriving at the town, the one thing that was apparent was that this town was far more advanced. They had light lacrimas in the streets and had actual shops instead of stalls. There were many three or more story buildings that towered over the two story houses.

As he walked through the towns gate he could already see that all eyes were on him. Natsu actually meant no trouble to the town, he just wished to get a new outfit with the money that he had gained by robbing some bandits – he found it was ok to do this as they were the scum of the Earth and they robbed innocent people for money while he was merely robbing street rats.

Currently, Natsu was dressed in what looked like rags compared to the people of his town. He had been wearing the same clothes for the past year that he had been training. The majority of the time Natsu and Acnologia had trained in their boxers (no nothing was going on it was just so they didn't rip their clothes) but despite this they still managed to rip while sleeping on the graveled surface.

Ignoring all of the stares he was getting he walked further into the town to find a clothing shop. He just assumed that he was getting all the stares for the fact that he had a baby dragon on his shoulder while the truth was that the town seen him as a potential threat and attacker to their home. Logia was still asleep on Natsu shoulder as he learned that the Dragon loved his sleep so most of the time while traveling was spent in silence. However he did learn that Logia could speak to him, he was unsure if other people could here him but he assumed that Logia was loyal and would only speak to the people his master would trust.

Finally Natsu came to the front of a clothing shop. He had been searching for no more than 10 minutes as the streets were easy to navigate and his strong sense of smell could point him to the smell of new clothes.

As he walked into the shop, the talking and discussion stopped as they all focused their glare on him. The mothers pulled their children close to them while their dads stood protectively in front of them – they had no chance if he was to attack but of course he knew better than that.

He sighed and began to search for a new outfit.

He found a pair of black trousers that went all the way down to his ankles. They were slim-fit which he liked as they would be easy to fight in. For his shirt, he found a dark blue shirt that had buttons running up the middle and had two golden cuffs. He was thinking that if he started to look smarter than maybe people would stop staring at him.

"Seriously, can you just go back to what you were doing? I just want some new clothes for gods sake" And with that the people quickly took off fearing the strangers wrath.

The last piece of clothing he took was a cloak that was light blue which he liked because it reminded him of his magic with a golden outline to make him seem more royal, after all he was the prince of the Dragon's being taught by two different kings. Walking up to the counter with his clothes he could see the man was already shivering.

"How much?" Natsu asked the man.

"Please it's free just don't hurt me!" The man said as he ducked behind the counter.

"For fucks sake can't anymore just act normal around me" He said as he stormed out of the shop clearly unhappy with the way everyone treated him.

They treated him as though he was some sort of monster, an outcast like he had always been. With that he managed to get the directions to Magnolia of some shit scared civilian who cowered at his knees. He almost punched him to his feet but just took the directions and left.

Flashback End

Another thing he learned that people feared the names of Zeref and Acnologia so he decided to keep his past to himself. He wasn't going to trust anyone anyway with his past but this just confirmed it. He was also planning on only using his Sword Magic and his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to keep suspicions down. Of course it was hard to keep suspicion down when he carried a Dragon on his shoulder but he was going to do the best he could. Currently, the 11 year old Natsu was walking through a forest that he could tell that was close to a town. He looked up to see a house that was made from wood and they must have to been like him to live all the way out here.

Inside the House

An elderly woman with pink hair was currently testing out some medical brews as she watched the bubbles rise up and down in the beakers. Deciding that she needed a certain type of flower. As she exited she saw a sight that almost frightened her.

A boy no older than 11 years old was walking down the path to her house. He had a katana strapped to his back and something on his shoulder that she couldn't make it out what it was.

A boy stiffened as he saw her stare at here.

As she approached she starred in shock as she saw a Dragon resting on his shoulder. She was soon within walking distance of the boy.

"Is that what I think it is boy?" The woman asked as she watched the boy began to stroke the creature on his shoulder.

"I you think that this is a baby dragon then you are correct" He said coldly which she didn't expect from the boy who had bright pink hair which reminded her of summer. Of course she couldn't moan as she was quite cold and also had pink hair.

"How? The last dragon was seen over 400 years ago!" The woman nearly screamed at Natsu.

"Well woman I can assure you that you are wrong. I'm not going to tell you though, I have my secrets and you have yours? Isn't that right?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smirked.

"I don't have any secrets" She mumbled but he heard her.

"Oh, is that right? I beg to differ" He said as he closed the gap between them as they were not standing right next to each other.

"Would could you possibly know about me? We just met" She said as she was almost shaking, she didn't know if was possible if this boy knew who she really was.

"How about the fact that your not from this world?" He said as the face on the woman dropped and began to fall to her knees – there was no way this kid was normal.

"And how about the fact you are a Dragon's counterpart, I can smell it" He said as he helped her to feet.

"H-how could you possibly know that?" She asked.

"Well first of all my dad told me about that world and how that the people who come from this world have a specific smell. Also I can smell the Dragon on you. Why do you think I'm being nice to you? I really despise human's as they are trivial in this world".

"What is your name boy? My name is Porlyusca." She said as she reached out her hand and he took.

"Natsu, and you wouldn't know where the Guild Fairy Tail was would you? My dad told me to join it before he left he said with a frown on his face.

'How sad, this Natsu has obviously been through a world of pain at such a young age as well' She thought

"Yes actually I'm actually the healer for the guild. So who was your father? He seems like a an intelligent man if he was to know about the other world."

'Shit gotta think, can't tell her about Acno or Zeref. Fuck it, Igneel saved me then and he's saving me know'

"Yeah he was awesome but he wasn't a man" He said with the first grin on his face as Porlyusca had a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"What shouldn't you be able to figure out? How I was able to SMELL you were a dragon?" Porlyusca's face gasped as she realized what he was implying.

"You were raised by a a-a Dra- Dragon?"

"Yup, the one and only Fire Draking King Igneel" He said as he lit his fist on fire to prove.

"I can't believe it! So is it that how you got him?" She asked pointing to Logia.

"Na he was a gift from someone else. Not going to tell you though, you have your secrets and you have mine" He said as he began walking away.

"Well are you going to show me to the guild?" He asked as Porlyusca quickly hurried over to his side.

"I'll lead the way. God damn humans" She muttered the last part under her breath he heard it.

"Well I'm not human so yeah."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"There is more to me than you could ever even believe." And with that he dropped the topic and followed behind her to the Guild.


	13. Chapter 13: The Guild

As Natsu reached the guild he looked up to see the biggest building he had seen so far. There was a large sign in front of the door with the words 'Fairy Tail' wrote in golden letters. It appeared to be three stories high with a golden peacock on top.

"I have to say it's pretty awesome" Natsu said as he started in awe at the size of the building.

"Yeah but I must warn you they aren't the most normal humans in that guild"

"This is the guild Mavis created is it not?" He asked trying to make sure he came to the right guild.

"Why would it matter if Mavis created the guild?" She asked as she tried to learn about the boy is so far he was a complete enigma.

"Let's just say I'm related " He replied with grin.

"YOU'RE RELATED THE FIRST MASTER" She yelled at him.

"Owww my ears. Yeah don't tell anyone though cause I was actually gonna keep that a secret" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah ok, I have to say boy you are by far the most fascinating person I have ever met."

"You wouldn't believe half the stuff I would say if I told you about who I really am" His smile dropped as his face looked at the door.

"Yeah but you're not gonna tell me are you? Well, I'm gonna go back to my house. Just go through the doors and ask the master. Just come back to my house If you need anything just don't tell them I invited you as I hate humans" She said as she walked off.

"Will do and thanks by the way!" He waved her off.

"Your welcome brat!" She screamed.

"Ha I'm actually older than you" He mumbled under his breath.

Natsu was honestly quite nervous to enter the Guildhall, he wondered what they were going to think of him, though he was likely to not even talk to anyone besides maybe one or two. He sighed but a thought came to into his head. He will only be a newbie for one time only for one time only. He was going to make a rememberable entrance.

Looking at his shoulder he noticed that Logia was still asleep so he quickly woke him up.

""What do you want Natsu I was trying to sleep?" He asked while using a claw to wipe the sleep out from his eye.

By now Logia had grew to the size of a large dog and was rideable if Natsu decided to chose so. He came up to around Natsu's hips but was surprising light so he could still sleep on Natsu's shoulder but his head had to rest on Natsu's chest while his tail and a bit of his back had to hang off Natsu's back.

"We'll we're finally here so I thought I better wake you" He said as Logia turned his head to look at the Guildhall.

"So this is Mavis' Guild?"

"Yeah and I have a great idea for an entrance" He said as he grinned.

"Oh god not another one of your plans?" He watched as Natsu grew a tick mark on his head.

"Hey my plan's are good! Just listen ok? I want you just to walk into the Guildhall and I'll follow in behind you ok?"

"Fine" Logia replied as he hoped off Natsu's shoulder.

He walked over to the Guild halls doors and began to open them. What he saw was something that Logia had not expected. There were chairs being thrown around everywhere while a huge brawl was being taken place in the middle.

Under the silhouette of the sun, Logia looked like a human in just as a shadow as his wings were took behind his back and was standing on his hind legs.

"Hey someones at the door" A random member shouted.

Logia let out a roar as he did so the Guildhall became completely silent. Everyone was wide-eyed and just stared with their moves dropped to the floor and shaking with fear.

Logia stepped into the light to allow his beauty to be seen by everyone in the Guild. By now some people had passed out in fear why others just starred in shock.

"DRAGON" Everyone shouted as they all ran to prepare in fighting positions.

"What in the world is going on down there?" An old man bellowed as he walked out of the room.

"Do you know how hard paperwork is for the coun WAIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT A DRAGON?" He shouted as he turned around to see Logia in all of it's glory.

The Master just stared in shock just as everybody else had done moments earlier.

Recovering from his shock he just inspected the Dragon. He wondered where the Dragon had came from, the last thing he knew about Dragon's was that they existed over 400 years ago and were believed to be extinct.

"So – umm Mr Dragon, what is your purpose here?" He asked as he watched the Dragon's ears perked up.

'Natsu that's your call' Logia said telepathically to Natsu.

"That would be because of me"Natsu said in an emotionless tone.

The whole guild turned to see our favorite person stood in front of the entrance. His cape was fluttering in the wind revealing his muscular biceps and his black katana on his back.

"That's enough Logia" he said as the Dragon nodded and jumped back on to Natsu's shoulder.

The Guild couldn't believe it. A boy who was not that much taller than the master just waltzed into the Guild with a Dragon.

"Are you going to keep staring? It's rather rude" He said as everyone shivered due to the coldness in his voice.

"Umm where are my manners. So why are you here my boy?" The old man asked looking down at the old man.

"I am here to see Mavis" The guild members just looked at him like he was crazy. Did he not know that Mavis died along time ago?

"I'm afraid you can't do that, she died a long time ago. Let me introduce my self, my name is Master Makarov and I am the 4th master of this Guild. Mavis was the first." He replied as Natsu's solum expression didn't change.

"We both know that isn't true if you are the master of this guild then you should know" Makarov's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he realized what he was talking about while the rest of the Guild just looked on in confusion.

"He already told you she is dead now LEAVE" A red-headed girl shouted at him as she wore a Hertz-grueg armor with a blue skirt.

"Once again, I'm afraid I can't do that. And from the look of it only the master realizes what im talking about so I'm going to ask to speak to him privately" He said as the Guild erupted in an uproar.

"She's dead you idiot now leave!"

"How dare you demand a request off our master!"

"Why is your hair pink?" A random member shouted but shut up as the glare from Logia silenced him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! I WILL SPEAK TO THIS BOY PRIVATELY AND THAT IS FINAL!" Makarov bellowed which immediately shut the Guild up.

"But Master, this guy is an idiot, why are you going to talk to him?" The same red-head asked.

"I have my reasons now follow me young man" And with that Natsu and Master Makarov when to his office leaving a silent and outraged Guild – none more so than the red-head known as Erza as it was her duty to protect the Guild and it's Master. She wasn't just going to let a random person walk in and demand things. Thought that Dragon of his scared her a bit though.

Whispers were going around the Guild discussing who he was and why he wanted to see the first Master.

Inside the Master's Office

"I thought we would be heading to the basement?" Natsu asked in confusion.

The Master kept his face straight trying to hide his anger behind the words he said. How did this boy know?

"Before that I need to ask you some questions so please take a seat" He said as Natsu took a seat.

Makarov wasn't quite sure if this guy was strong as he could feel very little magic power coming off the boy. Obviously Natsu had learned to hide his power so he wans't the centre of attention.

"How do you of the Lumen Histoire?" Makarov demanded staring into Natsu's eyes.

"Well I thought you would at least ask me my name first but you don't need to call it that, I know of the real name of Fairy Heart." He replied with a smug grin.

Makarov was freaking out at his point. A boy no older than 11 had gained such private information that no-one else in the guild knows. If this information was out in the Dark Guilds somewhere then he was in big trouble.

""Ok what is your name?"

"Natsu, and how I know of it, I can't tell you that as I need to keep my past as secretive as possible. If people were to find out who I was then the entirety of Earthland would risk destruction. I will honor your decision to keep it a secret and will not tell another soul, you have my word, but I still want to see her" He said as the Master nodded in acceptance.

Makarov was utterly speechless, what did he mean that the entirety of Earthland would be at stake if people began to find out who he was? He would have to wait as he knew this boy wasn't going to find out who he was any time soon.

"Ok I have another request"

"Ok but first what is that on your shoulder? Is that a real Dragon?"

"Yes it is, his names Logia, he hasn't spoken to anyone else but me yet but don't fear he won't harm anyone. For my request, I would like to join your Guild."

""O-Of course, just promise you won't tell the Guild or another soul, It is the same with you as it is with Fairy Heart, they cannot not know."

"Don't worry, I promise. So how do I join the Guild, do I need to fight someone or is there a test?"

"Don't worry there is no test, we will go downstairs and get your Guild mark."

Back Downstairs

[Not going to bother describing/reintroducing everyone – you know who they are]

"Who does that guy think he?" Gray asked.

"I don't know but doesn't he look pretty young to be carrying a sword?" A Cana said in her half drunk state.

"Yeah, I mean Erza is 13 but she's a master when it comes to sword fighting" Gray replied.

"I don't like the way he acts, I want you ALL to stay away from him! Am I clear?" Erza asked the whole Guild who all nodded fearing Erza's laugh.

All of them but one, she was a young girl with short white hair and blue eyes. Her name was Lisanna [Don't worry she won't interfere with the NatsuxMira – Mira isn't in the Guild at his point by the way], she felt as though there was more to the boy. He looked as though he had been through a lot.

"Do you really think we should just ignore him? Isn't that a bit mean?" She asked Erza but flinched when she glared at her.

"He is clearly trouble and is up to something nasty. Anyone can see that Lisanna, you're too naive" Erza said as she turned away from Lisanna leaving her no room to argue.

Then the doors from the Master's office swung opened with enough force that is nearly came off it's hinges. The man of the talk of the Guild walked out calmly with the Master also walking calmly behind.

The Guild silenced as they headed over to the balcony, clearly they were going to announce something. Master Makarov cleared his voice and began to get ready to speak.

"Everyone I would like to introduce our new member! Get to know him a bit better will you?" He said as he walked back to his office for no room for debate.

"WHAT" The whole Guild shouted as they all started throwing insults at Natsu except from a certain white-haired girl. She stood up and went to the counter and got the Guild marker. She could feel all of the Guild's eyes were on her but she didn't care. They knew nothing about him yet they were judging. She walked over and walked up the stairs to him.

He flinched as he saw her coming closer to him but she continued.

"Where and what color would you like it?"

"Blue and with a black outline on my right arm" He said pointing at his right arm.

"OK" She nearly had to look away as she blushed looking at his muscles. He was clearly well trained.

Despite the heavy protests from her Guild members she gave him her mark.

"Thanks" he mumbled under his breath.

"No problem! Hey come talk to me when you're ready ok?" And with that she walked off while Natsu frowned.

He walked down the stairs and pushed the Guild's doors open heavily and stormed off. The Guild was confused, why was he angry? Yet they didn't know that Natsu could hear their conversation downstairs. They chose to ignore him and let him be. However, Lisanna knew something was wrong so she decided to go and follow him.


	14. Chapter 14: One and Only Friend

Just want to clear a couple of things up before I start this next chapter. One, natsu knew about Fairy heart because Acnologia had told him about it and it's location. Two, Natsu has some sort of two person disorder where basically when he is around people who like him for who he is then his Natsu side comes out but when he is with people who doesn't trust / like him then his demon's personality takes over – it's just not the type of demon that goes round slaughtering demon's as it has merged with Natsu's good personality. And three that Acnologia is much more violent and doesn't think about his destruction when he is in his Dragon form and that was the reason he never used his Dragon form will training with Natsu.

With Natsu

After exiting the Guild Natsu walked off behind the Guild to where the beach was and by that extent the ocean. He always found the waves of the ocean to be calming and relaxing and often looked at them when he was stressed. He walked to where the water met the sand and sat down on the silky soft substance feeling the edge of the wave touching his shoe-less feet.  
He had told Logia to go find somewhere in the forest where he would be safe to sleep alone so currently he was on his own sitting on the beach.

He was wondering what he had always done to make people feel like they hated him when he only just met them. He hadn't have even spoke to them but they already despised him. So he decided that he was going to give them the same treatment. He had already joined the Guild and was going to use them to able to afford his food that he cared so much for, but when it came to the people of the Guild he was going to ignore them.

Natsu was so deep in thought he failed to notice that someone was watching him.

"Hey" A soft voice called from behind him.

Natsu quickly turned his head to see the same girl that had given his Guild mark. He was almost glad to see that someone followed him out here but that the same Natsu wasn't very emotionally stable right now so if she came her to torment him then he knew something bad was going to happen.

"What come here to hate me too?" He asked with spite in his voice.

"What do you mean? We don't hate you" She said as she smiled but Natsu's faced remained emotionless.

"You should get to know the guy before you start talking behind his back" He said while turning back to the ocean.

"Wait. Does that mean you could hear Erza from the Master's office?" She asked with a frown.

"If that's the name of the red-haired chick then yes I could hear her. Like I said, learn things about the guy before you talk about him behind his back."

"How could you hear us thought? We were talking quietly and the Master's door was closed. That rooms almost soundproof."

"Ha like I would tell you. I heard everything, the whispers, Erza, the rumors, I heard what they called me, monster, beast, it's the same everywhere I go" He said as he continued to stare off into the distance.

Lisanna didn't know how to respond. She knew how it felt. When the villagers shunned her and her sister out of the village that they grew up for being a demon yet this person whom she still doesn't even know the name of. She felt terribly sorry for the boy, he looked to be the same age as her yet he had been so through so much.

"You did huh?" She said sadly.

"Yeah, it's fine I don't need any sympathy, just go I'll be fine"

"No" She responded as he turned back around and gave her a confused expression.

"What do you mean no?" He asked as she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Before I came Fairy Tail my sister who you haven't met yet fought a demon and she absorbed the demon. She was seen as a monster and the village that we grew up shunned us out and we eventually came here." She said sadly.

"I would like to meet her, it would be nice to meet one my kind" He said sadly.

"What do you mean by that? Do you use take over magic?"

"I do have a little amount of it, it doesn't matter, just talking to myself..." He muttered.

"Sorry but I got caught up in the conversation and I never asked what your name was"

"Natsu" He replied as the sun began to set over the ocean creating a beautiful golden hue over the darkening sky.

"That's a nice name. Means summer right? Well, my name is Lisanna and do you know anyone around here?" She asked but she guessed that he didn't by the way he acted.

"No I don't, I walked from a different country to get here."

"So you're from a different country?"

"No, I don't know where I was from, just woke up one day in the middle of the forest somewhere but I assume it was a different country as it took a long time to get here."

He of course lied about not knowing about what happened to him but part of it was true. He had no idea where he had been born and it was only last year that he found out what really happened.

"Oh, so who are your parents?" She asked remembering the times she spent with her parents before they died.

"Don't know, never met them, as far as I know you're the only girl that has ever spoke / touched me" He said reminding himself of all the time the women would hide their kids away from him when he walked through the times.

"That's so sad Lisanna" Said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be. Im use to it by now. I've practically been alone all my life so why stop now" He said while getting up and started to walk away. But he stopped when felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waste.

"I'll be your friend" She muttered quietly but just so Natsu could hear her.

"You don't know how much that means to me. Thanks, but I have to go, got to find somewhere to sleep. Logia went on a head."

"Who's Logia?"

"My pet Dragon" He replied casually.

"W-wait so that thing really was a Dragon?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes and it can talk, don't tell anyone that though and don't tell anyone it's name, I feel like I can trust you so that's the reason I'm telling you" And with that he walked off into the forest leaving a still sad Lisanna behind.

"I guess I'll go back to the Guild " She muttered.

With Natsu

"LOGIA! LOGIA!" Natsu called out trying to get the Dragon's attention.

Said Dragon let out a roar to alert Natsu to his location. Natsu follow the roar to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. It was perfect. It was at a patch in the forest where there were no trees but the autumn leaves spread across the floor to create a blanket on the forest's harsh ground. Behind the large clearing was a small cliff with a cave that was a perfect semi – circle. Natsu assumed that Logia had dug out due to the fact is was a long semi – circular cave that came to an abrupt stop at the end. It was all that Natsu and Logia needed. It was around three and a half meters tall and around five meters wide and has a depth of around 20 meters. It was perfect for him, no distractions, no people, all the peace he could have and the area was far from any human houses so he could train as he pleased.

"Wow, you really had outdone yourself this time" He said as he sat down against the side of the cave.

"That is what I do. Wait a minute, why do you have the smell of a girl on you?" He asked opening it's eye wider considering it didn't have eyebrows.

"That girl with white-hair went and found me and we made friends."

"Wow I'm impressed that you made a friend."

""What's that suppose to mean?" He said with a tick mark on his face.

"Doesn't matter, let's sleep and go to the Guild early tomorrow morning."

"Why do we need to go there early? They don't exactly like us do they?"

"I have a feeling that something funny is going to happen tomorrow and I don't want to miss it. You know what my feelings are like right Natsu?"

When Logia ever had he feeling it was almost always right so Natsu decided to trust him.

"Fine"

And with that they went inside the cave and made them as comfortable as they could considering it was a cave.

The Next Morning

As Natsu woke up he realized that the sun was only just coming up. Him and Logia planned to get to the Guild for around 7:30 but judging by the sun it was only around 4:00 am. Logia was still asleep which he allowed him to continue to do. Natsu was going to start off with an early morning training session which normally lasted around two hours.

Making his way deeper into the forest he found a perfect are to finally start training. He was going to start with his physical and then move onto his magical after one hour.

After his hour our physical it was finally time to practice his magic. Unknown to him a certain old man was making his way to Natsu as the old man could already see Natsu.

Getting in position and facing away from the direction of his home he began.

" _ **Fire Dragon's ROAR"**_ Natsu shouted releasing a large amount of fire from his power enveloping the forest setting it blaze. Deciding it was probably a bad idea to practice his _**Fire Magic**_ in the forest he opened his mouth and consumed the flames.

Makarov watch carefully and was thinking what type of magic he was using. Clearly this young boy was very talented and didn't show any fatigue from releasing a large amount of energy for his age.

"Well that was a bad idea, lets try using my sword."

He reached for his sword and grabbed his handle of his sword releasing it slightly to hear the click of the sheath.

 _ **"Chaos Dragon's Sword Technique: One Thousand Slashes"**_ He said as he moved to perform the technique.

Makarov watched waiting for the technique to be performed. But all he saw was a blur and within under a second Natsu pushed his sword back into his sheath which looked like he never even drew it to begin with. Suddenly all of the trees in a 50 meter radius fell over toppling in half.

"Well, better take care of all the trees, can't leave all these trees lying around."

His magical power began to raise at alarming rates. Makarov was still watching from afar behind a tree and could feel the shift in power.

 _ **"Take Over: God Soul - Zeus"**_ Natsu shouted as he was enveloped in a golden light [pretty much the same as re-quip but bigger] and when the light down Natsu looked a lot different.

In his right hand was a staff that was made out of pure lightning that flowed creating sparks around the sfatt. From his elbow to his fingers, Natsu wore a golden gauntlet that had green jewels spaced out along the forearm that emitted a green glow. His attire had changed completely, half of his chest was exposed revealing his abs and the other half was covered by a white robe that reached down to his knees. Around his waist he wore a belt that had a green jewel in the middle. Finally Natsu's hair had changed from pink to white which still dropped down to his lower back.

Turns out Zeref had gave him more than just his demonic transformation. He implanted Natsu with multiple soles that he unlocked with the training from Acnologia.

Makarov had never seen this type of magic before. It's power was incredible and the clouds seemed to gather around him.

" _ **Lightning God's: Lightning Shower**_ " Natsu bellowed while the clouds became lit in a dark blue aura when he lifted his staff in the air. He swung the staff down and thousands of lightning bolts ravished the trees and even more of the area that he was training in.

What was left of the forest was nothing much, the ground was charred black from where the lightning had hit and it now revealed that Master Makarov had been stood there the whole time.

Releasing his _**God Soul**_ Natsu turned around and paled when he saw the Master standing there. Both just starred at each other until the Master began to make his way towards him.

"I'm impressed my boy – that amount of magic was stronger than some S-Class wizards. If you tell me then I could promote you to one of them."

Natsu thought about for a minute but decided to give in.

"Fine but I will only tell you about the first one I used. That was a magic that my father taught me – his name was Igneel."

"Igneel, so who was this man?"

"He was no man, he was a Dragon"

"So it's like I thought then, you were raised by a Dragon" causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"I could tell you were un-easy when we were talking in the office and I assumed that you could hear things that normal mages couldn't. Second was that you kept sniffing the air and the biggest giveaway was your pet" He said with a proud smile.

"Ok, but I have to go, I'll see you at the Guild then" He said while walking off.

"Man that kid is strange" Makarov mumbled as he walked back to his house. He had only come out to see who's magic power it was and then when he saw Natsu he decided that he had to stay. The Guild may not like it but he was going to promote Natsu to an S-Class wizard.

With Natsu

Natsu was stood outside the Guild Hall. It was still locked so he assumed that there would be no-one there so he placed his hand on the metal and melted it.

He walked inside to see that it was a mess. Natsu couldn't stand to see it like this and was a bit of neat freak to be honest and he had nothing better to do. So he decided that he would clean the Guild up.

After half an hour of work, he had finished cleaning up the Guild and no-one was yet to arrive. So Natsu jumped up to the rafters and decided he was going to have a quick nap – he may get up early but he still liked to sleep. He knew nobody would find him up there and would be able to hear if anyone in the Guild was talking about him.

Some Time Later

Natsu woke up to see a pretty busy Guild hall. The Master wasn't there but his only friend was there though. But he decided to stay low to see what was happening. As he did he saw Master walk into the Guild with a large grin on his face. He hopped up to the second floor and cleared his throat to make an announcement.

"EVERYBODY QUIET I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE" And with that Guild silenced quickly.

He had clearly seen Natsu on the rafters and decided to make the decision early then later.

"I am here to say that there will be a new S-Class wizard in the Guild as of now!"

"WHAT" Everybody screamed.

"Who is it?" Everybody asked.

"Thanks gramps but I don't think I'm ready yet" Gray answered.

"It's me because I'm a MAN" Someone answered who I will be disappointed if you can't figure out who it is.

"So who's gonna be the new S-Class wizard Master?" Asked a level headed Erza.

"We'll he is very strong, I couldn't send his magical power at first but I found him training this morning and his power easily passes Laxus'" Makarov replied with a huge grin.

Rumors started to fly around the Guild on who had the power that surpasses Laxus.

Makarov cleared his throat which once again shut the guild up.

"So what is his name gramps?" Gray asked

"His name is …. Natsu!" He said jumping in the air.

"EEEEH?" The Guild screamed as many of them fell to the ground in shock.

"Master, you know we don't have anyone in the Guild called Natsu don't you?" Gray asked.

"We do Gray."

"Then who is it?"

"So you mean Natsu becoming a S-Class wizard! That's great!" Lisanna screamed causing everyone in the Guild to look at her.

Unknown to all of them, Natsu was still listening with the first genuine smile he had in a long time after his first friend stood up for him.

"Well who is it Lisanna" Erza asked.

"Yeah tell us who it is!" Gray shouted.

"It's not manly to hang around with people who your brother doesn't know Lisanna" Elfman said.

'So that's her brother' Natsu thought.

"Wait so guys really don't know who Natsu is?" She asked shocked.

"Nope now tell us who he is Lisanna" Erza demanded but in a polite tone.

"Do you not remember the guy with pink hair that joined yesterday?" She asked causing the whole Guild to start going crazy.

"Master what are you thinking? He is obviously trouble! And he is nowhere near the power of Laxus!" Erza screamed.

"Yeah who even wants to hang around with loser! Look at him pink hair! Obviously died and he thinks he is so much cooler than everyone else with that pet of his" Gray shouted.

"LISANNA! Why were you hanging around with him? You could have been hurt" Elfman shouted.

"Master, there Is no way that kid is gonna do any good. Could you not see the evil expression on his face!" Macao shouted.

"I agree with Macou Master" Wakakba shouted.

"Who wants that loser in the Guild anyway, if you do raise your hand!" Gray shouted.

To no surprise, it was only Lisanna who raised her hand into the air.

"See Master, no-one wants him in the Guild anyway so why he I even here never mind S-Class" Gray asked.

Makarov could only stand in silence. Since when had his Guild become like this? Since when did they not treat other's like family?

"As much as I respect your decision I'm going to have to say that he shouldn't be in the Guild" erza bowed in respect.

"I agree, I mean what kind of jerk comes in demanding answers!" Cana shouted releasing her bottle.

"Did you see that look in his eyes? He's a monster" A random member shouted.

"Yeah, it was like some sort of beast!" Another member shouted.

"Let's have a vote, If more than half of the Guild votes for him to leave then he has to leave. Ok raise your hand if you want Natsu to leave the Guild!" Erza demanded.

Once again, everyone but Master and Lisanna raised their hands.

"There you go gramps, as you can everyone wants that loser to go so kick him out!" Gray shouted.

Lisanna had had enough.

"SHUT UP" Lisanna screamed at the top of her lungs with her fringe covering her eyes as she was shaking with anger. The Guild had never seen this type of anger in Lisanna.

"How can you say all those things? You don't even know him!" She screamed.

"So what, he obviously isn't welcome here so stop defending him" Gray said.

"Lisanna, that monster isn't welcome anywhere! He is evil! Why can't you see that!" Erza shouted.

Finally recovering from his shock Makarov could barely move. Instead he coughed loudly and pointed to the ceiling.

Everyone was confused until they followed his finger to see a blob of pink hair dangling down from the rafters. The entire Guild paled one they realized that it was Natsu.

"H-how long has he been there?" Erza asked stuttering out her words.

"The ENTIRE time" Makarov said shaking his head in disappointment emphasizing the word 'entire' to make sure they understood the result of their actions.

But what they did not expect to see was water dropping from the ceiling. It was Natsu's tears.

Silently he jumped down from the rafters and walked out of the Guild with watery eyes leaving the Guild speechless.

Lisanna knew how he was feeling and quickly ran out after him.

"I am ashamed of you all" The Master mumbled but everyone heard it.

"Who cares? Maybe now he will leavee" Gray said.

"Yeah" Erza said nodding her head.

Soon the entire Guild was back to it's normal way however a familiar long white-haired mage was making her way back to the Guild.


	15. Chapter 15: The Fight

After Natsu had began to walk through the woods. It was becoming difficult for Lisanna to keep up with him. His house was around two miles away from the Guildhall and the path was overgrown with the vegetation overflowing on to the walking way. She had been following him for around 15 minutes and she wondered how far away his house was.

Soon they came to the clearing where the cave was and Logia was still asleep inside the cave.

"Lazy bastarted" Natsu muttered so his pace down to a gradual walk.

Hearing someone following through the bushes he quickly turned his head round to see Lisanna standing there looking at him gloom wrote all over her face.

"How are you feeling" She asked as he looked at her with the same stoic expression on his face.

"How the fuck do you think I'm feeling?" He growled at her.

"I know, but don't listen to them. I don't know what's wrong with them" Wondering why they resented Natsu so much.

"It's me. I have an affinity for hatred, you should go, they don't trust me – you will only be causing trouble for yourself" He turned around walked into his cave and sat down on the floor with his back against the wall stroking Logia's scales with his right hand.

She sighed, she could tell that he was really hurting on this inside but wasn't going to show it. Slowly she walked into the cave and sat down next to him.

"If they are willing to turn their back on you so quickly then they can hate me all they want for hanging around with you. Besides I can tell your sad on the inside."

"Not sad, just angry. Did master mention anything about my magic before I woke up?"

"Don't think so, want to tell me what type of magic you use?" She said pulling puppy dog eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes"

"Well, I have more than one type of magic and some of them are very strong – some could take down your master If I wanted to" He said in an emotionless voice.

'He has more than one type of magic? He can take down the master? Who is he?'

"How do you know you can beat the master? He hasn't showed his magic power? You know he's a wizard saint right?"

"Yeah I saw the medal and for as how I can tell I can beat him, well I can get a good read on someone's power and he saw me when I was training with wide eyes and I wasn't using my stronger magics"

"Wow.. That's incredible! So how many magics can you use?"

"I don't know, it's more than five but I haven't counted"

"Can you tell me about any of them?"

"I will but promise me you won't tell anyone, they already think I'm a monster."

"I promise" Lisanna said powerfully.

"I will only tell you about one and that's the one I will use if anyone in the Guild challenges me but I don't want to reveal any information on it. Do you really promise?" He said turning his face to look at her while Lisanna turned around and blushed.

"I pro-mise" She managed to get out.

"I was raised by a Fire Dragon" He said with his voice turning serious.

"Really?" She asked excitingly.

"Yeah, do you actually believe me?"

"Of course I do. That's awesome!"

"Oh, didn't expect you to believe me. Well the magic I use is called _**Fire Dragon Slaying**_ magic and allows me to do stuff like this" He held up his right arm out in front of him and lit it ablaze.

"Wow that's amazing! Does it not burn?" She asked still looking at his arm.

"Nope, I got all the qualities of a Dragon like teeth, claws, stronger skin and I can't be burned. If I wanted to I could bathe in lava."

"Cool, I use _**Take Over**_ but I'm no where near as strong as my sister, she's one of the strongest in the Guild."

"I see"

"So what happened to your Dragon?" She watched as his stoic face turned into a frown.

''I don't know, woke up one day and he was gone been travelling around on my own ever since. He was the only one who actually cared about me and it was nice having someone that cared" Of course there was Acnologia but he was not gonna say anything about him until he was forced to.

"That's so sad, sorry for bringing it up"

"It's fine, by the way who was that Laxus guy Master was talking about?"

"Laxus is his grandson, probably the second strongest in the Guild not including Master, they all think the Masters crazy for thinking you can beat him. How about I set up a match for you and Laxus, he should be returning with the Guild soon along with my sister."

"Fine, but don't say it was my idea"

"Ok I'll go right away! By the way Natsu you're actually really nice to talk to, let's do it again sometime!" She said as she ran out of the cave.

"Yeah, also don't tell anyone about where I live, I'll meet you at the Guild when I'm ready!" He shouted to her.

Back at the Guild

Discussion was going as normal as if nothing ever happened but when Lisanna walked through the door everyone went silent. It was obvious she had gone off after Natsu.

"Hey guys" Lisanna shouted.

"Lisanna you're alive!" Erza shouted walking towards her to hug her but was shocked when she pushed her away from.

The Guild couldn't believe it. No-one did that to Erza. She may be young be she was scary as hell. Many wondered if she was actually the devil.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said quietly with here bangs covering.

"You were with Natsu you could have been hurt!" Erza yelled. The whole Guild was watching the two females fighting.

"Why do you hate Natsu? You have no idea what he's been through!" She yelled back causing the Guild to think about what he's been through.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked angrily and Lisanna's lips turned into a frown.

"I honestly don't know if I should be telling you this but I will because you have no reason to hate him. Natsu was abandoned in the middle of the woods by his parents that he never knew – they just left him out there to take care of himself. And he did for a long time before someone found him. They took care of him but one day when Natsu woke up he was gone. Do you want to know what he said to me before I left? He said that it was nice to have someone that actually cared for him because everywhere he goes people hate him!" She yelled her voice getting louder and louder with every word she said.

The Guild remained in silence for a couple of moments until the Master spoke up.

"Is this true Lisanna?"

"Yes it is Master, he told me when I went after him"

"Very well, but I don't want anyone to bring up his past when he's around" He demanded while the Guild nodded.

"Oh yeah Master, I have an idea that involves Natsu!"

"What kind of idea Lisanna"

"Natsu and Laxus are going to fight!"

After a few moments of brief moments of silence the Guild uproared but unknown to them a certain lightning mage was listening from the second floor.

"WHAT" The Guild screamed out.

"That's crazy!" Gray shouted.

"Lisanna, Natsu and Laxus will not fight do you understand?" Erza said as she glared at Lisanna.

"Sorry Erza but Natsu and Laxus are going to fight!" Master yelled out.

"So who's this brat im fighting?" Came the voice of Laxus from the second floor.

"When did you get here Laxus?" Erza asked.

"I heard everything. So where is this guy, I'll happily take him down a notch"

"He will be here when he's ready, he's currently asleep so we will wait" Lisanna said.

The Guild went back to doing what they were doing waiting for the fight while Master walked up to Laxus.

"Listen to me Laxus, no matter how he looks do not underestimate him, you will have to use _that_ magic straight off the bat if you want to win" Master said as he walked back up to his office.

'The old man is that serious? Who am I fighting? He must be really strong' Laxus smiled and went to rest for his fight.

One Hour Later

The Guild doors slowly opened to reveal Natsu still without his pet Dragon – It really liked to sleep. He went over to the bar and took a seat, of course he nearly had to jump to get to the chair but he managed to get up. He then called the bar made over.

"One Vodka please"

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?"

"No alcohol doesn't affect me and I like the taste so ill repeat: One vodka please" And with that the barmaid walked over and brought him his drink.

While Laxus looked over the balcony to see someone he hadn't seen before. He also realised that he was way too long to be drinking.

"HEY YOU" Laxus called out to Natsu.

Natsu on the other couldn't be bothered talking to him so he ignored him. After Laxus' yell all eyes were on the two mages.

"OI, you deaf or something kid?"

"No, just can't be arsed talking to shit like you" He said coldly and taking another sip of his drink.

The Guild looked at him speechless and looked up to see lightning building up around Laxus.

"You maybe new around here but I'm the top dog around here so take THIS!"

Laxus jumped off the second floor and rocketed towards Natsu with his fist full of lightning. He smiled as he saw Natsu make no movement. The fist hit Natsu causing an explosion and leaving dust to block everyone's vision.

"Ha what you think of that punk!" Laxus yelled.

But when the dust cleared they were shocked to see Laxus' fist cught in the palm of Natsu's hand while he still sat in on his chair and holding Laxus mid air.

"Rude how about we take this outside" And with a flick of his wrist he sent Laxus' flying out of the Guild's doors.

The Guild hadn't moved as they just watched Laxus of all people get tossed around like a rag doll.

"So the fights going to begin. PLACE YOUR BETS!" The Master yelled.

After the bets had been placed, there was only two bets on Natsu as they believed he had just gotten lucky and the rest were on Laxus. Of course the only ones who bet on Natsu were surprisingly Master and Lisanna.

The whole Guild ran in to the middle of the woods where they saw Laxus and Natsu squaring off against each other. Laxus was nearly a foot taller than Natsu but he had to admit the kid had strength.

"So brat what is your name?"

"Natsu"

"So you're the one I'm supposed to fight. Gramps told me you were strong so I'm getting serious right off the bat." Laxus yelled.

"Yeah whatever let's just get this over with."

Laxus' power began to rise as he began to grow in size. Scales began to appear on his arms as lightning danced around him.

The Guild was shocked, they had never seen this magic of Laxus and was surprised to see he was getting serious.

While Natsu just starred at him, not because of his power, in fact he was weak, but It was another Dragon Slayer.

"You ready? _**LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR**_ " Yelled Laxus firing a beam of electricity from his mouth, however Laxus was not done.

" _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON"S HALBERD"**_ While a spear made of lightning formed in his hand throwing it at Natsu but Laxus was still not done.

He coated his hand in electricity and lunged at Natsu.

" _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON FIST**_ " Laxus shouted as he sent a barrage of punches at that still unresponsive Dragon Slayer.

When he finished the area was full of dust unclear to see what had happened. But they knew Laxus had dominated the fight and it was over.

"PATHETIC! YOU MADE ME REVEAL MY SECRET THE GUILD FOR THAT!" Laxus yelled as he burst into laughter.

As the dust cleared, it was what they expected. Natsu was laying on the ground not moving.

"YEAH! GO LAXUS" The Guild cried out.

"What happened Natsu?" Lisanna looked at the Master to see what he thought about the situation but just saw him grinning.

"Calling me out when we're not even getting started? That was child's play" A low demonic voice called out from Natsu's body.

The Guild and Laxus watched wide-eyed as he got enough and patted his pants to remove the dust. There wasn't a single scratch on the Dragon Slayer.

"How? I saw you get hit with every attack?" Laxus yelled.

"I did, they were just weak! You call yourself a Dragon Slayer? You should be asmed!"

Laxus realised what this meant. He could smell something fimiliar about Natsu but he couldn't place it.

""Yo-u-'re a Dragon Slayer?" Laxus stuttered out.

"Yes, I'm a true Dragon Slayer unlike you!"

"True Dragon Slayer? What do you mean?"

"I didn't have a Lacrima implanted in me"

"Then how are you a Dragon Slayer?"

"Easy, I learned it from the one of the original magic"

"Ha you're saying you were trained by a Dragon? You make me laugh! They have'nt been seen for over 400 years!"

"Guess you haven't seen my pet Dragon then? Also what about Acnologia? Pretty sure he's still around."

The name of Acnologia made everyone shiver. That was exactly why Natsu didn't tell them about being taught by him.

"Gramps who's Acnologia?" Erza asked.

"Acnologia was the strongest Dragon to ever exist. He showed up in the Great Dragon War and is known as the Dragon King. He slaughtered thousands of his own kind and slaughtered even more humans. He was a one Dragon army." Makarov replied.

"You're wrong" Natsu said causing the Guild to look at him.

"How so?"

"Acnologia wasn't a Dragon" Causing the Guild to look at him with confusion while the Master was curious about how he knew Acnologia.

"What do you mean he wasn't a Dragon? You can find his picture in the history books."

""Easy, Acnologia isn't a Dragon, he is a human. A Dragon Slayer that turned into a Dragon" Natsu said with a grin

Oh how he loved the looks on the faces of his 'Guild mates' when he said that.

"How could you possibly know that Natsu? You know that I think about it, that Dragon of yours also looks like Acnologia" The Master asked.

"I told you that I have my secrets and you have yours, know let's get this fight on shall we?" He asked turning back to Laxus.

His body erupted in flames that were crimson red which cause the Guild to gasp.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST"**_ Natsu yelled as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Laxus and punched him straight in the face sending him flying.

The Guild watched the fight intensely and they saw Laxus getting back to his feet.

"You think you're so strong? Ha you can't lay a scratch on me? No wonder your parents abandoned you? Who would want a freak like you?" Laxus grinend and the Guild did nothing except Lisanna who gasped realizing this wanna gonna get bad.

.Pissed

No. He was beyond pissed.

His inner demon took over praying on his weak mental state.

This was the angriest he had been in a long time.

He snapped.

Magic power exploded from Natsu that made the ground shake and gave him a blue aura. Natsu didn't care about hiding his power anymore. He had insulted his parents – they were killed and he disrespected them. He was going for the kill.

Natsu's magic power was now beyond that of the Masters. Some of the Guild had started to faint due to the pressure in the air. The important mages that were left were: Erza, Gray, Master, Laxus and Lisanna (who Natsu was actually changing the flow of his energy to go around her cause she stood up for him).

The sky above circled around leaving a gaping whole in the middle. Blue lightning was flashing around the sky. [Similar to the way Jellals' Sema works] The mages could only gape in shock including the Master. He knew Natus was powerful but to think he was this strong blew his mind. However, another thought was going through the other mages head: 'never insult Natsu's parents'.

"My parents were killed by a Dragon's fire and YOU DARE DISRESPECT THEM! REPENT FOR YOUR SINS YOU BASTARD" Natsu yelled. A raised his hand into the air pointing a finger to the air. Meanwhile Laxus was shaking in fear. Makarov knew he was going to have to protect Laxus. Don't get him wrong, he understood why Natsu was doing this but he couldn't just sit back and watch his grandson die.

" _ **CHAOS DRAGON'S ADVANCED SECRET ART: JUDGMENT"**_ Natsu yelled as he brought his arm down in an arc.

Out of the sky came a blue ball of pure magical energy (or ethernano) that was around 100 meters wide. Makarov started to shake as he feared for his children's lives.

"EVERYONE! RUN AS YOU FAR AS YOU CAN NOW! GRAB THE ONE'S WHO PASSED OUT! GO NOW!" Nobody dared argue with the Master as they did what he said.

Makarov turned as large as he could using his _**Titan Magic**_ and wrapped his body around Laxus. He knew he would survive but he would ended up in the infirmary.

Natsu's demon side finally let go as he saw the Master running in to help his grandson.

"MAKAROV! GET OUT OF THE WAY! IT'S TOO LATE TO STOP" Natsu yelled.

"ITS FINE NATSU, DON'T WORRY I DON'T BLAME YOU" Makarov yelled back.

The ball made it's descent from the sky and collided with the ground right where Makarov was standing. The ball exploded with a blue flash of light brighter than the sun itself. The explosion quickly expanded engulfing everything within a two mile radius. Luckily, the other Guild members had made it out the range and they were far away from the town. The other members could only watch the events unfold as they couldn't believe the sheer power behind the attack.

The blast lasted for at least two minutes and it could been by everyone in Magnolia. It could also be felt by the Magic Council who were going to ask Makarov what the hell it was about.

The blast finally died down to reveal the charred body of the Master wrapped around a shaking Laxus who was crying. There was nothing left of the forest that surrounded the right side of Magnolia.

The Guild ran as fast as they could to their Master who was lying on the floor not moving. They couldn't tell if he was alive or not but they had to get him to Porlyusca.

"HOW COULD YOU" Erza yelled at Natsu.

"The blast wasn't meant for him" Natsu mumbled but they didn't hear it."

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" The Guild yelled at Natsu.

"Leave him, I will take care of him" Natsu said walking towards the body of Makarov.

"NO WAY WE"RE TAKING HIM TO PORLYUSCA" Gray shouted.

"Like I said I will take him there" And with that Natsu grabbed the Master's body and ran off into towards Porlyusca's house leaving a very angry Guild behind.

'Natsu said his parents abandoned him and he never knew them so why did he say they were killed? I'll ask him later' Thought Lisanna.

With nothing left to do everyone left to go back to the Guild hall.


	16. Chapter 16: The Demon Arrives

Natsu had finally reached the old woman's house in the middle of the words with an unconscious Makarov in his arms. He didn't want to hurt the master. He let his demonic power unconsciously take over his feeling once he got to angry. He had discovered this problem when he was in his training. Once he got really angry or 'fired up' then he felt the urge to utterly destroy his opponent sometimes feeling the urge to kill them.

He knocked on the door loudly and he heard a groan on the inside. He could hear the movement of feet and then the door swung open to reveal a very shocked Porlyusca.

"Oh my god! What happened to him?" She asked taking the Master out of his hands.

"Me and Laxus had a fight" Once again shocking Porlyusca.

"If you had a fight with Laxus then why are you not hurt?" Porlyusca raised an eyebrow.

"He's wasn't very strong" Natsu muttered.

"No, If you fought Laxus and came out without a scratch then your freakishly strong"

"Really? Well I kinda got carried away" He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

They walked inside and Porlyusca lay Makarov down gently on to a medical bed. She walked over to a shelf and picked up some medical herbs.

"So I'll ask again what happened to him?"

"I got carried away"

"Wait, are you saying that you did this?"

"Yeah, Laxus made me really mad over something and I used a spell that was too strong for him. Master blocked it but he ended like that" He said pointing to Makarov.

"Natsu" a soft voice spoke up which revealed to be the Master.

"I am sorry Master, once again I have hurt somebody and now they will hate me even more, I will leave" He said with a sad expression.

"No"

"Sorry?"

"It wasn't your fault, he knew it was a touchy subject and he shouldn't have gone there. I want you to stay in the Guild" Makarov said which left Natsu speechless – after what he did he wanted him to stay?

"Sure thing Gramps" He replied with a large smile flashing his fangs.

"Gramps?" He said while Porlyusca was still doing a check up.

"Yeah, well I guess I kinda see you like a grand-father as you are so nice to me and you're an old man!"

"HEY" The Master shouted with a ticked off expression.

"Calm down your injured!" Porlyusca said with a growl.

"Natsu can I ask why the area of your parents is such a touchy subject?"

Natsu sighed, he knew he shouldn't have said what he said, it would be better if he just kept his mouth shut.

"Lisanna explained that you never knew your parents and they left you in the woods. But when you fought you said they were killed in a Dragon attack which would have been reported by the council and the news would have been spread all throughout Fiore."

"There are still many things you are yet to learn about me but I will explain some things but I can't tell you everything."

"That's fine, I thank you for at least explaining a little, so if you would please explain"

Natsu had no idea how he was able to trust this old man so easily. It was his aura, it made him feel safe like it was when he was with Igneel.

"I lied to Lisanna when I said that I had no idea of what happened to my parents but it wasn't a complete lie."

"What do you mean by that?" The Master asked.

"I do not know who my parents were and I have no memory of what happened when I was below the age of 6."

"So how do you know what happened to them?"

"Igneel left me a letter explaining everything. They died when a Dragon attacked their village while me and my brother were out of the house"

"But as I previously said Dragon's haven't been spotted in 400 years"

"That's my point" natsu said while the Master gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean Natsu?"

Natsu turned around and headed towards the door and opened it. Before he left he said some words that would leave a speechless Master.

"My parents were killed 400 years ago in a Dragon attack" And with that he left.

"What does that mean?" He screamed back but it was too late Natsu was gone.

"I think you know what that means Makarov" Porlyusca said.

Finally connecting the dots together it all made sense. One day, a boy, raised by a Dragon, powerful as him by the age of 11 walks into the Guild and asks for a semi –dead person.

"You think it's true?" Master asked the woman.

"We don't know anything about him but he is a complete enigma. He could tell I was from Edolas" Porlyusca said with made the Master's jaw dropped.

"How could he possibly know that?" Makarov shouted.

"I don't know but it is almost impossible to know about the world. If his parents died 400 years ago then that would mean he had to be at least that age too."

"Do you think he's immortal like _him_?" The Master asked.

"I don't know but it is a possibility, but he has kept this a secret and it is likely not many people know about it. We don't tell anyone about it" She said giving him a glare which made him sweat.

"Sure" The Master replied quickly.

Back at the Guild

"Ok what the fuck was that?" Gray yelled which disturbed the silence in the room.

Once they got back, all they could think about was what had happened with Natsu, Laxus and Master, they couldn't believe the power behind Natsu's attack. It was able to take out their Master for god's sake.

Suddenly Gray could sense a malevolent aura behind him – he already knew who it was.

"Gray, WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO KEEP YOU USING THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE" Erza yellow while punching him sending him flying across the Guildhall.

"Gray's language aside, what the hell just happened? Master and Laxus are in the infirmary!" Cana yelled.

"I don't know but it's not manly to beat up our Master!" Elfman yelled.

"I'm worried about Natsu" Lisanna said and all her eyes were on her which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Why would you be worried about him? He attacked our Master!" Erza bellowed making Lisanna flinch.

"Sister Erza's right he attacked Master" Elfman said.

"Yeah but he didn't seem happy about it. Laxus provoked him, it was his own fault" Lisanna said.

"Why are you defending him Lisanna?" Gray yelled at her.

2 Minutes Earlier with a _**Take Ove**_ r Mage

 _'_ What the hell caused all of this destruction' She thought while making her way to the Guild.

'They must be extremely strong to create such a big crater'

Those two minutes soon passed and she was standing outside the Guildhall. Then she heard someone shouting and she did not like what he said.

"Why are you defending him Lisanna?" She heard Gray yell.

Hearing this she instantly burst through the doors as soon as she heard this she instantly saw a sight she didn't want to see. Pretty much everyone was yelling at Lisanna for something and she wanted to find out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Mira yelled which instantly silenced the Guild.

Mira was still in her teen years while she was known as the 'She-Devil' and most of the Guild were scared of her.

"MIRA" Lisanna yelled and instantly ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I come back from a mission and the Guild bullying my sister! What happened?" Mira was livid, she didn't know what happened but she needed to found out.

"Come on Mira let's go home, I'll explain everything when we get home" Lisanna said while releasing her hug and attempted to drag her out of the Guild.

"Hold on a second Lisanna, I need to report the mission to the Master"

Mira immediately felt the tension in the air as soon as she mentioned the Master.

"What?" She asked the Guild.

"Mira, Master is currently with Porlyusca recovering" Elman said breaking the tension that could be cut with a knife.

"Recovering? Is the Master hurt? Mira asked.

"A new kid and Laxus had a fight and" Gray said but as soon as she heard that Mira interrupted him.

"Someone had a fight with Laxus?" Mira gasped, she knew how strong he was and that even she couldn't been him. Even if she teamed up with the 'armoured slut' they still could lose.

"Yeah, he got destroyed! Not manly!" Elfman yelled.

"ELFMAN" Erza yelled while summoning a sword and throwing just past Elfman's head which made him immediately shut up.

"He must be really strong. When can I meet him and I still don't understand what happened to the Master"

"Laxus insulted the new-kids parents and he got angry – he used a spell that would have killed Laxus so Master stepped in to stop the monsters attacked but it was even too powerful for him" Erza said softly.

"Why do you call him a monster?" Mira asked – she liked this new kid or whoever he was – he was really strong.

"You should see the look in his eyes, it's cold and full of hatred, nobody knows a thing about him" Erza said.

"There are also some rumors of that he's actually killed people - villagers" Gray said.

Of course Natsu had actually killed people in the past but the Guild didn't know it. Nobody knew where the rumor had come from but it started the first time he walked in to the Guild with his Dragon.

"It's not true! Natsu is like that!" Lisanna yelled.

"Oh? How do you know about him Lisanna" Mira asked.

"Come on let's go home and I'll tell you"

But as soon as she said that the person of interest opened the doors of the Guild and walked inside.


	17. Chapter 17: Natsu vs Mira

Natsu was currently was on his way back to Guild. He was wondering what Logia had been doing all day as he thought that if he sensed Natsu fighting that he would have straight to his aid. He and Logia had a magical link between them so they knew whether or not if they were in danger and he didn't feel the link so he knew he was fine.

However, Natsu was trying to recover his magical energy, the attack he used was an _**Advanced Dragon Slayer Secret Art**_ so his body and magical container find it had to handle all of the magical energy it uses. Luckily, he had super fast magical regeneration properties so it didn't take long for his magic to return.

It wasn't long before the Guild was already insight. He had already been there a day and already wanted a break. He decided that he was going to take his first mission.

He continued walking and could already hear the discussion that was happening inside the Guild and it was about him. However, there was a voice that he didn't recognize.

He was soon at the door and slowly pushed it open to make his dramatic entrance.

He was soon met with the sight of Lisanna – his only friend – standing next to girl with long white hair with goth looking clothing. They were to busy arguing to realize that he had entered. He wanted to see the expression on their face when they realized he was there.

"Come on let's go home and I'll tell you" He heard Lisanna say.

"Tell her what?" He said with no emotion in his voice.

All of the Guild turned to see that Natsu was standing in the middle of the open doors. Their jaws dropped all of them except Mira and Lisanna quickly took a defensive position.

"YOU" Erza yelled at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Gray yelled.

"It wasn't manly to beat Laxus!" Elfman yelled which immediately caused Mira to turn around wanting to found out who the guy who beat Laxus was.

To her shock, she saw a guy, that was only up to about her shoulders, his clothes were dirty and he had a sword attached to his back and had a stern expression on his face.

"Really? This kid beat Laxus?" Mira asked the Guild who all nodded their heads.

Mira smirked. This kid beat Laxus? No way.

"Sorry I don't believe you, I can barely sense his magical energy – he's weak" Mira said simply which cause the Guild to start shouting.

"Mira! Watch what you say he may hurt you!" Erza yelled.

"Big sis, tell Lisanna to stop hanging around that guy!" Elfman yelled.

"She can do what she wants Elfman, now how about we get to business" Mira smirked while the Guild were wondering what she meant.

Natsu just stayed silent, he just wanted to take a mission and get out of there but no, he knew that this was going to result in a fight.

"What business?" Lisanna asked her sister.

"Fight me!" She yelled while pointing at Natsu.

Immediately the Guild went into an uproar, but despite their constant complaints Mira listened to none of it.

"So Natsu was it? Are you going to fight me or are you too weak?" She asked as she moved to hand to play with his cheeks but he immediately moved them away.

"If it's a fight you want then It's a fight you will get. Do not blame me if you don't come out alive" His last sentence made everyone feel a shiver go through their entire bodies.

She nodded and they made their way to the same crater that they had previously fought in and they didn't waste anytime in getting prepared. Natsu just stood there not doing anything with his hands in his pockets while Mira was stretching. The Guild was there to make sure Natsu didn't kill her.

"You ready?" Mira asked finishing her stretches and he simply nodded in response.

"Well, let's have some fun! I'm not going to take it easy on you! You said were strong so prove it! _**Take Over: Satan Soul Halphas**_ " and she went into her Halphas form.

The Guild new of this from and they knew the Master had banned her from using it.

"So you're a _**Take Over**_ mage? Let's see who is better" Natsu said as he smirked.

"So you are a _**Take Over**_ mage to?" Mira asked.

"MIRA DON'T BELIEVE HIM, HE USED FIRE MAGIC AGAINST LAXUS" Erza yelled from the sidelines.

"Oh so you were lying to me were you?" Mira asked in a demonic voice and smirked sadasically.

"No" Was Natsu's simple reply and his magical sky rocket.

"I will show you a true _**Take Over**_ , watch and learn _**Take Over: God Soul Poseidon**_ " He muttered quietly as he didn't want them to know about his types of magic.

Natsu was engulfed in an aqua-blue light that quickly died down. Natsu's hair had turned bright blue but remained in the same style but had darker blue tips at the end. His shirt had been completely removed showing off his abs to the Guild and Lisana who blushed when she saw them. Round his waist down to his knees was a white robe that had a beautiful sapphire in a black belt that warped around his waste emphasizing the beauty of the jewel. In his right arm, was a golden three pointed trident that was taller than him. His eyes had also turned turquoise and his arms and legs were covered in blue scales that were made to represent the scales of a fish but were strong enough to block a sword.

Everyone stared at Natsu, they had never seen any type of _**Take Over**_ magic like this, they only thought there was three types which each of the Strauss siblings had but this was far different.

"What type of magic is that?" Mira asked.

"I have no reason to tell you so let's get this over with" Natsu raised his trident to prepare for the attack.

Mira jumped straight at Natsu, slashing with her claws and punching him with erh firsts but he either blocked or dodged them effortlessly.

"Evil Explosion" A black ball of energy formed in her hands and she fired it straight at him.

"Water God's: Water Wall" Natsu raised his trident and out of nowhere water formed to make a a wall that absorbed the blast.

Mira was shocked to say the least. She know knew that he was indeed the one who beat up Master.

"Cosmic Blast" Mira fired a large beam of darkness straight at Natsu.

"Water God's: ROAR" Natsu shouted while a torrent of dark blue water collided with the blast causing an explosion which shook the very Earth itself.

When the explosion died down, Mira was panting while Natsu was a bit tired due to his earlier fights.

"How about we end this with one last attack?" Mira asked while Natsu once again simply nodded.

"Purgatory Sphere" Mira poured all of her remaining energy into her a ball that condensed in her hands that was only around 20 centimeters across.

She looked to see Natsu standing there so she took advantage and fired the blast straight at at him.

"Water God's: Tsunami" Natsu said while tapping his staff on the floor.

At first nothing happened which confused the Guild as they could see Mira's blast quickly approaching. But the then they heard the roaring of waves and looked up.

"SHIT" The Guild yelled.

Before them was a wave around 100 feet tall and around 200 feet wide. If was racing straight for Mira and the everyone else in the Guild. The water quickly englufed Mira's blast and it seemed to disappear when it hit the water. Mira was now completely exhausted and she was now out of her transformed state.

Natsu knew this was bad, if he hit her, he would cause serious damage to her. Natsu simply once again tapped the ground with his staff and wave stopped moving.

"What happened?" The Guild screamed.

The water then dropped to the floor causing a huge amount of water to spread over the crater which after the fight would become a lake and all of the Guild was also caught in the blast.

Once the water finally died down the Guild quickly recovered and was worried about the state of Mira as she couldn't move. They were shocked to see Natsu standing there carrying Mira bridal style walking towards them.

"I will take her back to my house and help her heal. I know some healing magic that will recover in no time" And with that he began to walk away.

No-one dared to stop him as they would face Natsu's wrath so they all went back to the Guildhall.

Natsu honestly liked the girl he was carrying in his hands. She just wanted to fight him, she didn't fear him like the rest. They told her not to but she did – he had to admit she had guts. He also found that she was extremely pretty which was weird because Natsu never thought about girls like that but ignored it and continued to walk back to his cave.


	18. Chapter 18:Start of Something Special

Natsu could sense something was different in the area, he could smell the fresh cutting of wood and the burning of sand. He was still thinking about what Logia had been doing all of this time. He was still holding the white-haired beauty in his hands that was still unconscious due to the lack of magic within her.

Natsu was nearing the clearing and he tell that Logia and the smells that he had smelled were both here. When Natsu finally made it into the clearing, he had no words for what was awaiting him.

In the middle of the clearing was a house, well not a house but a mansion to simply put it. Natsu starred at it with wide eyes as he finally realized what Logia had been up to all this time.

The house was completely made out of wood with parts of being made from glass for windows. The entrance had two double-glass doors that slide to open separated between a piece of oak wood. The mansion itself was three stories high in the middle with a triangular roof that was dark blue in color. The middle as around thirty feet wide and attached to the middle were two extensions that come off each side that were two stories high instead of three. All the way round the second floor of the outside of the house was a decking that was held up with tall, thin wooden pillars that were perfect for a sunny day. Outside the house was a large pool that was eight shaped with one of the sides being slightly smaller than the other and wrapped all the way around the left hand side of the house. [Essentially this if you want to see it: www. /Cities/wallpaper/348474/z3580.1/%26original=1]

Natsu couldn't believe that this was his house now. The doors opened to reveal Logia with a mini construction hat – don't ask how he got it. He had used his claws to cut down and reshape the wood for the house and used his fire breath to heat up sand into glass.

"Holy shit Logia just what did you do?" Natsu asked the little dragon.

"Did you like it Master, Acnologia told me to build a house when we found a place to live so I did!"

"A house? Logia that is a fucking mansion! That's awesome!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey Master who's that?" Logia raised a claw pointing to Mira in his arms.

"This could be a potential new friend!" Natsu smiled.

"Really? It would be nice to have someone else than you around" Logia said.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

"Doesn't matter, come on, bring her into the house and ill get some medicine ready"

Natsu and Logia walked into the mansion and inside it was pretty bland. He only had a couch for now as Logia had not had time to do the inside. Natsu went over to the couch and gently placed her on it lying her down on her back and placed a blanket over her to keep her warm. Logia came back with some medical equipment and Natsu treated the injuries she got in battle.

Night was soon approaching and Mira showed no sign of waking up so Natsu decided to let her stay the night as he couldn't be bothered to take her back to her house so Natsu walked over to the couch and lay down beside it and allowed himself to succumb to the sleep. Logia went and sat on top of the couch and also went to sleep.

The Next Morning

Natsu was the first to wake up and the other two were still asleep. He realized he had no breakfast so went out to the forest to get some.

Mira began to sir awake still sore from her injuries and once she awoke she didn't know where she was.

"Owww! Where the hell am I?" Mira asked to herself.

She looked around the room to see that the house as huge but had very little detail. However her attention turned to what was moving on her lap. A Dragon.

"AAAAHHHHH" Mira yelled jumping off the couch sending the Dragon flying into the air which in the process.

"What the fuck happened?" The Dragon mumbled.

Mira had managed to rush to the back corner of the room and was shaking in fear.

"YOU CAN TALK!" Mira yelled at the Dragon.

"WAIT YOU CAN HEAR ME" The Dragon yelled back.

"Is that not normal?" Mira asked the Dragon calming downing seeing as though it wasn't a threat.

"So far no-one but my Master, and you have been able to hear me speak" The Dragon responded.

"That means I'm special doesn't it? Wait who is your Master?"

"That would be me" Natsu responded while walking into the room with a boar on his back.

Mira was shocked to see that she was in the home of the guy she had fought with yesterday and even more shocked that he had a pet Dragon.

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN YOUR HOUSE?" Mira yelled while both the Dragon and Dragon Slayer covered their ears.

"Not so loud dammit!" Natsu shouted back.

"Sorry" Mira mumbled but he heard it.

"So Master why do you think she can hear me?"

"WAIT SHE CAN HEAR YOU?" Natsu's mind was travelling a million times a second trying to figure out why she could hear him – out of all the people why could she hear him?

"Care to answer my question?" Mira asked.

"Oh yeah, I brought you to my house after our fight yesterday to help you heal" Natsu said.

"Oh ok, thanks, you have a really nice house, how did you afford it?"

"I built it" Logia said.

"WHAT" Mira couldn't believe that the Dragon had built a house.

"Yeah he's awesome, by the way what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira and you?"

"Natsu Dragneel and that over there is Logia" Pointing to the Dragon.

"So why did you bring me back here? All I did is challenge you to a fight, you should be mad at me!" Mira said.

"I'm not mad, I'm actually happy!" Natsu said grinning.

"Why?" Mira asked.

"Everyone else In the Guild is afraid of me while you on the other hand wanted to fight me so thank you"

"Your welcome I guess"

"So Mira, Do you want to stay for breakfast? Roasted Boar is really good!" Natsu asked Mira who nodded.

Natsu set the Boar down on the ground and opened his mouth and fire came out of it at the perfect temperature to roast the Boar to perfection. Mira was shocked when he breathed fire out of his mouth. Once he finished the Boar was perfectly cooked.

"Dig in!" Natsu yelled as Logia used his claw to separate the Boar into three pieces giving one of them to Natsu, Mira and himself.

"Natsu? How did you breathe fire?" Mira asked.

"Can I trust you?" Natsu asked Mira who gave him a confusing expression.

"What do you mean?" Mira responded.

"Can you keep a secret and tell nobody about it?"

"You bet!" Mira grinned – some reason she felt really comfortable being around him even though she had just met him.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, raised by a Fire Dragon called Igneel, he left me a while ago but I'm here now"

"I'm sorry for that, but what was that magic you used when fighting me?"

Natsu was thinking about telling her, but it was too risky, he didn't want people knowing about his special magics.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that" Mira looked depressed from his answer but she had an idea – she went and sat right next to him, put her head on his shoulder, a played her puppy eyes flashing her eyelids.

"Please for me?' Mira asked innocently.

'Damn her cute looks. Wait, what am I saying?' He thought about it for a minute and decided as long as she didn't tell anyone about it he was fine.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone if you do there will have to consequences. Do you understand?"

"YES!" Mira yelled excitedly.

"A long time ago, before humans and the existence of Dragons there beings who were more powerful than them. They held the balance of the world. There were many of them but as time passed they grew fewer and fewer through all the disputes they had, soon there was little to none left. These beings were known as Gods"

"GODS?" Mira yelled.

"Yes, when the Dragons came into existence the God's were forced into extinction or to go to other places. There were some of the strongest Gods left and my brother found their souls – don't know where, I haven't met him yet but I will find him."

Mira couldn't believe what she was hearing – there were Gods that were stronger than Dragons and Natsu's brother had these souls.

"So what you're saying is that you have the soul of a God?" Mira asked in disbelief.

"Gods" Natsu replied.

"Gods? As in more than one?" Mira gaped.

"Yes, I have a couple of them implanted them in me. But I must warn you never EVER perform a _**Take Over**_ on me."

"But I can only take a Demon's soul" Mira said.

"Precisely, but that is a story that I will share once we become closer, I can't risk anything like that getting out. If it did the world would be plunged into chaos making the biggest superpowers of the world clash likely ending all life on Earth."

Mira simply nodded deciding if it was that serious then she decided not to pry.

"Well how about we return to the Guild? They probably think I raped or killed you. I need to go to a mission for some food money."

"I have a better idea!" Mira exclaimed.

"How so?"

"How about you come on a S-Class mission with me?" Mira asked Natsu he gave her a dumb look.

"What's the difference?" Natsu asked.

"Well you have to be an S-Class mage" Mira said proudly.

"Yeah I am too"

"WHAT WHEN DID MASTER PROMOTE YOU?"

"EARS!"

"Sorry!"

"He promoted me when he caught me training"

"Ok but the offer still stands" Mira smiled.

"Fine let's go to the Guild." Logia also decided to join them and hopped on Mira's shoulder.

"HEY why are you on Mira's shoulder and not mine?" Natsu scolded the Dragon.

"She's comfier" Logia said giving Mira a slight blush.

"Fine lets just go, but I will warn you I act quite different alone then I do when I'm around people I don't trust" Natsu sighed and walked out of the house with Mira.

At The Guild

Everyone apart from Lisanna who knew nothing bad would happen to her sister was thinking about what Natsu would do while she slept. Then the doors threw open with a loud bang. There was Natsu and Mira standing in the middle with Logia attached to her back but the Guild couldn't see him"

Mira was immediately surrounded by the Guild.

"Mira you're alive!" Erza yelled.

"Excuse me tin-can what's that suppose to mean?" Mira replied angrily.

"You went home with Natsu" Gray growled the last part of sentence.

"Your point?" Mira asked releasing her magic giving her a purple aura which made some of the people scurry away in fear.

"Who knows what could have happened to you sis?" Elfman shouted.

Then they heard a growl from behind Mira as Logia's head rose over her shoulder.

"MIRA YOUR SHOULDER" The Guild yelled.

[When Logia speaks everyone but Mira and Natsu just hear a growl rather than words].

"What about it?" Mira asked which dumfounded the Guild.

During the commotion Natsu had gone upstairs and gone to get a job.

"THERE'S A NATSU'S DRAGON ON YOUR SHOULDER" The Guild yelled.

"And?"

"Mira, they really don't like Natsu here so they're shocked to see me on your shoulder" Logia said as the others just heard a growl.

"Is that so?" Mira asked the Dragon which confused the Guild.

"WAIT IT TALKS?" The Guild shouted.

"Only to me and Natsu and he has a name you know. His name is Logia and he honestly is funny" Mira smiled looking at the rest of the Guild's shocked faces.

"What's all this commotion about?" Master asked entering from his office.

He had been released that morning because he was healed and when he came back the first time everyone piled on him checking he was ok.

"Hey Master! Me and Natsu came to get an S-Class job!" Mira said while the Guild was angry.

"That's not fair! Why are you taking him on a job and not me" Gray yelled.

"Demon slut I forbid you to take a job with him" Erza hissed.

"SILENCE" The Master yelled.

"Natsu and Mira are fine to take a job, he is a member of this Guild and he can team up with anyone he wants to. Now go back to what you were doing!"

Everyone did as he said and Natsu came back from the second floor.

"God a mission?" Mira asked Natsu

"Yes"

"What it is about?"

He showed her the flyer.

 **Monster Hunt**

 **Extremely Dangerous Monster Terrorizing the Village of Amestris**

 **Description: Demon: you will know it when you see it**

 **Properties: Extremely Fast and Strong, Sharp claws and Teeth - Relentless**

 **Reward: 20,000,000 Jewel**

"Well let's go!" Mira yelled dragging Natsu out of the Guild and off towards the village which they would take a short train ride to which only took around 25 minutes.


	19. Chapter 19: First Mission

_**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" -**_ Magic

 **"Thorns"** \- Curses

They decided to leave Logia at home as he was too lazy to come. Natsu and Mira were just boarding the train when Natsu started to feel a bit queasy [due to his demonic powers his motion sickness is nowhere near as bad] and had a slight headache but other than that it was fine.

The journey just involved Natsu and Mira talking about what they like to do in their free-time and other things which Natsu didn't have a lot to say because he doesn't do anything apart from train and fight.

Now they were in the mayor's office in the town just about to start talking about their mission.

"So where is the monster?" Mira asked the Mayor

"It lies in the forests to the North of the town and anyone who has gone there hasn't returned apart from one survivor, the others are presumed dead to due to the description the man gave."

"When does it come out?" Natsu spoke up which caused the Mayor to have a shiver down his spine.

"Midnight, so you have three hours and the reward is the same as the flyer, good look young mages"

"Thank you we will be going now" Mira said and they walked out to find an Inn.

"So hard do you think this monster is going to be Natsu?"

"For the amount of the reward it has to be strong, If I tell you get out of there then you will, understand?" While Mira just shook her head.

"No Natsu I will not abandon you" Which caused Natsu to smile In defeat knowing he will not fine.

"Fine, this Inn doesn't look too bad" Natsu said pointing to an Inn.

"Yeah let's go get a room" Mira said while dragging him along.

They entered the Inn and immediately found out that it was nothing special, but It would do for their one night there. They walked to the counter.

"Hello there how may I help you?" The woman at the counter asked.

"Do you want to get separate or the same room?" Mira asked Natsu.

"It's up to you" Natsu responded.

"Together it is, one room please" Which Mira paid for and got a key in return.

"Come on Natsu let's go to our room!" Dragging him once again to their room.

The room was nothing fancy, however, there was one thing that stuck out, there was only one bed and there was also no couches.

"Um Natsu, there's only one bed" Mira mumbled.

"It's fine, I'll take the floor, I have never lived in a house before, just caves" Natsu into the bathroom to take a shower but before he did he was stopped by Mira.

"I don't mind sharing" Mira muttered quietly with a evident on her face.

"You sure? I mean you're a girl and I'm a boy so.."

"Natsu, you're like elven and I'm 13 doesn't matter, by the way when is your birthday?"

"What the hell is a birthday? Can you eat it?" Which caused Mira to sweatdrop.

"You don't know what a birthday is? Do you even know how old you are?"

"Yeah I'm four hun I mean I have no idea how old I am or when my birthday is" Natsu quickly corrected himself.

"Suspicious" Mira said but decided not pry.

"Have you had the birds and the bees talk yet Natsu?" Mira said while blushing because of the embarrassment

"Birds and bees?"

"You know … sex" She mumbled.

"Ooooh OOHHHH Yeah that god damn Dragon (Acnologia not Igneel) sure bashed that into my brain, he made sure I knew EVERYTHING, he made sure I knew how to claim my mate and all the other stuff"

"Mate?" Mira asked confused.

"It's a Dragon Slayer thing, we only love once and if our love doesn't love us back then we are destined to live a life of sorrow and misery so it's a curse and blessing" Natsu said with a frown.

"How is that a blessing? And do you get to chose?"

"Well, the other person in the relationship knows they will never leave them and no our inner dragon choses which his like our Dragon side that comes out when the mate is of age and ready to be claimed."

"Oh"

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower" And with that Natsu walked into the bathroom meanwhile Mira turned the lacrima TV on.

Once Natsu finished Mira then decided to take a shower too. They spent the next three hours watching TV and playing some games with each other.

"Natsu let's go, it's midnight and we need to find the monster"

"Right" Natsu said with determination.

The pair made their way out to the forest North of the forest. Natsu could already could tell something off was here, there were barely and noises in the forest and the air was filled with ominous aura.

"Ne Natsu, what do you think this monster looks like?" Mira asked.

"It's likely some form of demon, It could look like anything to be honest, they just said we would know it when we see it"

They soon approached a large cave which they presumed was the lair of the monster, it was full of bones that looked to be human and they could hear a loud grunting inside.

They looked in to the cave to see a very nasty looking demon. It stood around fifteen feet tall, it's arms looked like axes and were black in color which was the same for the rest of the body apart from the blazing red eyes. Jagged teeth protruded out of the mouth and it had four legs that was attached to a body similar to that of a horse but the top half of the body looked almost human.

"Looks like we found the demon" Natsu said alerting the demon.

"Get ready Natsu, we're going to have a fight on our hands."

However, the demon was not worried, it was just staring at Natsu which kind of freaked him out a bit.

"So I have managed to get your attention Natsu DRAGNEEL" The demon growled in a low tone of voice which surprised Natsu and Mira emphasizing the last name.

"How do you know my name?" Natsu growled back.

Mira was just staring at Natsu, lots of thoughts were going through her mind, mainly being how it knew Natsu.

"Natsu" The demon said but It was in a different voice this time.

"What happened to your voice?" Natsu asked the demon.

"I'm afraid our reunion has to be cut short brother, I know you have awakened your inner power" The voice said again.

Natsu's eyes were as wide as they could be and he knew how bad this situation has got. He heard tales of how strong his brother's demons were and it was likely he would power them up. Now he also learned his brother had learned of his awakening.

"What do you mean your Natsu's brother?" Mira yelled at the demon.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I must do this, I need to see how strong you are" The demon said.

"Mira, you need to get out of here" Natsu turned to Mira with a pleading look.

"I'm not leaving Natsu" Mira crossed her arms.

"Please Mira, if you don't you will be killed" Natsu was now begging at this point.

"And let you fight that on you're own, no way" But they were soon alerted to the demon's rise in power.

Before they even knew what happened, the demon had ran at Natsu and slashed him across the chest which made blood spill out. It wasn't deep, but it hurt like a bitch.

"NATSU!" Mira yelled.

" _ **Satan Soul: Halphas**_ " Mira yelled turning into her Halphas form.

She lunged at the demon who nimbly dogded her attacks and sent her flying with a kick in the stomach causing her to cough up blood.

"MIRA!" Natsu yelled but she quickly recovered.

"Mira what is about to happen I'm going to have to ask you to tell know one about! Do you promise me?"

"I promise"

"Good _**Chaos Drive**_ " Natsu yelled as a blue aura surrounded his body and made power at least double.

"Natsu was is that?" Mira asked.

"Later Mira, for now let's take this thing out" And they both lunged towards the demon.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's Iron Fist**_ " Natsu shouted as he uppercutted the demon sending it into the air.

" _ **Demonic Fist**_ " Mira yelled hitting it in the face while in mid air sending it crashing.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's ROAR**_ " Natsu bellowed as a beam of blue energy shot out of his mouth and headed straight towards the demon.

" _ **Evil Explosion**_ " Mira yelled charging a ball of the demon energy in her hands sending it straight at the demon.

The beams combined creating a huge explosion in the cave which caused some parts of it to cave in. However, both Natsu and Mira were shocked to see the demon get up with little damage done to it.

"Sorry Natsu, but your brother has made me stronger than I have ever been! You aren't strong enough so I will have to start motivating you! How about I start by killing your lady friend over there?" The demon pointed to Mira with one of it's axes.

"DON'T YOU DARE" Natsu yelled who quickly dashed in front of Mira who was weakening from staying in her transformed state.

As he made it to her to demon rushed forward and swung it's axe into the crook of Natsu's neck. A loud crack was heard as the axe shattered the collar bone of Natsu and went at least 4 inches down into his skin. Natsu was feeling immense pain, it felt as though his body was being tore in half.

"NATSU" Was all Mira could shout as she watched Natsu take the blow that was meant to hit her.

"You underestimate me Natsu. A Demon of the Book of Zeref and you don't go all out!" The demon shouted back in it's normal voice.

Mira recognized the name Zeref, I mean who didn't, she was sure to tell Master when she got back. She looked over to see a limp body of Natsu but was shocked to him pushing himself back up. He was clutching his hand across his neck trying to hold the blood.

The Demon went to attack Natsu and used it's axe to dig it straight into Natsu's leg. Blood splattered onto the wall of the cave. Natsu screamed out in pain as his body slammed against the wall. Natsu knew he wasn't going to last longer and he needed to save Mira.

"Mira... run" Natsu managed to croak out from his pitiful state.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT YOU NATSU!" Mira yelled back.

"Isn't that a shame, looks like I will kill the woman after all!" The demon laughed.

It started to walk towards Mira who refused to run away. Something in Natsu snapped, he felt his Dragon instincts kicking in and was in a state of fury.

Shocking both Mira and the Demon, Natsu pushed himself back up and opened his mouth and roared like a true Dragon. Black and blue scales began to form on his hands and face, his nails elongated and a black and blue aura merged around his body. The pain didn't get any better, but he wasn't going to let her die.

"DO NOT LAY A HAND ON HER!" Natsu yelled rushing straight for the Demon with speed Mira could barely keep up with.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's Iron Fist**_ " Colliding with the Demon's jaw cracking it.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's Wing Attack**_ " Which sent the Demon flying back.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's ROAR**_ " Sent the beam flying straight at the Demon causing a huge explosion much bigger than the one before.

Once the dust cleared it revealed the Demon in a bloody state but Natsu was worst, he was nearly passing out due to exhaustion but he managed to keep going.

"What is this power Natsu?" Mira asked but Natsu ignored her for now – he was in too much pain.

"So it seems we are both nearly dead, but you're in a worst condition, so let me end this" He began to charge but was unable to.

" **Thorns** " Natsu yelled and thorns erupted from the ground stopping the Demon in it's tracks.

"What the hell is this? This isn't even magic!" The Demon yelled in fury.

Mira was stunned, just how many magics did Natsu have?

"Present from Mard Geer himself! Now let me finish this! _**Chaos Dragon's Secret Art: Chaos Dragon's Armageddon**_ " As the blue around his body began to swirl out in front of him like a wave of energy vaporizing the Demon into thin air.

Mira was still stuck in a frozen state until she saw the state Natsu was in. He was out of magic, he was bleeding badly especially from his chest and leg but his body was full of cuts which were also bleeding. She could also see black markings on Natsu's back but that wasn't important. He collapsed unconcious.

"NATSU" Mira yelled.

She quickly ran up to him, picked him up and started to run towards the train station. The Guild wasn't far and Porlyusca was the best healer around he just needed to hang on. She was soon at the train station and luckily the train was just about to depart back to Magnolia.

Mid-way on the way back Natsu had managed to somehow awake from his unconscious state.

"M-Mira" Natsu croaked out.

"You're going to be ok Natsu we'll get you to Porylusca you're nearly there" Mira said with tears in her eyes knowing it was her fault he got hurt.

His head was lay on her lap and his forehead had a large gash that was caused when he hit the wall. Blood was spread all over his face and she was pretty sure she could see a rock embedded in his skin. He may have the power to rival most S-Class mages and some Master's but his body was still of a child and exhausted easily.

"T-take ca-re of Lo-gia for m-e" Natsu managed to choke out between the pain and finally went back into his unconscious state.

"NO NATSU YOU"RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Mira yelled.

5 Minutes Later

She had finally come off the train and was currently running through Magnolia with a half-dead Natsu in her arms getting worried looks from strangers as she was running back to the Guild. His blood had managed to spill over all over her clothes but she couldn't care less.

Soon the Guild's doors was were insight and she sped up to as fast she could.

Inside the Guild

Everything was going as normal in the Guild. In the center was a huge brawl between all of the children of the Guild. The Master was sat on the bar drinking some beer.

"Master do you think they will be ok?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm sure they will be fine, Natsu is a monster power wise so if something beats him then all of us should be worried" The Master responded taking another sip of his beer.

"Yeah he is really strong isn't he Master!" Lisanna yelled which caught a couple of the Guild members attention.

"Mira isn't safe with him. What happens if he attacks her like he did with you Master?" Erza asked the Master.

"Erza, for one he didn't attack me he attacked Laxus, and when Laxus said what he said I felt a slight shift in his power – it wasn't much but it was a little darker than it normally is but I do not blame him for what happened" The Master replied.

"Exactly, he cannot be trusted, especially how strong he is and for his age, does anyone know who even taught him magic?" Gray semi-yelled.

"I do, and I can assume Lisanna and Mira also do but Natsu made me promise not to tell anyone and I can assume he told you the same Lisanna?"

"Yes, but don't worry it's nothing bad he just doesn't want people to know" Lisanna smiled.

"I can see why though"

"MASTER" the Guild heard a faint shout outside.

"I could have swore that was Mira must be hearing things" The Master once again took another sip of his beer.

"MASTER" The same shout came from outside but slightly louder.

"Lisanna can you hear that?"

"Yeah it sounds like my sister!" Lisanna answered.

Then the doors swung open and it was a sight no-one expected to see. There was Natsu's limp body covered with large cuts and gashes with blood spilling out of everyone. His face was unrecognizable due to it being stained red.

Mira was also covered in blood but it wasn't hers. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were blood shocked.

The Guild was instantly silent.

"BEND ME OVER AND FUCK ME SIDEWAYS WHAT HAPPENED!" The Master broke the silence.

"LATER BUT SOMEONE HELP NATSU!" She cried out dropping to her knees from exhaustion.

"MIRA" The Guild yelled and they soon crowded her.

"I'm fine just exhausted just help Natsu please" She begged.

"JET GET PORLYUSCA" The Master yelled.

"YES SIR" and with that Jet was out of sight.

"ELFMAN GET YOUR SISTER TO THE INFIRMARY ERZA GET NATSU" They quickly obliged not wanting to feel the Master's wrath but Erza hesitated a little before eventually grabbed him and rushed him to the infirmary.

The Master quickly followed and waited for Porlyusca.

Discussion was spreading all throughout the Guild. They knew whatever left Natsu in that state must be immensely strong and were worried about if it would come back.

Not even thirty seconds later Jet returned with Porlyusca in his arms. She quickly made her way over to the infirmary.

30 Seconds Earlier in the Infirmary

Eflman and Erza put Natsu and Mira on a hospital bed reached. Mira was conscious but she was struggling to hold on – they had to wait for Porylusca.

"Mira what happened?" The Master asked.

"I don't know, it all happened so fast, we found the Demon and It said it was" Mira managed to get out.

"It was what?" Erza asked.

"A Demon of the Book of Zeref" Mira said which made the Master go pale.

"IT WAS WHAT" The Master yelled.

"Master who is Zeref?" Elfman asked.

"Zeref was the strongest darkest mage possibly the strongest mage to ever exist, he hasn't been seen for over 400 years but he created demon's that were incredibly strong" The Master replied which shocked Elfman and Erza.

"Master I need to talk to you privately" Mira said quietly.

"Ok, Elfman, Erza can you please make your way out please" And they did.

"So Mira what did you want to talk about?"

"The Demon knew Natsu" Which raised even more questions about Natsu's origins.

"How so?" The Master responded calmly/

"I don't know but it had something to do with his brother – he never said a name though" Which made the Master's eyes widen.

"Could it be? No it's impossible! He has no relatives and people would know who was! Wait, we don't know his second name! Is it possible?"

But before Mira could ask what it was about what he meant Porylusca burst through the doors.

""My god what happened to him?" She asked walking up to Natsu who was on the brink of death.

"A Demon" The Master replied.

"I don't know if I will be able to save him, he has lost too much blood and has very severe injuries" Porlyusca said checking his wounds and applying healing cream to them.

"You have to save him! It's my fault" Mira cried out.

"What do you mean Mira?" The Master asked.

"He told me to run and I didn't and he took the hit for me and then it attacked him when he was injured" Mira said with tears coming down her face.

"Don't worry Mira, it was his choice to protect you, what became of the Demon?"

"Dead" Mira simply stated.

"He killed it in that state?" The Master asked in shock while Mira guiltily nodded.

"Come on Mira, let's get you some rest and let Porlyusca do her thing"

"No I'll stay here Master you can go"

"Ok Mira shout me if you need me" And with that the Master walked out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20: Recovery

In the Guild

The Guild was deadly silent. Natsu's body was almost like a corpse. Everyone was wondering what on Earth had happened to him. Not too long after, the Master came back into the room.

"Master what happened on that mission?" Erza was the first to break the silence.

"Is Mira ok?" Gray asked the Master.

"Yes Mirajane is fine, that would have been a different story if Natsu hadn't done what he did."

"What did he do Master?" Lisanna asked knowing all along that Natsu was a good person.

"When they were fighting, the creature went to attack Mira but Natsu jumped in the way of the attack. It left his right leg nearly severed from the rest of his body and his collar bone is completely shattered. He may not be able to use his arm properly due to the disruption of nerves in the area" The Master replied solemnly.

"What creature did they fight?" Erza asked the Master.

"It was a Demon of the Books of Zeref" The Master said which caused all the adults of the Guild to stop what they were doing, while the kids just looked confused.

"Master, what is a Demon of the Books of Zeref" Lisanna asked while many of the kids all joined in.

"QUIET!" The Master shouted which silenced the kids.

"Do you know who Zeref was?" Makarov asked the kids.

"No" Erza replied, she knew Jellal was taken over by Zeref but she never knew who he actually was.

"Master, is it a good idea telling them about him?" Macao asked.

"I'm sure. Well let's start off with who Zeref was. He was the most evil mage in history, we do not know of his last name and he just vanished 400 years ago without a trace. Nobody ever saw him since and many assume he is dead. He committed countless atrocities and killed thousands during the Great Dragon War"

"So what are the Demons of Zeref then?" Erza asked.

"Zeref created demons in act to help him. His strongest Demon was enough to rival him and possibly Acnologia, who is another story altogether, that Demon was known as E.N.D- nobody knows what these initials stood for. He also had other Demons which helped him purge chaos."

"So that's who Zeref was" Erza said quietly.

"He also built machines, we do not know the purpose of these machines, we know of some and Erza has had a past encounter with one. They were made with evil intentions. While we are on the business of Zeref, there is a Natsu is connected to him" Master said the last part so no one could hear him.

Before anyone could reply the infirmary doors swung open to reveal an angry Porlyusca.

"So how is he doing?" The Master asked.

"His healing rates are faster than I have ever seen, his wounds are already closed and his body has gone into some sort of shutdown to recover from the damage – he will live, also Master, I need to speak to you about something, let's go to your office" The pink haired woman replied.

"That's good to hear, let's go then" And with that the two of them went off to the Master's office.

Master's Office

"So what do you want to talk about?" The Master asked sitting at his desk.

"When I was doing a diagnostic, I noticed something that someone should not have"

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know. Out of all the years I have been a healer I have never come across this before. It's located near his heart and I have no idea what it does. I have a few guesses though"

"Wow that's a first, you don't know what's going on but I have a bigger problem with that boy"

"And that would be?"

"It is safe to say that he is a relative or descendant of Zeref" Which caused the healer's eyes to nearly pop out of their socket.

"How on Earth do you know that?"

"Mira said that the Demon knew Natsu. It had something to do with his brother. If we connect all the dots together then we get one heck of a puzzle. First of all, his power – for his age and for even adult mage is tremendously powerful, second is how many types of magics he knows, third he said his parents died 400 years ago which puts him in the same Era that Zeref disappeared and finally he has a conection to a Demon of the Books of Zeref. And don't forget that Dragon that looks a hell of a lot like Acnologia from the books."

"That boy is too much of an enigma for his own good. So what are you going to do about him?"

"Nothing, though I will keep an eye on him"

"Good to hear"

With Natsu

Unknown to the Guild, Natsu had listened to the Master's conversation and would have to talk about to Erza about his brothers creation. That was before his body slipped into unconsciousness. But before he did, he cracked an eyelid to see Mira's sleeping head on his lap and his hand intertwined with hers.

Natsu's Mindscape

"Where the hell am I?" Natsu asked himself as he looked around.

There was nothing. It was just a white void for as far as the eye could see. But before he could question it any further, something started to form in front of him. When it finished, he saw it was him. But he looked like he was in his Demon form.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"I am you and you are me, we have met before have we not?"

"When I was stuck in the building?"

"Bingo, so how about we get down to business" And then Natsu was covered in black flames.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked frantically.

"You will be getting your memories back, all before you were sent to the future"

The other Natsu just seemed to just disappear but then Natsu felt severe pain. The black flames turned white with a tinge of blue at the base. Memories came back flooding to him [Everything before he was dead] and it hurt like hell. They flooded his brain for which felt like hours.

"Now we are one, you will have easier access to my power, use it and we will kill Zeref" Natsu heard the other Natsu say in his head before everything went black.

In the Infirmary

Natsu woke up to a very dark infirmary. From the looks of it, he had already been out for quite a while. However, he could still feel Mira sitting on his lap. His body was aching in pain but he knew that he was grateful that someone cared enough to stay with him.

"What I am going to do with you" Natsu mumbled and went back to sleep/

[I know it's short but been busy]


	21. Chapter 21: The First and Fateful Day

It had been a few days since Natsu last blacked out and still hadn't awoke, his body was still in a state of healing but he was doing ok. Mira was reluctant to leave his side and rarely came out of the infirmary apart from getting bites to eat and toilet breaks. She felt as though she was to blame for his condition but he just did it to protect her.

Logia had also been seen lying on top of the Guild halls roof from time to time, with his hearing, he didn't need to get close to understand what was going on.

Today was the day that Natsu was finally ready to wake back up. As he woke, his eyes were blurry and his head was In deep pain. He could remember everything before he was revived. It felt weird to say the least, but he finally knew everything that happened and would have to see his brother again one day, but he would wait for their fated reunion.

"Natsu you're awake!" Natsu heard a girl's voice say.

Looking straight ahead of him he saw Mira, she was lay on top of him with her arms round his neck.

"Mira? How long have you been here?" Natsu asked.

"You have been out for a couple of days and well I blamed myself for what" But before she could continue Natsu cut her off.

"Don't worry Mira, but what is the real reason you stayed with me?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

Mira mumbled something under her breath and even with his specialized hearing he couldn't hear here.

"What was that Mira?" Natsu asked.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU" Mira blurted but immediately covered her mouth.

"Really?" Natsu asked is shock, in truth he liked her too, some part of it wasn't his choice but he did in fact like her back.

"Well no use in hiding it now then yes Natsu I like you" Mira replied with a smile.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked with a frown.

"Why would you like me? I mean I haven't known you long and all I have done is create a bad impression, I'm a loner who has no friends apart from a dragon and" But Mira cut him off when she smashed her lips into his.

They continued for a couple of minutes, but of course they didn't take it any further, after all they were just kids. They eventually broke the kiss.

"Wow" Natsu said and Mira giggled.

"So what's your answer Natsu?" Mira asked joyfully.

"It depends" Natsu said with a frown which confused Mira.

"Depends on what?" Mira asked beginning to get worried.

"Well, I was raised by a Dragon, but not just any Dragon, I am the prince of the Dragons therefore my magic could make me have more than one mate. I don't really have control over it because my Dragon side picks it, it has already chosen you to be the first and possibly only, but I can't guarantee that you forever be the only one. A blessing and a curse" Natsu said with obvious hurt. [Let me know if you want anyone else to come into the relationship]

Mira was taken a bit back by his words, she knew he had no choice over what was happening.

"It's ok Natsu I'm willing to share as long as you love me, but how is it a blessing?" Mira asked.

"Really? Wow thanks Mira, you don't know how much that means to me. And well for a blessing, you know that I will never leave you because a Dragon mates for life!" Natsu replied with his mood brightening up again.

"So you will never leave me?" Mira asked with hope.

"Not that I would ever want to but no I cannot physically leave you, my feelings for you will always exist"

"Oh Natsu" Mira said and kissed Natsu again but it just happened to be at the wrong time.

"Alright love-birds that's enough" Came Master's voice from the door as Mira jumped off Natsu in surprise.

"MASTER" Mira yelled in surprise.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone considering it seems they haven't really taken a liking to Natsu, but I trust you enough, but Mira I need a work with Natsu, it's really important" Mira nodded understanding the urgency and left.

"So Natsu, I have a question" Master asked in a serious voice.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Are you related to Zeref?" Makarov asked getting straight to the point.

Natsu just stayed for silent for a moment deciding what he should do.

"Will you not tell anyone?" Natsu pleaded.

"What you say won't leave here Natsu, only I and possibly Porylusca will know"

"Yes I am" Natsu said which confirmed Makarov's suspicions.

"I see, may I ask how?" Master added.

"You don't really look shocked, how did you know?"

"You left a lot of clues" Master said.

"I guess I can tell you who I really am" Natsu said which made Makarov raised his eyebrow at.

"It would honestly be easier to show you so let's go to the woods" Natsu said as he got off the bed and walked outside, the Master followed.

"When I was young, a dragon attacked my house killing me and my parents" Natsu said as they walked towards the woods.

"Wait how is it possible that you're alive then?" Master asked shocked.

"Like I said it will be easier to show you, we should be far enough now" Natsu said as he motioned for Makarov to stay back.

"It's going to get real hot, you are gonna wanna stay far away" Natsu said as the the temperature began to rise extremely quickly.

"Natsu's what's happening?" Master asked I shock.

Natsu's power grew substantially, dwarfing everything that had been seen before, it dwarfed both his _**Dragon Slayer Magic**_ and his _**Take Over.**_

"How?" Master managed to get out.

Natsu's power was still rising, it not easily dwarfed the Master's and then Natsu erupted in a column of blinding red light.

"I-s that?" Master said, yes this was the same light that had been seen for miles around erlier that month.

The bright light expanded and Natsu's power had reached it's peak, it was now comparable to that of Zeref and could possibly rival Acnologia, though he had to be in this form to be anywhere near this level of power which he wouldn't openly go round in which could cause more problems in the future.

The light died down, the forest around them was set ablaze. The air was uneasy due to the immense magic power that was radiating from Natsu.

"This is who I really am!" Natsu yelled to the Master.

Natsu now stood 2 feet taller. His body was lined with blood red scales with a black shadowing outline, two wings were sprouted from his back, the same with 2 horns a top of his head. This was E.N.D.

Makarov couldn't even speak, to have this kind of power was mind blowing, it dwarfed that of even the strongest Wizard Saint and was the strongest power he had ever faced. If someone like this was released into the world or over to the Magic Council, it could cause a catastrophe.

"Ju-st what are you Natsu?" Master asked while trembling from the pressure.

"Do you know of the Demon E.N.D?" Natsu asked.

"The strongest Demon of the Books of Zeref?" Master responded.

"Do you know what the initials stand for?" Natsu asked again.

"No one has ever been able to figure it out" Master pointed out.

"They stand for ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL, I am the strongest Demon of the Books of Zeref, but that's not all, I am his little brother!" Natsu shouted.

"I don't even know what to say, but Natsu we have to do something about this power of yours. If the council ever found out about your power then they're would be serious problems. I can limit your power to that of somewhere around Gildarts with a seal. Though you can remove this seal whenever you like. The council could get suspicious so I will just say you were raised by a Dragon, that should explain your power. Is that ok Natsu?" Master asked still staring at Natsu's appearance, this is definitely not what he was expecting today.

"Yes Master it will do just fine, but don't worry about this form, it shall be only used as a means of extreme last resorts" Natsu added respectfully bowing.

"Thank you Natsu, I will never tell anyone about who really are, I understand the predicament you are in but I welcome you with open arms to our Guild" Master said as Natsu deactivated his Etherious Form returning to his kid like state.

"Thank you Master, It's nice to know I can finally have a family" Natsu said with the sign of tears in his eyes.

The Next Day

Natsu still hadn't gone back to Guild after he went home after his conversation with the Master. He decided that he needed to rest for a couple of days, using that form takes a lot out of him but if anyone really needed him Mira knew where he lived as did Lisanna.

Though at the Guild, something very different was happening, today was the fateful day of that mission.

"MIRA COME QUICK!" The Master shouted.

"What is it Master?" Mira asked after rushing to him.

"It's an emergency S-Class mission, I need to take care of it. I would ask Natsu but he went home to rest for a bit, so take your siblings with you and deal with is please" The Master asked not knowing how he will come to regret his decision.

"Will do Master!" Mira yelled and ran to grab her siblings.

[The mission went as it did normally, no point in writing it out]

Mira walked into the Guild with a depressing look on her face, obviously something had gone wrong.


	22. Chapter 22: Memories

[I was thinking about maybe adding Irene into Naty's little relationship as per request from a user. Let me know what you think but I would have to find a way to somehow incorporate her into the story but I think I have an idea on how to do that.]

"Natsu, after seeing your power and knowing who you really are. I have come to the conclusion to erase the memories of the Guild that involved your power, they will still remember who you are, but they will not know that you beat me, Laxus or Mira, I will put false memories, I will put your strength at around Gray's level in their minds. I am doing this to avoid suspicion about your magic or who you actually are. Also, if the council were to catch wind that an 11 year old child beat the Master of the Guild, and one of the Wizard Saints, it would cause serious issues and you would likely become a council slave. Is that ok with you Natsu?"

The Master and Natsu were currently in his office, discussing some problems that had occurred. This was 10 mintues before Mira had come into the Guild.

"That will be fine but I want a few conditions" Natsu responded the Master's proposal.

"And that would be?" The Master asked.

"First, I do not want Mira's memory of me to be wiped, I will discuss with her about the situation and she will agree not to tell anyone. Second, I still want access to the S-Class and higher missions, I also want to retain my S-Class rank. I know what happened last time but everything went fine mission wise and if I went on my own it would have been much easier-but that is in the past. And finally I do not want to the Guild to know that me and Mira are friends or a going out, I don't want them hating her for me, we will keep our relationship a secret and I will see what she wants to do about it. Do you understand?" Natsu asked his 3 proposals.

"Loud and clear. I accept to your requests and everyone will have forgotten about your powers except from me, Mira and Gildarts" The Master agreed to his proposals.

"If that is all you need me for then I will go now, I'll probably go sit on the second floor for a bit, no need to go down to the first floor, go no friends there anyway" natsu mumbled the last part but Master heard it – he honestly felt sorry for him, especially now because with the memory of the fight with him gone, they maybe a bit confused why they hate him, but knowing his cold nature, they would still hate him anyway.

Natsu exited the office before Master could say anything and was going to get prepared for the memory alteration spell.

10 Minutes Later

Mira walked into the Guild with a depressing look on her face, obviously something had gone wrong. It was only her and Elfman and the Guild took notice of this.

"What's wrong Mira?" Gray asked from his table.

"The mis-sion wen-t wrong" She answered and fell to her knees and started to sob.

The Guild was extremely worried. They had never seen Mira crack a tear nevermind full on sobbing.

"What happened Elfman?" Erza asked knowing Mira was not in a state to answer any questions.

"Lisanna is dead" Elfman said which caused the entire Guild to go silent.

Natsu's eyes widened at the revelation, Lisanna was his very first friend at the Guild and she was dead, it couldn't be possible.

"Who killed her?" Everyone looked up to the second floor to see Natsu gripping the railing very tightly, cracks were starting to form.

"I did" Elfman answered.

"How did it happen?" Natsu growled.

Elfman then explained what happened on the mission and how he lost control over his take-over and hit Lisanna. Natsu was furious, was he going to kill Elfman? No, she wouldn't want that, but he had to get out of there before he lost his rage. He started to walk down the stairs but he started to hear things that would push him over the edge.

"Why is he even angry? It's not like he cares" One said.

"Is he going to kill Elfman?" He heard another no matter how much he wanted to doesn't mean he would actually do it.

Other voices started to say things, he was now at the Guild doors and hit it with so much force, it completely shattered leaving nothing but dust in it's place. He turned around before walking out and saw the whole Guild looking at him. He then stormed out of the Guild and rushed back to his house.

"I'll go get him" Mira said getting up with blood shocked eyes and ignored all the voices shouting at her to stay but she just ran after him.

Natsu had just reached his house and he saw Logia lying in the living room. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello Master, how was-what's wrong?" Logia asked noticing the look on Natsu's face, a look that no matter how much he was ignored, he never looked like this- he looked down right depressed.

"Lisanna is dead, Logia" Natsu said as he sat on the couch and curled up into a ball.

After all, Natsu is just a child, been abandoned by everyone he has ever known, he thought that he was just a bad luck charm. Anyone he ever met has left. Now it's Lisanna his first friend. Without him noticing, Mira slipped quietly into the house and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Mira? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked on the point of tears, his girlfriend looked even more depressed than he did.

"I could tell when you were upset when you stormed at the Guild, and I just don't know what to anymore" Mira said breaking down and started to cry.

They stayed cuddled up together for a few moments a comfortable silence, minus the sounds of sobbing.

"Mira I need to talk to you about something" Natsu said breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

Natsu then went on to discuss everything that the Master and he had discussed, minus the part of him being Zeref's brother, he wasn't ready for her to know that yet. She agreed with the terms understanding the problems that had been caused since Natsu's arrival be was glad that she would be able to remember.

The next morning, the Master performed the spell and the memories of the Guild were altered, instead of an incredibly strong and overpowered Natsu, was an average mage that was just a dick and they didn't speak to. He still acted cold to them, sometimes to Mira when there was a lot of people there, but she understood.

Speaking of Mira, after Lisanna's death, she couldn't handle the memories of Lisanna inside her house, but Natsu offered her a place in his house and she accepted it, it's not like she had any parents to look after but there was still Elfman. He was reluctant, very reluctant to let her move out at first, but he knew she needed this, but he was slightly mad at the fact that she didn't tell him where she would be living. Mira became the barmaid of the Guild, so it was easy for her and Natsu to walk home together, he would just wait in the rafters or unnoticed on the second floor, and when her shift finished, she as the last one there.

Natsu's relationship with the Guild hadn't changed. As the years passed, the only people he ever talked to was Master, Mira and Gildarts if he was never around. They were the only people who knew the truth about him at it was going to stay that way.

Mira and Natsu stayed together after the years. Natsu was a completely different person outside the Guild and she gladly accepted him, in Dragon's terms they were basically married, so Mira requested for them to get actually married, she know wears a diamond and gold ring on her finger. The Guild to their surprised never actually noticed this. The wedding was a small one just being Natsu, Mira and the Master, but she was happy none the less.

Mira had changed a lot after the death of Lisanna, with the help of Natsu, she was able to keep her magic but she rarely went on missions, but she became nicer and sweeter with everyone in the Guild, though she didn't like the way the treated Natsu but they had to deal with that. Mira never needed to go on missions, as Natsu got older, he woud take the S,SS and sometimes SSS class missions, he would be gone for quite a while but noone ever noticed, but due to his strength and magic increasing over the years, he was able to complete them.

At that is basically everything that happened, now we are in the town of Hargeon, where the real story begins.


	23. Chapter 23: Hargeon

In the town of Hargeon

A young girl with long blonde hair was currently shopping inside a magic shop.

"Excuse me sir, how much for this key?" She asked sweetly holding up a silver key with a small dog on the front.

"20,00 Jewel" he replied with a huge smile.

"20,000! What a rip, say tell me, how much is it really?" The girl asked sitting on the counter and winking at the cashier.

5 Minutes Later

"I can't believe that stupid cashier only knocked off 1000 Jewel!" The blonde girl screamed.

"OMG It's BLACK DRAGON!"

"BLACK DRAGON"

"DRAGON SENPAI" Screams came from a group of girls who began to run quickly to their target.

"Wait you mean that Black Dragon! The one who uses magic that can't be bought in stores!" The blonde exclaimed and ran off in that direction.

As the blonde girl got there, she saw a crowd of girls surrounding a man. He wore a blue cloak and had a tattoo over his right eye.

"Hello ladies" The 'Black Dragon' purred out.

"EEEHHH" The girls squealed in delight.

"Oh my god! Is this love that I'm feeling? Love at first sight? Can it be?" The blonde girl asked herself but was knocked out of her thoughts when another person pushed passed her.

She looked at this new person. She honestly felt quite intimidated by the man, he had blue cloak that covered his face and was a decent amount taller than her. He also radiated power and superiority.

"Are you the 'Black Dragon'?" The man with the hood asked with a little growl evident in his voice.

"Yes I am kind sir, now would you like an autograph?" The tattooed man said while signing a white piece of paper with his name but the stranger just used his flames to burn away his signature.

"Hey whatcha do that for?" The tattooed man asked.

"LIAR! Make sure that the real Black Dragon is not walking through the same time when you sue his name BORA THE PROVINCE" He loudly so that everyone could here.

"Oh my god! That's the real Black Dragon!" The blonde girl said excitedly to herself.

"So you have figured out my identity huh? Well take this _**Black Flames**_ " The fake shouted as flames came from his hand but was shocked when the hooded man swatted it away with his hand.

"Don't attack some that's way out of your league" The hooded man said rushing forwards at speeds people could only just keep up with and punched him straight in the stomach knocking him out instantly and turned to the crowd.

"You were all under a charm spell, now get out of here!" He said coldly and girls scrambled, however there was still one that was left over which peaked his interest considering she didn't just run off, but he turned to walk away.

"HEY" The girl called him and he turned to see her running after him.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a slightly irritated voice which made her a little angry.

"Is it true that you are the Black Dragon?" She asked with lots of hope.

"Yes, but I'm sorry I have to go, need to get back to my Guild before the Master starts getting annoyed at me" He said with a huff.

"Wait you are in a Guild!?" She shouted.

"Yeah yeah keep it down will ya, what Guild are you in?" He asked her noticing the keys on the side of her belt as Celestial Spirit Keys.

"How did you know I was a mage?" She asked shocked.

"Your belt" He said calmly.

But after studying her for a minute, his eyes widened as he came to realisaiton.

"Come with me, I need to discuss something with you" He said but it was a demand.

The girl had no time to respond as he already started walking off. They walked there in quite a comfortable silence until they came across a restaurant. They went in and sat down at a table and ordered some food until he spoke up.

"Are you a Heartfillia?" He asked eyeing her up and down, he couldn't be mistaken, blonde hair, big chest and the keys, it all made sense.

The girls eyes widened in utter shock, she started to tremble a bit of the thought of having to go back to her father. But she knew she wasn't getting out of this situation.

"How did you know?" Stuttering as she said.

"So it's true then. I knew a member of your family a long time ago, my brother was also good friends with her and Layla Heartfilia" The man said still with his hood up.

"Who are you and how do you know my mother!" She nearly shouted.

"Calm down, I'm Natsu, I have many nicknames, perhaps you have heard of the Salamander of Fairy Tail" He asked her taking his hood down to reveal his matured face and pink hair.

"I thought you said you were the Black Dragon, but I thought he didn't belong to a Guild" She asked with suspicion.

"I am both, to the Guild I am known as Natsu the Salamander, and average mage with average power compared to the rest, but outside the Guild, when I am on my missions, I am known as the Black Dragon to keep my identity a secret. By the way I wouldn't mind meeting your mother, there is something really important I need to thank her for" He answered but he saw her face drop from her smile.

"I'm sorry but she died a while ago. But who was this other person in my family?" She asked wiping a stray tear from her face.

"I see, that's really disappointing, I really needed to thank her for that, if not I wouldn't be here right now. As for the other person, I can't tell you that because that information is personal" he said giving her his condolences.

He needed to thank Layla for opening the Eclipse Gate for him. After all that was the only reason he was there right now, for the other member it was Anna Heartfillia, who was the one who first opened the Eclipse Gate for him, he was good friends with her as she would often babysit him and she was especially good friends with his brother. He would have to ask her spirits about her.

"I see, thank you anyway, I hope one day you can tell me who she was, by the way you said you were in the Fairy Tail guild?"

"Yeah what about it?" He asked raising her eyebrow.

"I would like to join" She blurted out.

"I see very well then. But there is certain things that I must tell you before you join. In the Guild I act more differently, I am much colder and I don't really talk to anyone hence why I am alone on this mission. Also, you can never mention that I am the Black Dragon or how powerful I am, you can say you trust me when fighting a stronger enemy but don't bring anything to do with the Black Dragon, saying that they would probably just laugh, In the Guild I will only use my fire magic. Third, don't say I brought you to Guild, don't worry about getting in, I'll talk to the Master for you, just as if though you randomly found it. The only ones who know about my actual power is Mira, the Master and Gildarts-who is never there anyway. Is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes absolutely! But how does Mira know your secret?" She asked as Natsu finished paying for the food.

"I can't tell you that because if the Guild found out then they would be extremely mad!" He said.

"I see should we get going?" She asked standing up but she saw his hand and saw a ring on his ring finger.

"Are you married?" She asked which caused him to spit out the drink all over the table.

"Yes but you can't tell anyone" He said seriously which caused her to giggle.

"Don't worry I won't, let's go then!" She shouted as they left the restaurant.

Several Hours Later

Lucy and Natsu took the train ride home. Due to his Demonic Powers, Natsu doesn't have his motion sickness. They just chatted about things like what she expected from the Guild, making sure that she knew what she couldn't and could tell, and just general things.

Now Lucy and Natsu were outside the Guildhall doors.

"I'll go to the Master's office and tell him about you, see you later, remember don't tell!" He said waving off as he walked to the back side of the building.

Lucy gulped and opened the Guildhall doors.

She was shocked to see chairs and tables flying everywhere, with a huge brawl consistening in the middle.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself.

"Hello there can I help you?" Asked a sweet voice beside her.

She turned and gasped realizing who it was.

"Mirajane?" She asked putting a hand on her mouth.

"That's me! So can I help you?" Mira asked closing the distance between them and Lucy leaned over to Mira's ear and whispered.

"I came here with Natsu to join the Guild, he told me not to tell anyone though" She said which caused Mira to just stare at Lucy a little in shock but a tinge in jealousy.

"Of course, but how did you know Natsu?" She asked with a little growl in her voice but Lucy didn't pick it up.

"Well basically, Natsu found this guy who was pretending to be him, he fought him, I recognized him and asked who he was. Then he said he recognized me because he knew some members of my family, then we got on a train and came here" She said smiling.

"I see well, let's get you introduced to the Guild and get your Guildmark" She said while she turned to the Guild and started telling them to shut up – and they did, she wasn't the she devil for nothing.

"Well guys we have a new member, her name Lucy make her welcome!" She shouted and then the Guild erupted into cheers and Mira turned to her and her expression darkened.

"By the way, don't try anything on Natsu" Mira growled at Lucy sending a shiver up her spine.

"But I thought Natsu was married" Lucy whispered quietly to Mira.

But Mira just smirked and held up her hand, a bit confused at first but her jaw dropped to floor almost shattering it, on her ring finger, was a ring similar to Natsu's but a bit more feminine.

"Holy" Was all Lucy could get out but Mira placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh no telling, we kept it secret, after all, the Guild doesn't really like Natsu" Mira said with a frown evident on her face.

"Why is that by the way" Lucy said as they walked over to the bar where another Guild brawl was commencing.

"When he joined the Guild, Natsu was always cold and distant, but I and Master learned the truth about what happened, we're the only ones that know and it's up to Natsu if he tells you, though I know he is still keeping some from me, but I don't mind considering he literally has the most messed up past that I have known" Mira explained, Natsu never mentioned the fact that he was a Demon to Mira nor did he mention he was also trained by the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

"So he's had it rough then huh? I for one think he's actually quite nice" Lucy said trying to brighten the mood up a bit.

"He's like that when It comes to people he feels as though he can trust. But when it comes to the Guild, he doesn't trust many people for several reasons, but enough about that, have you found a place to live?" Mira asked, still just the two of them sitting at the bar.

"No not yet, It may take a while so I will have to rent out a hotel for a bit" Lucy said imagining all her money going done the drain.

"You could crash at mine and Natsu's place for a while, you will just have to wait to the end of the day because they din't know we live with each other" Mira smiled sweetly.

"You would do that? But I don't want to intrude" Lucy muttered.

"It's fine really, Natsu's mansion is way too big for the two of us" Mira said while grinning madly.

"Did you say mansion? How the hell does he afford that? He's like 17!" She exclaimed shocked.

"Well unknown to rest of the Guild, Natsu is far stronger than any of them, including the Master, so he takes all the higher jobs which pay out sometimes in the hundreds of millions in Jewels, he's gone for a while but nobody in the Guild seems to notice, I personally don't mind because after one job, he is basically set for a while" Mira said.

"You mean he's stronger than the Master?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

She heard about how strong Fairy Tail's Guild Master was, he was one of the Ten Wizards Saints!

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone that" She whispered to Lucy.

"Does that mean that Natsu's a Wizard Saint?" Lucy asked curiously.

"No, the council has kept on bugging the Master to get him to go, but he always says no because it would raise to many questions so he just ignores them" But that finished their conversation when a few people came over.

"Hi, my name is Gray, this is Elfman, Cana and I can see you have already met Mira" Gray said as he approached Lucy.

She turned to see something that would violate her eyes for a long time.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED" She shrieked.

"CRAP WHERE'S CLOTHES!" He yelled running around trying to find his clothes.

"Sorry about that, he has had a stripping habit ever since he came here" The girl named Cana said to Lucy as she took a seat next to her and pulled a barrel of beer from which seemed out of nowhere.

"WOW" Lucy starred at Cana who just started to down the whole battle.

"Drinking is manly!" Elfman shouted.

That was when Lucy realized that most of the people in the Guild were weirdos.

"Oh yea, Lucy what magic do you use?" Gray asked coming back over, clothed this time.

"Oh I use Celestial Spirit Magic, I can summon spirits from another world and they can help me with my battles!" She said happily.

"You can come on a mission me any time" Gray said which made Lucy turn away in embarrassment because from what she saw in Gray, she found him to be the cool type and his stripping habit way to strange.

"Y-yes" She replied with a bit of a stutter.

"So Lucy, who else have you met?" Cana asked dropping her bottle on the floor.

"Oh not many people, just you guys and Mira" She said leaving Natsu purposely out.

"Ok, you will have great fun here, pretty much everyone here is really friendly, apart from one, his name is Natsu, I would stay away from him if I was you" Cana said which caused Lucy to frown.

"What's so bad about him?" Lucy asked.

"Well for one, he thinks he's really cool and better than everyone else, even though he's only as strong as Gray, two, he ignores anyone that ever tries to talk to him, not that anyone does that, he's pretty much a loner in the Guild, most people question why he was even here in the first place" Cana said which only caused Lucy to frown further knowing truthfully Natsu was pretty much none of them things.

He was down to Earth, didn't brag about his strength, he was friendly and even bought her lunch, and she knew he definitely deserve to be here considering Mira described his past as being crazy.

For the rest of the day, she never saw Natsu return to the Guild, she assumed it was avoiding to talk to anyone, but she didn't mind because the rest of the Guild was really nice to her. She got asked all the normal questions that would be asked when a new person joins the Guild. Now she was waiting for Mira to finish up and for Natsu to appear.

Mira finished up her shift and the Master informed her that Natsu had already gone home because he was feeling slightly tired and needed some rest after a SSS-Class mission that he secretly took.

Mira and Lucy walked back home together. She looked at Natsu's house and she instantly knew that this place was awesome, and it was literally in the middle of the woods, se doubted no-one even knew about it.

Lucy stayed the night in a spare room while Mira slept with Natsu, who still didn't wake up and would have to speak to her in the morning.


	24. Chapter 24: First Team Mission

"ROOOAARRR" A loud roar came from outside of the mansion.

Lucy instantly woke up due to the shriek that roared throughout the forest.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" She shouted as she ran to get dressed from the spare room, to her surprise it had pretty much every type of clothes that you wanted, casual, cool, summer, winter, you name it, it was there, she however, she just the same usual outfit she normally wore.

She ran downstairs to see Natsu and Mira walking hand in hand to the front door very calmly.

"How the hell are you two so calm? Do you even know what that was?" Luc asked as she ran up to them.

"Yes, that was Natsu's pet" Mira said with the same smile she always wore.

"Natsu's pet?" Lucy gulped at the thought of whatever caused that roar.

They walked outside and sat in the middle of the clearing in front of their house was none other than a Dragon. The Dragon was now around 20 feet tall and 30 feet long, tiny for an actual Dragon but they had long life spans growing slowly over the years. The Dragon had razor sharp white as a pearl claws that hooked over like a sickle, red tribal tattoos running along the majority of it's body and the mainframe was midnight black.

"Is that what I think it is?' Lucy asked quietly trying not to provoke the very things of legend.

"How was the mission Logia?" Nastu asked completely disgregarind her question.

"It was no use Natsu, no matter where I looked I can still never pick up any trace of their scents. I think it's certain that the one you're thinking of is most likely in hibernation of is deliberately hiding from us, as for your brother, still no sign, It is pretty much safe to assume he knows that you are alive and is keeping away from you to" The Dragon said as he faced Natsu.

"I see, it doesn't matter now Logia, take a rest for a bit, I think it's been about a year since we have had any fun together, so how about it?" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Who is your brother Natsu?" Lucy asked Natsu.

She was expecting an answer, but she saw Mira, Natsu and Logia to turn to her and stare at her in shock.

"You can hear him?" Mira asked in disbelief.

"Umm, yeah, Is that a problem or something?" Lucy responded.

"No it's nothing like that, it's just that ever since I have had the Dragon, the only ones who have been able to hear the Dragon so far are me and Mira, out of everyone else who I have ever saw or met, believe me that is many people, none of them have been able to hear Logia, by the way his name is Logia" Natsu said recovering from shock.

"So I'm special or something then! Oh yeah nice to meet you Logia!" She said turning to face the Dragon.

"Umm yeah you two, Natsu who is this?" The Dragon asked.

"Lucy Heartfillia, she Is a new member to the Guild and I knew her families. Don't worry, the Guild won't found out about your existence, after all, once a Heartfillia gives their word it is their honor to their family to stick with it."

"I see well Natsu, should we go have some fun?" Logia asked standing up from his position.

"Yeah come on let's go, Lucy, Mira, hop on!" Natsu said running at the Dragon and pouncing on it's back.

"I AM NOT RIDING A DRAGON!" Lucy screamed but it was too late, Mira had already grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the Dragon.

"Hop on" Logia said as the Lucy not so easily go on the Dragon.

"Let's goooo!" Natsu screamed as they flew off at tremendous speeds.

A Few Hours Later

Logia had dropped the trio off close to the Guild, not enough to be detected but it was their usual place if they ever went out with Acnologia. It was only 2 years ago when Natsu had sent Logia on a mission. He was best suited for it, he could fly and he was strong and also had a good sense of smell. Yet he could never complete it. His mission was either to find Acnologia or his brother Zeref, but where ever he looked, he couldn't find a trace of them. This lead him to be gone for long periods of time. They decided that if they were to keep up the rouge of Natsu being a average mage, they would have to wipe the memories of the Dragon. Logia didn't mind, everyone he needed was right next time, Mira and Natsu, as long as they were safe, his job as a Guardian and friend was complete. However, the missions take time, he often only stays for maybe a few hours and only comes back every couple of months.

"From the looks of it Erza should be back today, you are probably going to have to meet her. Be her friend, even though she will talk down to me, hit me and treat me like a weakling, she has a rough past that is partially my fault, indirectly my fault anyway but still try to get along with anyone. I act my way on purpose, do not feel as though you need to do anything" Natsu spoke to Lucy as he, her and Mira approached the halls.

"I'll try to though why do you have this fake persona of yourself, I mean from the looks of it you're really nice" Lucy said with a smile.

"It's just me really, and I don't want them to find out who I really am, so I'm just an average lonely who everyone stays away from. Anyway why would I need anyone else when I have the only one I'll ever need" Natsu said obviously speaking about Mira.

"That's so sweet of you to say Natsu" Mira said as they finally reached the doors.

"I'll go sit on the second floor for a bit, see you later" Natsu said as he waved them off and walked around the Guild.

"Let's go in then" Lucy said as she pushed the doors open.

"Hey Lucy, Hey Mira!" Gray shouted sitting on a table with 2 other random people from the Guild.

They both waved back and Mira went to go back to work as a barmaid and Lucy went and sat down at the bar. Everyone thought that Mira still works as a barmaid because she lost the ability to use her magic after the death of Lisanna, but after Natsu helped her get out of depression, he trained with her, slowly increasing the power of her takeovers.

"ERZA'S BACK!" Loke screamed as he kicked the doors open with a loud thud.

"SHE'S BACK" The Guild screamed and immediately everyone started to tidy up except from, Natsu who was in the Master's office, Lucy and Mira, the former just wondering what the hell was going on and the latter just kept cleaning the bar.

After cleaning up, the Guild door opened up again to reveal a scarlet haired woman, dressed in armor and carrying a huge horn above her head with only one hand. She walked calmly into the Guild, ignoring the complete silence and the starres of all the eyes that were on her.

"Mira is the Master here?" Erza asked breaking the silence and everyone went abck to doing what they were doing.

"Yes, he is in the office talking with Natsu I think" Mira replied while implying she didn't know anything.

"Why is he always talking with Natsu?" Erza asked to herself not expecting a response.

"Maybe it's because of all the trouble he causes" Mira said calmly.

"What does he even do anyway? I mean seriously, he is always gone, not that anyone is complaining, for months at a time, he is only strong enough to take the A-Class missions, does it take that long to complete them. I wouldn't be surprising because I bet he can't get anything done" Erza said while sitting at the bar.

"Yeah must be" Mira said trying her best to hold herself from hitting the tin can with all her might, how she missed the days when they use to fight, however she could change that.

"Yes he is very troublesome, now I'm going to get the Master because I need to speak to him about a job that needs to be done" Erza said while standing up and started walking towards the Master's office.

"Well see ya later Erza, we should have a fight some time!" Mira said while quickly scurrying off.

"I thought you didn't have any magic!" Erza tried to say back but she was already gone.

In the Office

"Hey gramps, Erza is coming up to ask something about a job" Natsu said sitting opposite the Master.

"I see, by the way, are you ever going to tell anyone at least what kind of magic you use? Has any of them ever seen you're magic?" The Master asked.

"I don't know if they even have to be honest, I don't recall using magic in the Guild since we wiped the memories so I don't think they know any magic. What magic do you suggest is best if I ever go on a job with them?" Natsu responded.

"Well, what magic do you feel comfortable with them knowing of?" The Master asked.

"Which ever ones that wouldn't raise to many questions, though I don't really plan on going on any missions any time soon, after all I'm a billionaire and I train in secret, so unless anything peaks my interest then I don't need to go anywhere" Natsu responded.

"What if I were to put you on this job that Erza is coming here to talk about, but we still need to come to a conclusion on which magic you will use, so which do you think?"

"I'll pass, that woman has had it out for me ever since I joined, she may not remember but I sure do, plus she will probably bring someone else along and that makes it worse. As for my magic, I will probably use _**requip**_ because It doesn't raise any suspicions and I could use some basic _**Fire Dragon Slaying Magic**_ , after all, even you don't know the magics I have" Natsi said smugly.

"Don't remind me, Is still get back pains from when you knocked me out that day. I hate the fact that someone in the Guild, nevermind a child, is that much stronger than the Master, also I agree, if you want just don't tell them the name of the magic, that should not raise anything. Though I would suggest not using anything like your Dragon Armor, the sword is fine but the armor maybe be a bit too much" The Master said while pushing his back with his hands to emphasize the pains.

Natsu's attire had gone through many changes over the years. He stopped wearing his sword around the Guild and just put it in his magic storage. Now he just wore the normal Natsu clothes.

"She's here" Natsu said and on queue the door opened the reveal the scarlet haired warrior with angry glare when she saw Natsu.

"Erza, how unexpected" Natsu greeted the warrior.

"Shut it Natsu – do you know what, we don't even know your second name" Erza responded to Natsu's greeting.

"Is it true we never told them your surname Natsu?" The Master asked.

"I guess so, but why would you want to know" Natsu said coldly.

"Just tell me!" Erza demanded.

"Fine, fine, it's Dragneel" Natsu sighed giving in to the redhead.

"Natsu Dragneel, now would you leave while I talk to Master about this mission" Erza said while gesturing to the door.

"Actually Erza, I would like Natsu to see what this mission is also about" The Master said.

"Very well, no matter how much I disagree, your word is absolute, while I was in a bar I overheard suspicious activity of a Guild name Eisenwald and that they have gotten hold of a sealed object named Lullaby - " Erza went to continue but Natsu cut her off.

"Did you say Lullaby?" Natsu asked just to make sure.

"That I did, why do you know what it is?" Erza asked.

"Shit this is much worse than I thought, Master, give this mission to me" Natsu demanded.

"WHAT, HOW DO YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO DEMAND THAT" Erza yelled at the Dragon Slayer.

"Calm down Erza" The Master demanded.

"Sorry Master, I just do not see how he has the right to demand anything, and if it is worse than he thought then why would he go considering that I am stronger" Erza said calming down from her outburst.

"If only you knew" Natsu muttered and Erza didn't hear.

"Actually Erza I feel as though that Natsu should accompany you on your mission, it would be good for him because he has never gone on a mission with anyone in the Guild" The Master said completing shocking Erza.

Natsu had gone on mission with another member, that being Mira, they went on some for training but only Master and her know that.

"But Master, this is a serious job that involves a Dark Guild -"

"Natsu is a mage, he will be fine, though I would assume that you would be bringing someone else along with you. How about Gray and that new girl, what was her name again? Lucy that was it. Take her" The Master cut her off.

"Very well, though I do not like what you are asking I will do it. I can't believe I have to work with him" Erza said pointing at Natsu.

"Feelings mutual, damn you old man!" Natsu glared at the Master.

"Now, now Natsu no need to get violent, you have a mission to prepare for" The Master reminded him.

"Fine" natsu huffed.

The two then left the office. Erza went to find Lucy and Gray – though she didn't tell them that Natsu would be on their mission. Natsu went to say goodbye to Mira and then they all had to meet at the train station.

Natsu had arrived early to the train station. He had nothing better to do as Mira was in work and there wasn't even enough time to do anything. Now the other group had arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Gray said coldly (ha) towards Natsu who was sat on the bench.

"Did Erza not tell you? Master said I had to come along" Natsu replied.

"No she didn't, why would Master want you to come along?" Gray asked again.

"Who is that Gray?" Lucy asked pretending like she had never met him before, Natsu also caught on to this.

"That is Natsu, don't bother trying to speak to him, he is not a good person" Gray said and now Erza replied.

"Glad to see that you can actually come on time, now let's get on the train" Erza said any everyone got up and got on the train.

Gray sat next to Lucy much to her displeasure as she would rather sit next to Natsu, and Erza reluctantly sat next to Natsu.

"Erza, you never actually explained the mission, care to explain?" Gray asked.

"Very well, we are looking for a Dark Guild called Eisenwald, they have gained possession of a cursed object named Lullaby, I don't know anything about it but they need to be stopped" Erza explained.

"Lullaby? As an in the curse of death Lullaby?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"I guess, you know about it?" Erza asked.

"Lullaby is a flute that when played those who hear it die. From what I heard anyway" Lucy explained.

"If it is true then we will waste no time, though natsu recognized the name so do you know anything about it?" Erza asked.

"..." Natsu didn't say anything, he would rather face that demon alone so he could end it quickly but having those know it was a Demon of the Book of Zeref then he wouldn't be able to get away with so easily destroying it.

"Fine, we don't need your help anyway" Gray said turning away his look from the young slayer.

The ride went in silent for a while until Lucy decided to speak up.

"So what type of magic does everyone use? I use _**Celestial Spirit Magic**_ , basically I can summon people to help me fight" Lucy said while jingling her keys.

"That could prove to be very useful. As for me, I use _**requip**_ magic, it allows me to summon armor and weapons from a different dimension" Erza explained while holding out her hand, it glowed and a sword appeared.

"Wow, that's very pretty" Lucy commented.

"You think so? Well I think that Gray's magic is much more prettier than mine" Erza said.

"Really? Well, I use _**Ice-Make Magic**_ which allows me to create anything out of ice" Gray explained while creating the Fairy Tail symbol on his palm.

"That's so cool! So what type of magic does Natsu use?" Lucy asked but that made the tone of the conversation switch slightly.

"Now that I think about it, I don't know. How about you Gray?" Erza asked while trying to remember if Natsu ever demonstrated his magic.

"No idea, seriously, is there anything we know about him?" Gray asked completely ignoring the fact that Natsu was listening to them, though he was pretending to be asleep to be fair.

"You really don't know what magic he uses" Lucy asked in disbelief, she knew they hated him but to not know his magic.

"This is his first team mission, we know nothing about him but we know that he just acts cold and rude, he has done since he joined the Guild" Erza tried to justify the fact she didn't know his magic.

"Why don't we ask him?" Lucy asked.

"Good idea Lucy, Natsu what magic do you use? Tell me!" She demanded.

Natsu didn't respond. Instead, he held his arm out in front of Erza. The group was a little confused by his actions, but then his arm began to glow bright blue, bright enough that the members had to cover their eyes because of the flash. When the blue died down, the group was shocked to see a sword in his hand. It was a katana with a red handle with black lacing. The blade was black with dark blue spiral patterns running along. It was nothing like Erza had ever seen.

"Is that-" Gray said.

"Requip Magic" Erza stumbled out knowing someone else had her signature magic.

Natsu however, was not done with his little show. Fire sprialed and surrounded his arm completing shocking the other mages and making them back away from him. The fire was hot, hotter than anything that should be able to burn human skin, but Natsu was completely unscathed. He let the fire die down and placed the katana on his lap still admiring it's beauty from the day he got it – back when he was with Acnologia.

"What was that?" Erza asked in slight disbelief.

"Basic fire magic, it's only about as strong as Gray's magic so please close your mouth before a fly lands in there" Natsu said cooly.

"Idiot!" Erza yelled and punched him on top of his head.

Natsu pretended to flinch as though it hurt but in reality it didn't.

"Can I have a look at the sword?" Erza asked with slight sparkles in her eyes, she could already admire the craftmen ship from just looking at it.

"No" Was all that Natsu said before putting the sword away not wanting anyone to question the materials that the sword was made out of.

The conversation was just between Lucy, Gray and Erza for the rest of the ride. They had finally came to the last stop and Natsu was still pretending to be asleep. His real reason behind this was because he could smell the stench of blood and he could also sense Lullaby, so he stayed behind when the others got off.

"Hey guys, where is Natsu?" Lucy asked as the others just remembered.

"We left him on the train!" Erza yelled.

"Good, now he can't interfere with the mission" Gray said as he and Erza walked off not even bothering to see if they could do anything about Natsu.


	25. Chapter 25: The Black Dragon

With Natsu

"God how long does it take for this guy to get here" Natsu mumbled under his breath.

Natsu was currently still sat in the same seat as before, he was waiting for the guy who smelt of blood.

"Finally" natsu mumbled as he saw the guy approaching, his main features being his large white trench coat and his spiked hair.

"Hi there, mind if I take this seat?" The man asked pointing to the seat opposite Natsu.

"Go ahead" Natsu said pointing to the same point.

"You know I envy you, being part of a Light Guild and all. You get so many pretty women, I heard you got a new girl, mind if I take her for a spin, or what about the red-head, though I would love to take Mira -"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Natsu growled barely preventing himself from completely obliterating the person in front of him.

"Oh? Did I hit a soft spot? What are you going to do about it? You know what our Guild calls people like you? FLIES!" The guy yelled summoning some snake like shadows and launching them towards Natsu, but to Kageyama's surprise, Natsu just caught the shadows with one hand not bothering in showing his power – why should he care? Nobody was around.

"Tell me, ever heard of the Black Dragon?" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Of course I have, he is a relentless monster, his power is amazing so they say, he has destroyed many Dark Guilds and has completed several SSS Class missions. He is a lone warrior, who hasn't heard of him?" Kageyama responded trying to retrieve his shadows but he had no luck under Natsu's grip.

"What If I were to tell you that you're looking at him?" Natsu said with an even bigger grin.

"I-Impossible!" Kageyama yelled still failing to get his shadows.

"Now give me Lullaby before you force me to take it" Natsu said holding his hand out demanding the flute.

"Never! You are not him! He isn't in a Guild!" Kageyama said in response to his demand.

"Fine by me, don't complain if you die" Natsu dropped his grin and glared.

Before Kageyama could even respond Natsu had already attacked.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" Natsu yelled lunging forwards punching Kageyama straight in the stomach, however, Natsu put far too much power into it for a mage like him causing shckwaves to ripple through the train and sent Kageyama straight out of the wall.

"Shit! I need to control my power better!" Nastu yelled at himself.

Though hope was not lost for the mission, due to his acute hearing, he had already heard that they planned to take over the next station but that was only a decoy for the Master's meeting that was going to take place. All he had to do was wait.

With Lucy, Gray and Erza

They had heard that the Dark Guild of Eisenwald was planning to take over the next station from a Guard, they had attained a magic mobile and they were already there, unknown to the them, Natsu was not far behind.

"Shouldn't we go get Natsu? That train goes across the country" Lucy said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"The life of many innocent people are at risk. And he would probably make the job harder considering he never seems to listen" Erza replied as they continued walking down the street towards Oshibana Station.

"Hey look, something is happening over there!" Gray yelled pointing to the commotion up ahead.

"Let's go check it out" Erza said as they ran off to where all of the guards were gathered in front of the station.

"What's going on here" Erza demanded as she approached one of the guards.

"What's that to you!" The guard said back but Erza just head butted him knocking him out.

"She's crazy" Lucy sweatdropped as Erza knocked out multiple guards, after finally getting an answer, the group marched into the station.

They kept walking until they came across a squadron of Rune Knights, however they were all knocked unconscious and Lucy was beginning to feel a big worried, she was fine before because she knew how strong Natsu was and knew he would have no problem in taking care of them.

Finally, they reached their destination. In the main part of the station, at least 60 mages were gathered, all listening to a speech a guy with a hood and scythe was giving, standing next to him.

"Here are the Fairy Flies! My name is Erigor and today is the day you die flies!" Erigor shouted as all the mages turned to face the 3 that was standing at the entrance of the clearing.

"2 girls and one boy, what a joke!" One of the members shouted.

"You think you can take on Eisenwald" Another shouted.

"Get them!" The members shouted, but the leader disappeared in a flash of wind.

With Natsu a Few Minutes Earlier

"Finally" natsu said finally reaching the station.

When he walkde inside, he could already hear the voices of the other 3 members and all of the voices of the Dark Guild inside. Natsu being himself decided it would be better just to take all of them out quickly.

" _ **Requip!**_ " Natsu said.

His regular attire was now changed. He now wore a long blue and black cloak that had a hood which covered up his head and hair not revealing his identity. He wore a white shirt along with blue jeans underneath though you couldn't actually see them. In his right hand was the same katana he had out on the train.

"Time to have some fun" Natsu said as he finally reached the members.

"Get them!" The members shouted as he just arrived.

But before the 3 other members of the team could even react all they could see was a blue blur in front of them.

" _ **Chaos Dragon's Sword Technique: Slashes of the Masses**_ " Natsu said in his more demonic voice so they wouldn't recognize him.

All the mebers heard was the unsheathing of a sword, a blue blur that quickly ran next to every one of the Dark Guild members, and then the same clicking noise of the sword. The Dark Guilds stood there for a second but then all of them dropped to the ground, some leaking blood.

"What just happened?" Erza asked to the other 2 members.

"I have no idea" Gray responded.

"It may have to do with that guy over there" Lucy said pointing to Natsu, who still had his cloak on but had requipped his sword back into his pocket space to avoid detection.


	26. Update!

Update

It has been a while since I have last done one of these but I'm happy to announce that I will be continuing on with the story again. I have been really busy over the last 2 months but I finally have the time to do these once again.

The next chapter will probably be up either the next couple of days or Christmas either one but it will be up soon.

Thanks for all the support by the way.

Until next time.


	27. Christmas Special

Christmas Special – A Christmas with Natsu

Merry Christmas everybody, with 2016 coming to an end I hope that everybody had a great year and has an even better 2017. This chapter does not influence the story as it meant as more of a 'what if' Natsu had a Christmas with the Guild and how it would play out.

The next official chapter will be out either tomorrow or the day after and after that the story will prbably continue at around two chapters per week.

The land of Fiore, usually a lush and vibrant landscape but at this time of year it became a winter wonderland. White. Every direction was covered with the ice crystals. Usually, the cold would bother most people, but for Natsu it was a mere inconvenience. Most of the snow melted when it got a couple of centimeters away from his skin and he didn't know what feeling cold was like due to the fact that he was a Fire Dragon Slayer.

Today was a rare day for Natsu as he was just doing nothing but lounge around in his house that he and Logia had built in the woods a couple of years ago. Normally, he would be out on a mission or training, but today Mira wanted to speak to him about something. Mirajane Strauss was the 'Demon of Fairy Tail' or as Natsu saw her, his wife. At this time of year, Mira would spend most of her time at the Guild due to them spending it together as a 'family', most of the other members however did not see Natsu as part of their 'family' as he was always cold or was never around.

Natsu didn't really like being around the other Guild members, they didn't know about his enhanced hearing so when he was there they would often make remarks about him thinking he couldn't hear, however he barely went though he did like to go on the bleachers to listen to what was going on in the Guild these days.

The previous Christmas' were spent with his foster parents or as he would just call them, his dad. The earlier Chrismas' were spent with his brother, Zeref but they were cut short when he went through the Eclipse Gate and has never seen him again after that. They would receive presents off their parents and would make snowmen and have snowball fights in the snow. It may be hard to believe but even 400 years ago they still celebrated Christmas.

When he was Igneel, he would often take him to places he had never seen before, he often scared the towns people half to death when he flew over but Natsu loved to fly on his back.

The short time he spent with Acnologia he often spent his Christmas' as a day off from training and having fun with Acnologia in his human form. He would buy Natsu some presents but they would normally end up having a fight.

But the years with the Guild were different, during the day he was alone as Logia was off searching for his brother and Mira was at the Guild, but at the night he spent his time with Mira.

Natsu was cut out of his reminiscing thoughts when he heard the door go. Mira had gone out early morning saying she needed to do something and now she was back.

"Natsu?" Mira called as she closed the door behind her and took her coat off, not all people could have heat protection like the Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah?" Natsu called back as she walked through the living room entrance.

The Master was the only other person who knew of Natsu's house along with his wife, though since Natsu came to the Guild the Master's home had gone through several upgrades itself, the amount of money natsu brought in off completing his jobs was insane, it was just under half of what the rest of the Guild brought in including Gildarts, not even the Master knew the full extent of Natsu's power but if the council ever found out that such a mage existed then there would be serious problems.

"So how come you were gone this morning?" Natsu asked, it was only 10 in the morning now so he didn't know what time she left.

"The Guild's doing something special this Christmas, everyone got together and went out and got a giant Christmas tree, isn't that great Natsu?" Mira replied.

"Yeah, great" Natsu replied sarcastically.

"How about you come down to the Guild this year for Christmas this year?" Mira asked with her puppy eyes.

"No" Natsu replied quickly.

"For me?" Mira asked again batting her eyelashes, it was a look Natsu could not resist.

"Fine but you know they don't like me" Natsu said as he got off the couch and started to walk towards the front door.

"YAY" Mira yelled pulling Natsu into a hug.

"Does that mean we can go Christmas shopping?" Mira asked still holding on.

"Yeah yeah sure, you can even get stuff for the Guild members" Natsu said as he took her hand and walked out of the house.

"Money isn't exactly a problem with all the jobs you complete" Mira said.

"I didn't do all of them alone" Natsu said as they began to walk towards the shopping mall.

When they arrived they were surprised to see that it was actually quite quiet, suprising since it was Christmas day and people would be spending their money. Though they were quite glad since if anyone from the Guild saw them then there would be a lot of explaining to do.

They spent several hours at the mall. Mira bought clothes and jewelry for herself while Natsu just walked around with her, there was nothing that he really needed. Mira also bought the best gifts she could find for each member of the Guild. Natsu didn't realize that Mira was already plotting something.

Now they had finished their shopping and Natsu and Mira were approaching the Guild.

"You go in first, I'll go talk to Gramps for a bit" Natsu said as he let go of her hand.

"Sure but you better come down into the Guild later" Mira said as they finally reached the door.

"I promise" Natsu said as they went their separate ways, Natsu went to the Master's office where as Mira went straight into the Guild with her hands full of shopping.

Natsu had finally reached the door of the Master's office but he heard that someone else was also inside talking to the Master, but considering it was only Erza he decided to just walk straight in.

"Natsu?" The Master asked as he stepped into the office.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock on a door before entering?" Erza asked with a stern voice.

"No" Natsu said simply, it was true though, when you grow up with two dragons there isn't many doors that you can go through.

"So what brings you here today Natsu?" The Master asked as Natsu walked close to his desk.

"Well I just wanted to talk but red head over there is here so that isn't happening and also came to give you your Christmas present, couldn't really think of what you would like so I just brought money instead" Natsu said but the other 2 thought that he only meant a little amount of money, but both Erza and Master was shocked when Natsu pulled out a large stack of jewels that looked to total up to more than 15 million.

"This is from me and you know who, she wanted to get you something but in the end we couldn't find anything, hope this will do" Natsu said as he began to leave the room but the Master stopped him.

"Natsu, I can't accept this amount of money" The Master said picking up the jewels.

"It's fine really, besides you know her, she would moan if I took it back so do it for my sake please. Besides, not like I need the money anyway, use it for the Guild or something" Natsu replied.

At this point Erza was beyond shocked, since when did Natsu have 15 million jewels to be giving to people as a Christmas gift, and the who the hell was 'her', was it someone from the Guild because from her point it sounded like Natsu's wife/girlfriend but who would want to go out with Natsu?

"Fine I'll accept, but at least stay in the Guild this year for Christmas, everybody should be happy at Christmas, even you Natsu" The Master said.

"Yeah I'm staying this year, you know I can't refuse her when she gives you that look" Natsu said as he started walking out the room again.

"You're right about that" Makarov said as Natsu had now left the room.

"OK Master, it seems as though I have been completely left out of the question but where in hell did Natsu get that amount of money and who the hell is 'her'" Natsu heard Erza say as he left the office.

Natsu went and sat in the bleachers for a bit and waited for the night time celebration. Night time had finally arrived and it was time for him to get down, though when he got down he went and sat in a corner so that nobody would notice him.

By this time, pretty much the entire Guild was in the hall, aside from Gildarts whom Natsu had still yet to meet. In the center of the hall was a giant Christmas tree that was heavily decorated with tinsel and baubles. Around the edge of the room were the names of every member of the Guild, even Natsu's was there as a means of a place where people can store presents for those they wish to give it to.

Everybody had a stack of presents ready to be opened. Everybody except Natsu. Natsu didn't have a single present under his name. He wasn't surprised, the Master always gave him something privately and Mira always gave him his at the night time.

Now it was time to open all the presents. Natsu just watched the happy faces of the Guild as they tore into their presents. But as they got down to the last present, he could see that it was Mira's that they had yet to open. Everyone decided to open their presents.

"Wow, who got me a Ice Lacrima? I can use this to practice my ice magic" Gray said.

"The craftsmanship on this sword is amazing, who could afford this?" Erza said unwrapping her present.

"Is this a beast-soul? That is manly!" Elfmen yelled.

"What are these cards? I've never seen a set like them in my life!" Cana yelled excitedly.

"Cool! New running shoes! Jet yelled.

"Look at all these plant seeds!" Droy shouted.

"Got to admit, these new headphones are pretty awesome" Laxus said as he examined the headphones.

Everyone was wondering who these gifts were from but they soon saw the label.

"From Natsu" They all said at the same time.

Natsu nearly fell of the chair he was sitting on when they said that. Everyone in the room turned to look at him with a surprised expression. Not wanting all the attention Natsu glared at them, stood up and left the room.

Everybody was really confused, why did Natsu get them a gift? More importantly, they didn't get him anything, then they saw the pile, nobody got Natsu anything.

"We messed up didn't we" Erza said as she examined her sword.

"Yes you did" The Master said as he gave them a dissapointing look.

Meanwhile

'God damm Mira why did she have to and pull something like that?' Natsu thought as he walked through the woods to work off some of his agression.

That night the sound of flames and destruction could be heard echoing through the town of Magnolia as a dragon released his anger. He was sure to get back at Mira for this.


	28. Chapter 28: The Shinigami

"Who is that?" Gray asked pointing to the newly arrived Natsu.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Erza shouted as she marched over to Natsu, "Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

But Natsu just ignored her and started to walk out the building.

"Hey! She was talking to you!" Gray shouted. 'Not good!' Gray thought, Erza did not like to be ignored.

But before Erza could go any further, the man was gone and was nowhere to be seen.

'Was that Natsu?, but he sounded so demonic...' Lucy thought, the voice alone sent shivers down her spine, it was scary to think that he could take down a Guild by himself in a few slashes of a sword.

"So what did I miss?" Natsu asked as he walked in from the front entrance, a different entrance from where he had previously left from.

'Guess that answers that question' Lucy thought.

"Where were you Natsu?" Erza half-shouted.

"Did you forget you red-haired bitch? YOU LEFT ME ON THE FUCKING TRAIN!" Natsu yelled back.

"He's in for it now" Gray said to Lucy fearing that Erza.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled slamming her first right into his stomach 'knocking him out cold',"Learn some manners Natsu" Erza said as she dragged Natsu's 'knocked out' figure to the others.

"Is she always like this?" Lucy asked Gray.

"All the time" Gray replied, 'Scary!' Lucy thought.

"This isn't over yet Fairies!" Shouted the voice of Erigor descending from the top of the station.

"ERIGOR!" Erza yelled back drawing her sword ready for the fight.

"There's no need to fight now Titania! You're too late!" Erigor yelled and started to laugh.

High winds began to pick up up round the outside of the station and swirled in a tornado-like vortex.

"Now the Fairies are trapped inside my wind barrier and there's nothing you can do about! Have fun while I go get revenge on your precious Guild Master!" Erigor yelled out of arrogance.

"Master!? Like we would let yo-" Erza yelled but Erigor disappeared in a gust of wind.

"This is bad!" Lucy shrieked out.

"Erigor is going to the Guild Master's meeting. We have to stop him!" Erza yelled while her and the rest of the group ran outside to the barrier.

Erza starte to charge towards the barrier. 'Please don't do what I think you're going to do!' Natsu mentally shouted, but to his disappointment she just ran straight into the barrier. 'Shit, no I can't break it! God dammit Erza!' He inwardly cursed.

"Erza! Are you ok?" Gray asked as he inspected her wrist.

"I'm fine Gray it's just a scratch, but the bigger problem is how we are going to get out of this barrier" Erza said stating the obvious.

"If only we could go under the barrier" Gray thought out loud mentally.

"That's it!" Lucy yelled pulling out a key from her belt.

'Good thinking Lucy' Natsu thought as he recognized Virgo's key.

Her and Gray had completed a mission where they had to burn a book and they completed it easily. At the end of the mission, the same Celestial Spirit they had fought with inside the mission wanted Lucy to have her key so she gave it to her.

" _ **Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!**_ " Lucy shouted while pointing the key to the ground and out of a flash of light, Virgo appeared.

"Is it time for punishment. Master?" Virgo asked.

"Master!? Don't call me that!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment.

"How about Mistress?" Virgo asked again.

"Absolutely not!" Lucy shrieked.

"Then what about Princess?"

"You know what, that doesn't sound that bad" Lucy replied.

'Classic' Natsu inwardly laughed.

"Not the time to be sorting out names is it Lucy?" Gray tried to move the conversation on.

"Oh yeah! Virgo, can you dig a tunnel under this wind barrier?" Lucy asked as their final hope.

"I will do my best, Princess" And with that Virgo transformed into a human-drill and dug under the barrier.

"It worked!" Lucy shouted.

"Well done Lucy! Now let's hurry!" Erza yelled pushing her, Gray and Lucy towards the hole leaving Natsu to just stand there dazing off into the distance without a care in the world.

"Huh? Oh yeah" Natsu realized he was day dreaming, the wind reminded him of the days spent flying through the skies on Igneel's back or the times he would play piggy-back with his brother, but he now had somewhere else to be and someone else to save who actually cared for him.

However, when Natsu had jumped through the hole, the other three were already at least half a mile away in a magic mobile.

"They left me behind again didn't they" Natsu said with a slight frown on his face, though he knew that if he was going to keep his cold and hateful act up, then he would be more suspicious and people would want to know more about him so it had to be done.

Another reason why he had to act code was because the demon inside of him feeds of positive emotions. The happier and joyful he is, the more powerful the demon becomes making it more likely to take over him when he starts to fight or any time really. If this would to happen anywhere inside Magnolia then any wizard would be able to sense his power and would come running. When acts cold, he truly feels hateful because the demon inside cannot take these emotions if they genuine keeping the demon inside. He has the ability to use the power of his demonic side while sustaining his free will, but if too much emotion is absorbed then the demon would likely go on rampage slaughtering thousands if not millions of people, he couldn't let this happen, he had a wife now and someone else to consider a father figure, he wouldn't let that ruin it.

"LOGIA!" Natsu screamed as loud as he could.

After a minute or two, the sound of wings could be heard flapping. Logia was faster than any vehicle and going round them he could take Erigor down quickly before they got there. He jumped on Logia as he flew past and set off towards the flying Erigor.

As Natsu got closer to Erigor, he decided that he was close enough to let Logia fly away so he jumped off Logia and burst into a sprint.

"Those Fairies can't catch me now" Erigor said sitting on top of an air cloud.

"I can't what?" Natsu said as he appeared below Erigor.

"You! How the hell did you get past my wind barrier?" Erigor shouted as he took the scythe off his back.

'Better make sure I don't kill him instead, I should limit my power' Natsu thought as he put a seal on the amount of magic power he could use. This made him a hell of a lot weaker and little more fragile but could take hits far better than any other mage. This would make the fight look more authentic.

"You know there is something called digging right?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

'Shit he's right, why is there such an obvious loophole in my attack? Ah well save that for later' Erigor thought. "Prepare yourself Fairy fly I will tear you to shreds! _**Storm Bringer**_ " Erigor yelled as a wind tornado flew out of his hand.

"Is that all?" Natsu asked rhetorically lighting his fist on fire and smashing the wind to pieces.

"Looks like you're not all talk, how about this! _**Storm Mail**_ " Erigor said as he covered himself in wind. "What will you do now, Fairy fly?" Erigor said as he rushed towards Natsu swinging his scythe.

Natsu tried to catch the scythe and only barely caught it, limiting his power to an A-Class in hindsight was probably not the best idea but if he released his power midfight it would skyrocket instantly as he has no control without concentration. The wind started to shred through his clothing and caused a little grazing on his arms but nothing that caused him to bleed.

"How the hell are you not in pieces?" Erigor yelled pushing more force into his sycthe.

"Easy, I'm stronger" Natsu said while taking a deep breath.

'Huh? What's he doing? Ah shi-' Erigor yelled mentally when Natsu shouted " _ **Fire Dragon's ROOOAR**_ " Blasting fire straight out of his mouth straight at the wind surrounding him, at this range, the wind could not dispel the fire with the force behind it.

Erigor was sent tumbling backwards on to the train tracks.

"Damm that hurt. You will pay for hurting me fly! Time for my trump card! _**Emera Beam**_!" Erigor shouted crossing his arms in a X shape. A large blast of wind was sent directly towards Natsu's chest. To make the fight more believable, he let himself take the attack head on making out like he couldn't avoid it.

Natsu was sent flying after taking the full force of the attack, a 1 inch deep cut had been cut into his chest and he was bleeding.

"Take that Fairy fly, you are hundred years too early to beat a mage like this. Now that that's over, I'm gonna go get some revenge" But as Erigor was about so set off he could hear the sound of laughter, Natsu's laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Erigor shouted.

Natsu ignored his question and simply said, "I forgot what it was like to feel pain! This is good, too good! " Natsu shouted while licking some of the blood that had gone on to his hand. He tends to take enemies out in one shot and leaves them without a chance to fight back so he never feels any damage, but now with his limit power he felt a feeing he had not felt in a long time.

"What in the world are you?" Erigor asked in disbelief, he was laughing over taking his strongest attack head on.

"Your worst nightmare" Natsu replied and covered himself in flames and charging straight at the stunned Erigor and hitting him straight in the stomach knocking him out cold.

"I have to this more often" Natsu said laughing to himself, he then realized he sounded slightly insane and sadistic and quickly stopped.

Just after the fight had finished, he could see the others in the car heading towards him. His clothes were torn and his some of his cut was showing and bleeding so the fight looked good enough not be questioned, now he had to wait and come up with a reason why he got there first.


	29. Update: Help Needed

This is just a little update that will determine the future of the story.

So just to sum it up, Natsu is at a point now where there is not many people who could put up a fight against him, wizards saints could provide him with a some-what decent fight but for Natsu to go all out it would need to either Zeref or Acnologia whose fight would not be to the end of the story.

At the story goes, there are a few plot holes (thanks for pointing a couple out 8ytan, I'm going to try to fix them up, already have a couple of ideas) that I may have created while writing the story, usually the chapters are done a couple at a time and the last chapter was written a couple of months ago but I posted it when it was posted so sometimes it's hard to remember all the details.

As for the story there are a couple of ways I can see it going:

One would be to keep Natsu's strength a secret for as long as possible hiding it whenever he can. This would mean that whenever he is with the Guild, he would hold back the majority of his power and could lead him to getting hurt at least keeping some tension.

A different route could be that Natsu pretty reveals his strength to the Guild, not of all of it but more than if he was trying to hold back.

To keep the story interesting I will be adding things that aren't normally in the Fairy Tail manga/anime because so far, the story has been the same apart from Natsu's origins, power and how everyone treats him. I'm going to do one soon so we will see how it turns out.

Let me know if anyone can think of any other suggestions regarding the path which the storyline could take, if not them I am going to go down the path of Natsu hiding is strength  
while fixing the plot holes.

As for romance within the story, should I keep it to just Mira or should I add a few extra people in there? Let me know if you do and who should be in it.

That's all for now, and thanks for the reviews, it helps a lot when thinking of future ideas for the story.


	30. Chapter 30: Lullaby

"Erza slow down! You're not going to be able to fight!" Gray yelled over the wind that was caused by Erza speeding on the magic mobile.

"Erza, Gray's right, you need to slow down, you will run out of magic" Lucy tried to convince Erza but she would have none of it.

"That doesn't matter now, if we are late then all of the Guild Masters could be in danger. I am relying on you two to fight in my place" Erza said back.

"Still I feel like we should have at least waited for Natsu, I mean three versus one (not counting her in there) has better odds right?" Lucy asked nervously knowing that Natsu was quite a tedious topic, no doubt everyone else hated him.

"He was daydreaming at a time like this, that just shows he doesn't ever care about the Master's life and if he wanted to come then he should have come quicker" Erza replied.

"Erza's right Lucy, you may be new here and you don't know anything about Natsu, trust me he's bad news, I recommend you stay away from him" Gray said seriously.

"Yeah, you don't know anything" Lucy muttered under her breath and the others couldn't hear.

"Wait, isn't there someone sitting next to a body further up?" Gray shouted.

"Isn't that Erigor?" Lucy asked trying to see who it was.

"Yeah, but who is the guy next to him?" Gray shouted.

"Natsu" Was all that Erza said, who else could have pink hair?

"It can't be Natsu, we left him behind, there is no way he could get in front of us!" Gray shouted.

"Let's find out!" Erza shouted approaching the downed Erigor and Natsu.

"Finally" Natsu said as they got out of the car.

"YOU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE BEFORE US!" Erza demanded grabbing his shirt not noticing the wound or the blood that got on her hand.

"Why does it matter, the fact is that he's beat and he didn't kill the Master, isn't that right Titania?" Natsu knew mocking her would get him out the situation, for now at least.

"I guess you're right but you will tell me when we get back to the Guild. Now let's go deliver Lullaby to the Guild Masters meeting in Clover" Erza said as she let go off Natsu and took the flute off the ground and went back to the car.

"Looks like Erigor really did a number on you Natsu. Just to let you know that if it was me then my clothes would be fine" Gray said to Natsu.

"Like they are now?" Natsu inquired.

"Huh? What do you me- Ah not again!" Gray yelled as he realized he was just in his shorts.

"Are you ok Natsu?" Lucy asked, from the angle that she was at, she couldn't see the wound on his chest.

"I'm fine, though it may not be a good idea to bring Lullaby to the Master's meeting but they are not going to listen" Natsu said as he and Lucy got in the car and set off towards clover.

Lucy was in the back with Natsu and Erza and Gray were in the front.

"Hey Erza, Is your hand ok?" Gray asked with concern.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Erza asked oblivious to the blood.

"Erza, you have blood on most of your hand" Gray said pointing to the blood.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Erza wondered.

"Wait, isn't that the hand you grabbed Natsu with?" Gray asked.

Now that Erza thought about it, his clothes were torn heavily around that area but she couldn't see if there was any damage underneath.

"Erza, for that much blood, it must have been quite a big wound" Gray said in a little more depressed tone of voice.

"Yeah, but why didn't he say anything? It must of hurt when I grabbed him but he didn't flinch" Erza replied.

"Probably just didn't want to show off that he had taken much damage. He has quite a big ego" Gray said with a little laugh.

"Yeah he does" Erza said.

By the time the conversation had ended, the team had already reached the Master's Meeting Hall.

"Master!" Erza yelled seeing the Master standing outside the hall.

"Erza? Why are you here?" The Master said as he walked over.

"Master, we have retrieved the flute and thought that it was best to bring it here" Erza explained handing the flute over to the Master but then Natsu came over.

"Makarov, you need to get the flute out of here right now" Natsu said with a straight face.

"What do you know Natsu? You recognized the name of the flute and now you are saying that it needs to get away from the safest place it can be! Are in with Eisenwald or something?" Erza said requipping her sword and putting it against Natsu's neck.

"ENOUGH ERZA!" Makarov shouted and immediately she dropped her sword. "Why Master?" Erza asked.

"Natsu is right, we need to get the flute away from his right now" But before they could go anywhere the flute started to glow.

"Shit! We're too late!" Natsu shouted while grabbing the flute and throwing it away from the Master.

"What's going on?" Erza yelled.

The flute began to grow and grow until it stood three times the size of the Meeting Hall, now Lullaby looked like a giant tree, hazel brown in color and had circular holes running through it.

"What happened?" Gray shouted as he came over.

"That is Lullabye's true form, I had encountered it once before and barely made it out alive, I was trying to not tell anyone to make the mission easier but it's too late for that" Natsu said completely making up the second part but he needed a way to show that he knew the demon without making him seem any more suspicious than he already was.

'Just like me' Gray thought with a frown remembering the days with his master.

'So he had encountered Lullabye before huh? At least we know a little more about him now' Erza thought, they were beginning to learn about Natsu's past but it was likely he would just disappear after the mission so it didn't really matter.

"It looks like a Demon from the Books of Zeref, Living Magic, a type of dark magic which gives life to inanimate object" Goldmine, the Master of Quatro Cerberus said as he came over.

"Zeref?" Erza repeated remembering her days of the tower.

'Gotta be the tower' Natsu thought, he knew everyone's background in the Guild, over the years he would hear them speak about it either talking in their sleep or to themselves. His hearing was just too good that it actually became a problem, he hears things he doesn't want to hear.

"Show em what Fairy Tail can do!" Master yelled pumping his fist into the air.

"Yes sir!" Gray said while getting ready to Ice-Make and Erza said while requipping into her silver armor.

"Not going to fight Natsu?" Makarov said quietly as Natsu stood next to him.

"Is that a good idea?" Natsu responded still standing with his arms crossed.

"Well as long as you have a temporary seal in place it shouldn't matter should it?" Master said with a smile.

"What if Lullabye recognizes me?" Natsu said raising his eyebrow.

"I doubt he will, now go blow that thing to smithereens!" Master said while Natsu just nodded and walked in front of Gray and Erza.

"Natsu?" 'Isn't he injured?' Erza asked out of curiosity. Unknown to her, all the wounds on Natsu had disappeared as if they were never even there.

Natsu just ignored her and lit his fists on fire.

"Fire again huh?" Gray said 'No wonder why we can't get along' He thought.

"I WILL DEVOUR ALL OF YOUR SOULS!" Lullaby shouted.

"Attack!" Erza yelled rushing forward first. " _ **Bloomenbard**_!" She shouted as eight steel swords shot towards the demon.

"Isn't that Titania?" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"It's the Queen of the Fairies" Another shouted.

"AHHH! YOU WILL PAY HUMANS!" Lullaby shouted launching a beam towards the crowd.

" _ **Ice-Make: Shield**_!" Gray shouted covering the crows form the blast.

"Isn't that Ice Make Magic?!"

"WOW!"

"Thanks" came from the crowd.

" _ **Ice-Make: Lance**_ " Gray shouted throwing several Ice spears towards the demon impaling it.

" _ **Heavens Wheel**_!" Erza shouted as her swords once again struck the demon.

"FOOLS! I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS" Lullaby shouted and tried to play it's melody.

"PHHHH" Was the noise that came out and then the sound of laughter erupted from Natsu's mouth.

"They put so many holes in it that it can't play anything!" Natsu shouted as he continued to laugh.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME HUMAN! WITNESS MY POWER" Lullaby prepared a breath attack and fired it at a mountain obliterating the top. The squad of Rune Knights that were previously going to fight the demon ran off in complete fear.

"Now what human?" Lullaby said but as he took a look at the person below he knew he had seen that face before but he just couldn't place a claw on it. Then he remembered.

"YOU!" Lullaby shouted pointing his tree finger at Natsu making everyone wonder how Natsu knew the demon.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" Lullaby shouted as he began to take a few steps back.

"Thought you could be rid of that easily? Fool try harder!" Natsu shouted as he leapt into the air and putting his fists together.

"MA-" Was all Lullaby could get out before Natsu said " _ **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME**_ " as the fire began to grow quickly in his hands he threw the ball straight at Lullaby engulfing it in flames. The explosion shook the ground and completely annihilated Lullaby.

Natsu landed on the ground on one knee and pretended to be completely exhausted out of magic power.

"Yeah he beat it!"

"Who's he?"

"Anybody?"

"Is he with Fairy Tail?"

"He destroyed the Meeting Hall!" Came the shouts from the crowd.

"He's one of yours isn't he Maky?" The Guild Master of Cerberus questioned.

"Yeah, that's Natsu, though he really isn't a people's person" The Master said with a bit of sigh.

"Guess that explains why I haven't heard of him before"

'I bet you have' The Master knowing Natsu's other nicknames.

'"That was quite impressive" Erza said as she walked over to the Master.

"He may not show it but he is the quite talented mage" Master said which caused Erza to raise an eyebrow.

"What magic is that Master? I have never seen any fire magic like that" Erza asked.

"I'm sorry Erza but I can't tell you, if Natsu wants to tell you then it is up to him but he's quite sensitive about the topic for similar reasons to why you don't talk about your past" The Master responded.

'Like my past? What does he mean? What did Natsu go through?' Erza questioned several things inside her head.

"Umm Master, I think we should run" Gray said pointing to the angry crowd of villagers that would soon be cashing them.

"Huh?! Where did Natsu go?" Erza asked looking for the pink hair. But he had slipped off during the Master's little monologue.

"That jerk!" Gray shouted as they faced the mob.

"RUN!" Master shouted as they all ran back towards the Guild.

The Next Day

Natsu was sitting upon the wooden beams that ran across the top of the Guildhall, this was his favorite place when he was in the Guild because nobody knew he was there and could just relax rather than being home alone. However, today he did not have the liberty of relaxing because of a certain red-head.

"NATSU! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" She yelled as she came through the front doors.

"WHAT!" Came the screams from the rest of the members and Natsu nearly fell of his wooden beam.

* * *

I wrote this chapter before I wrote the update chapter so I will speak about the update next captor.


	31. Chapter 31: Natsu and Erza

So before this chapter starts, I just want to give a quick run through with how the story is going proceed from the last update.

The story is going to stay a Natsu x Mira without turning into a harem, I may make it seem like other girls have interests in Natsu but it won't be a harem.

As for Natsu's power, he is going to keep it a secret but It's going to be revealed bit by bit throughout the story.

There will be chapters that are not In the normal story.

I will also be scrapping the idea of E.N.D comsuming positive emotions, honestly not sure to why I put it there in the first place (probably to just come up with a better excuse of why Natsu stays away from the Guild) and it causes too many problems.

Natsu will slowly open up to the Guild.

I will also check my grammar, though I will probably miss a lot of these as I usually type to fast and don't catch on but I will be more careful from now on.

Also I had mentioned in a quite early chapter that the council wanted Natsu as a Wizard Saint but know that I think about it, the council would have no idea who Natsu is so they don't know anything about him but would rather meet the 'Black Dragon' who had gone round destroying Dark Guilds and SSS-Class missions.

Another thing I was thinking about is Natsu slowly (I mean like at the very end of the story) turning into a Dragon because he has multiple Slayer magics so it would speed up the process much faster, I will probably add this but if anyone has problems with it just let me know.

On to the story! Thanks for the feedback!

NATSU! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" She yelled as she came through the front doors.

"WHAT!" Came the screams from the rest of the members and Natsu nearly fell of his wooden beam.

Erza had saw Natsu enter the Guild earlier this morning, very early In the morning for a fact, the Guild was not even open at that point and she just happened to be doing early morning. Then she saw Natsu, more surprisingly with Mira which just had her even more confused, she didn't know they even spoke. She was definitely going to ask her later. However, she was more curious about Natsu, she wondered just how strong he was so she was going to challenge him to a fight to test him, but which had her more curious was the wound that Natsu had seemingly never had. From the amount of blood on her hand it must have been a fairly big wound (she was wearing her gaunlets so she didn't feel the blood) but from the looks of it Natsu was completely healed.

So she waited until the Guild was open and one hour later when there were more people there so he wouldn't be able to deny the challenge. She also made sure that he never left the Guild but found it surprising when she spotted him in the rafters which made her wonder how often he was there.

That was then she announced the challenge.

"What is the sudden meaning of this fight Erza?" The Master said hearing her challenge from the second floor of the Guild.

"Well it occurred to me that we do not know how strong Natsu is compared to an S-Class mage, so I would like your permission to test him" Erza said with a respectful bow.

The Master thought about it for a minute. One hand it was a bad idea because if Natsu got serious, then he would slaughter Erza, but if he took the challenge it would give him the chance to start warming up to the other members of the Guild.

"Natsu, get down hear!" The Master yelled, everyone but him and Erza were confused but got their answer when Natsu dropped down from the rafters onto the second floor.

"When did he get here?" Gray whispered to Lucy.

"No idea" Lucy replied.

"Do you think he goes up there often?" Elfman whispered to Mira.

"Probably more than you think" Mira said which made Elfman raise an eyebrow but quickly shook it off.

"Well what?" Natsu said with a slightly irritated expression, he was nearly asleep and was enjoying his peace.

"Well Natsu, you and Erza are going to have a sparring match" The Master said which actually surprised Natsu, why knowing his power would he want him to fight her?

"Is that a good idea Master, you know that I am incapable of fighting an S-Class mage" Natsu said folding his arms and leaning against a wooden support beam.

"I would like to see how strong you are Natsu"'And take your ego down a bit' She added in her head.

"I would also like to see this fight Natsu, it's been a while since the last time I saw you fight another mage" The Master added. The last time he saw Natsu fight was at the Bellum front when the Wizard Saints were asked to stop a war between Bellum and Desertio, of course Natsu made a surprise appearance (to the council anyway) as the 'Black Dragon' but Natsu has the ability to manipulate his appearance (will expand on the war and Natsu's transformation later) and he wanted to how Natsu would handle this.

"Do I have to?" Natsu almost cried, almost which was probably the most emotion she had ever seen Natsu produce.

"Yes Natsu you do" The Master replied.

"Fine, let's just get this over with" Natsu said as he gestured for Erza to walk down first which she did.

"Really old man?" Natsu whispered to him.

"Just put up a bit of a fight then throw the fight. Shouldn't be too hard for the Black Dragon, should it?" The Master almost teased.

"I hate you sometimes" Natsu mumbled.

"That's my job! Now to the fight!" The Master yelled getting everyone else in the Guild to quickly follow him.

Outside

A betting pool was set up to see who would win the fight. To no surprise, most of the bets were for Erza to win, however, there were two bets on Natsu. One of them was from Mira for obvious reasons, but she knew inside that he was prbably going to throw the fight. The second one was more surprising, it was actually Laxus who knew something about Natsu just felt weird and familiar, but he knew that he was hiding some power. The Master bet against Natsu because he was going to throw the fight and he was going to make money off anything he could.

"Should we get this started then Natsu?" Erza asked as she summoned a sword.

"Better now than never" Natsu said still in a very relaxed position which Erza found quite surprising considering he was going against a more powerful mage.

"So are you going to fight with that sword?" Erza questioned.

"No, I can't beat you either way so I would rather not use that sword, It was a gift" Natsu said as he took his fighting stance.

"Well then should we get started?" Erza asked.

"Yes" Was Natsu's simple answer gaining a cheer from the Guild.

As wrong as it may sound, Erza wanted to get Natsu's top off. Of course not for any lecherous reasons but to see if there was a wound from where she grabbed him yesterday.

She charged at him aiming to strike him down quickly but as she swung her sword she was surprised when he easily stepped to the side dodging the blade but she reacted quickly swinging the blade backwards aiming for the back of Natsu's head but he ducked before it hit him.

The Guild was slightly surprised by this, they didn't expect Natsu to be able to dodge Erza's attacks like that but the fight was only just beginning.

"How about we get serious Erza" Natsu said with a bored expression, she hadn't even requipped into one her armours yet.

"You asked for it! _**Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!**_ " She shouted being enclosed in a bright golden light then stopped to reveal her in a silver armor with ten swords floating in the sky.

"About time" Natsu said as Erza began her attack.

She fired her swords at him but Natsu just sidestepped and dodged them with relative ease but he had to admit a lot of the mages in the Guild would find it quite difficult to dodge all of them. Erza had stopped relying on her flying swords so charged in herself.

She used her two swords to create distraction as she sent them towards Natsu then ran at him herself. She thought she had him distracted so she swung but Natsu dodged and then she saw him smirk.

'Oh shit' Erza thought preparing for what came next but she didn't expect Natsu to open his mouth.

" _ **Fire Dragon's ROAR**_ " Natsu mumbled but Erza caught on to the Dragon part but she wasn't focusing on that. Being so close and not having time to dodge, Erza was hit head on with a large stream of fire that erupted from Natsu's mouth creating a small explosion.

"Erza!" The Guild shouted.

"Did he just-" Gray started.

"Breath fire?" Cana finished.

The smoke cleared to reveal Erza standing there unharmed in her Flame Empress Armor but she had a slight pant from taking that attack up close.

"Just what is that magic Natsu, normal fire mages can't breathe fire" Erza said between their standstill.

"Sorry that's personal information" Natsu replied.

"Why don't you just tell me?" She said requipping into her Purgatory Armor which shocked the Guild, she had to go this far to beat Natsu? Erza on the other hand could tell Natsu was no ordinary mage, just by the way he fought it was easy to tell he had experienced many battles.

"Oh? And why don't you tell the Guild about you?" Natsu asked lighting himself completely on fire.

"What kind of magic is that?" Gray asked the Guild Master.

"It's manly magic!" Eflman's roar could be heard through the crowd.

The Master just kept silent but the Guild was wondering what magic could allow you to light yourself on fire.

"What would you know about that Natsu?" She almost screamed charging at him with speeds some of the Guild members nearly couldn't keep up with. Natsu was slightly surprised by her sudden change in her fighting style but he could tell that the thoughts of her past was making it more difficult for her to fight.

"More than you know" As he was 'barely' dodging Erza's strikes.

Natsu was caught slightly off guard when she summoned another sword from behind him which he had to dodge which Erza took advantage striking Natsu across the chest sending him flying into a building. The Guild cheered for her victory but was shocked to see Natsu coming out of the damaged building.

"Strike a nerve?" Natsu said with a slight faked pant, his clothes were torn but the rest of his body seemed surprisingly okay.

"Shut up! What could you possibly know about me?" She charged recklessly which Natsu dodged easily and reacted with a " _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_ " Into the stomach but Erza managed to only go skidding back a few feet.

"What do I know? Does the Tower ring any bells?" Natsu said with a smirk.

Something inside Erza just snapped. How did he even know about that? Without thinking, she rushed forward with her sword pointing forwards and hit Natsu. It took her a few moments to realize what she had just done. She had stabbed him. She had stabbed him through the shoulder. Luckily for her, the angle they were at meant the Guild couldn't see the sword.

"Guess that makes it your win Erza" Natsu said with a monotone voice void of pain.

"Huh?" Erza asked shocked, she had just stabbed him but he didn't even wince.

"Like I said, it's your win, but here's a little lesson for you. Don't get so angry about your past, it only causes problems for the future" Natsu said with a serious tone. Erza was beyond shocked, since when could Natsu speak such wise words? And did he let her stab him for a lesson? Only he knew.

"As a reward for winning. I will tell you my magic. It was _**Dragon Slayer**_ Magic" Natsu said with a slight smile which she caught, he took pride in his magic.

" _ **Dragon Slayer**_ Magic?" She had heard of that magic, someone from Phantom was known as the 'Iron Dragon Slayer' and was rumored that he was raised by a Dragon.

However, before she could ask any more questions a voice of a frog broke them up.

"Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest from orders by the Magic Council for the destruction of the Guild Master's meeting in Clover" The Frog shouted as she started to walk towards Erza and Natsu.

The Guild was shouting objections but Erza was still focused on the sword lodged in Natsu's shoulder. To her surprise, he grabbed the sword with his bare hands are slid it out of his shoulder.Some blood spilled out with some flying onto her face.

"What the hell?" She whispered, he hadn't even flinched in pain, what was he?

"Oh and also, don't tell people about my magic, it's extremely rare and don't want people finding out I have it" He said seriously and used his clothes to cover up the wound.

"Are you ready to go Erza Scarlet?" The Frog asked which Erza simply nodded too focused on the wound on Natsu's shoulder. As she was walking away, she could see what looked like steam coming off the wound. She would definitely ask him about this and how he knew about the tower.

However, Natsu was listening to the Guild with some complaints of 'It was Natsu' which meant he was going to have to do something about it. He would have done something any because of his pride as a mage and it was him who destroyed the hall after all.

In Era

Erza was walking down the hallways of the Magic Council building. That was however when she was approached by a certain blue haired mage.

"Erza" The man said.

"Siegrain" She said with venom in her voice.

"It's been a long time Erza. You haven't told anyone about the tower have you?" He asked as he cupped her cheek.

"No" She said simply, she hated the sight of the man and absolutely did not want to have to speak to him.

"I see, keep it that way. Farewell for now Erza" He said with a smirk and his thought projection vanished.

"You know some important people" The frog messenger said next to her.

"He's evil" She said before she made her way into the meeting room.

Inside the Meeting Room

"Erza Scarlet, you are on trial for the destruction of the Guild Master's Meeting Hall in Clover Town, do you deny these charges?" The Chairman asked.

"No I do not" She replied with a simple bow.

"Very well, then take her-" But before he could finished the wall of the entrance was blown down.

"What the?" The Chairman questioned.

Out of the smoke walked a very calm and relaxed Natsu Dragneel. Hands in his pockets like he didn't have a care in the world despite the fact that he just burst into the Magic Council's Meeting Hall.

"Natsu?" Erza was questioned when she saw him. She was seriously shocked. Why on Earth would Natsu be here?

"Detain him!" One of the members shouted.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to ask you not do that" Natsu said as he made his way towards Erza.

"Who the hell are you?" Another one of the members of the Council shouted.

"Me? Names Natsu, nice to meet you" He said as he grabbed Erza's arm to her shock.

'Natsu huh? He seems... interesting' Thought Segraine

"Why are you here?" The Chairman demanded.

"Simple really, I was the one who blew up the Meeting Hall not her, but I have one question for you. Why was she being punished? Even if it was her that blew it up, there was the potential risk of all the Guild Master's dying from a Demon of the Books of Zeref. That's another question, how did they get hold of something like that?" Natsu raised his voice louder towards the end of his speech.

'Did Natsu break into here just to take the blame? Why?' She thought looking at him and then to the reaction of the Council. Natsu had to suppress his laughter because none of them could really say anything.

"TAKE THEM AWAY!" The Chairman shouted and they were taken to the cells.

In the Cell

Natsu and Erza were put in the same cell. Finally Erza could get some answers that she wanted from the enigma known as simply 'Natsu'.

"Well, that could have gone better" Natsu said with a slight smirk.

"Why?" Erza simply asked.

"Huh?" Natsu replied with slight confusion evident on his face.

"Why did you come here?" She asked again explaining.

"Oh that? Simple really, It was me who blew it up after all and I couldn't let some take the blame for my mistake, doesn't matter who they are, even you" Natsu said with a little tease towards the end.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said with an irritated tone. "Anyway, take of your shirt" Erza demanded with no shame.

"HUH?" Natsu nearly shouted, what did this girl want with him? [The cells are anti-magic so they don't need cuffs]

"You heard me!" She demanded reaching over to him and ripping his shirt off. Natsu was caught off guard by the redhead so the shirt came off quite easily.

"Ok, What the hell Natsu!?" She questioned. She looked at his shoulder where she stabbed him but there was no wound, nor was there a scar from where he got slashed from Erigor.

"What do you mean?" He asked cluelessly.

"Where are your wounds? The scars? Anything!"

""Natsu just stayed silent, he hadn't prepared for this.

"You can tell me" She said but it was almost a demand.

Natsu thought about it but had an idea "Fine, but in return you tell me about the tower" He said as she flinched "but what is said shall never be talked about to anyone else".

"Fine, you are also going to tell me what that very faint magic power coming off you is" She hesitantly agreed.

"I'm impressed that you can sense that. Ok fine deal" Natsu said as he deactivated his illusion magic.

What Erza was now was the real Natsu. His body was littered with scars. The biggest one going down from the top of his shoulder to his stomach and a slash around his collar bone. What surprised her more though was the blue markings on his body. To her, they were honestly quite beautiful, it made him look more bad-ass. She wanted to know what they were.

"What are those markings Natsu?" She asked pointing to them.

"Oh these? Let's just call them a gift from someone I was raised by" He said but Erza picked up on the slight depressed tone. The blue markings, just what where they? He had one above and below each of his eyes, each one like a two pronged tail. Two more on each side of his face extended from the jawbone that came up to around a third of his face in the shape of triangles. On his torso, the blue triangles ran down each of his chest that looked like layers of spikes and the same ones on his arms and legs. [Same as Acnologia human form]. Natsu had got these after he over used his _**Chaos Element**_ during training. Once he got them, he found no way to get rid of them from his natural body so he hides it using _**Transformation Magic**_.

"As for why they heal fast" He said as he knew what she was thinking "that comes from my magic, heal faster, now enough about me, tell me your story" Natsu was actually really intrigued because after all, the tower had been designed to resurrect him.

Erza told the story of her and Jellal, she made a promise to Segraine, but who cared about that guy? Natsu wasn't really shocked, there were Zeref cultists everywhere taking in kids. After her story, they sat in silence until they were released.


	32. Chapter 32: Galuna Island

[I know this chapter is rushed for the arc but to be honest it's quite a boring arc so I thought I would get it done in one chapter, next chapter will be better though(hopefully)]

Natsu and Erza were currently inside the magic mobile that was taking them back towards the Guild, the mobile was silent as they were now in a city not too far from Magnolia.

'Having your magic drained in those cells really takes a tole on the body. Wait a minute, those were anti-magic cells right? Then how did Natsu use transformation magic? It should have been cancelled out when he got in the cell so how did he use it?' Erza was puzzled, just how strong was Natsu, she doubted he was stronger than her but from their fight she could tell that he was definitely holding back and had battle experience, but why didn't Natsu fight seriously? Thinking about Natsu was just confusing, he just didn't make sense, one minute he hates everyone the next he's giving a lecture.

Natsu was just staring out the window not really caring about anything at the moment, he just wanted to get home and go take a job, he hadn't really been on one in a while on his own, the last one was before he met Lucy. Speaking of Lucy, he could take her on a job, she probably needed money for the new apartment she had just bought and doing missions alone wasn't always the most fun thing to do. Mira worked as the bar maid too often and it would be suspicious if she disappeared for long periods of time especially because she hadn't told the Guild she got her magic back. Natsu wondered why, but he guessed that she wanted to get stronger for everyone as she blamed herself responsible for her sister's death.

When they finally arrived in Magnolia, Natsu went to search for Lucy and Erza went back to the job.

With Lucy

Lucy had finally found a good-sized and cheap enough apartment to rent, the problem was that she currently didn't have any money because the Lullaby wasn't an official request and the one she went on with Gray, they never took the rewards because 'technically they didn't complete the job'.

However, unknown to her, her savior was in the next room. She however, had just got out of the shower and only had a towel. She opened the door to her bedroom and screamed. There was Natsu, sitting on her bed with his eyes closed.

"NATSU! LUCY KICK!" Lucy yelled kicking Natsu In the face. Well attempted to anyway because he caught the foot and held her mid air.

"I am going to guess that right now you are naked and it is probably not the best idea to open my eyes right now, so please put on some clothes" Lucy immediately realized what he was talking about and blushed deep red and went and got changed.

"Alright Natsu, why are you here?" She said with a bit of sigh.

"Well for one I wanted to check out your apartment and two I wanted to know if you wanted to come on a job with me" He said with a small smile.

"A job? What type?" She asked.

"You know just your typical remove a curse from a cursed island" He said with a even bigger grin.

"CURSE? NOT A CHANCE" She screamed, Lullaby was enough for her, she didn't want to relive anything like that.

"Really, it's five MILLION jewels and a SPIRIT key" He said emphasizing the rewards.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?" She screamed and grabbed Natsu's hand pulling towards the train station.

The Next Day

Erza had been thinking a lot about Natsu recently which was surprising even to her but he was just so mysterious. She needed to get her mind off him so she decided to go on a job. She had her eye on a job to do with a cursed island but when she checked for it, it wasn't there. So keeping calm, she checked the log book but to her surprise, no one had their name on it. That means only thing.

"Master! An S-Class mission is missing!" Erza screamed from the second floor.

"WHAT!" Screamed the remaining Guild members while the Master spat out his drink.

'So someone finally found out that you have been taking S-Class missions, this is going to be fun' He thought mentally, he just loved messing with Natsu.

"I know who it was" Came another voice from the second floor.

"Laxus?" Erza questioned, it was rare for him to be at the Guild.

"And who would that be Laxus?" The Master asked.

"Well, I came to the Guild last night and I found a certain pink-haired mage taking a job" he said while Erza immediately recognized the man. Laxus had somehow lost his headphones so he came back as a thought projection so Natsu didn't notice him.

"Master this is not acceptable! He isn't a S-Class mage" Erza half yelled.

"Yeah Gramps, isn't that a violation of the rules, are you going to kick him out?" Laxus questioned.

Makarov had no choice, either let Erza go after him or reveal Natsu's secret, obvious choice. "Erza, take Gray and go retrieve him"

"Huh? Why do I have t-"

"Gray we're going!"

"Yes mam!" Gray would not talk back to Erza.

With Natsu and Lucy

"So do you think the others noticed that you took this mission?" Lucy asked as they approached the docks.

"Doubt it, been doing this for years" He replied casually.

"About that, why trust me and not them?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Like I said previously, I have long ties with your family, and honestly, helping you is one of the only ways I can pay them back what they did for us" Natsu said with a surprising serious tone for when Natsu was alone with Lucy.

"Us?" Lucy questioned.

"Just my family and friends" He said as they asked another person for a boat but once again he wouldn't take them to the island.

"By the way, you never mentioned the other person in my family that you knew" She asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that one"

"It's my family so I deserve to know!" She demanded.

"Anna" Natsu said as before Lucy could even ask another question a figure appeared behind them.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Gray shouted as he grabbed their tops.

"GRAY!?" Lucy screamed.

"What do you want?" Natsu nearly growled.

"What do you mean 'What do I want', Erza is on her way here right now, I managed to lose her at a cake shop so I can get you back before she gets here now come on" Gray said as he attempted to pull Natsu but to his surprise he wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?" Gray asked.

"I'm not going anywhere" Natsu simply stated.

"Chose the hard way then" Gray said as started to make ice.

"Hey, are you guys the wizards that are going to lift the curse?" A man questioned from a small boat.

"Yes we are" Natsu said ignoring Gray.

"Great get in!" He said as Natsu punched Gray in the stomach and tied rope around him and threw him on the boat.

The boat ride was pretty simple, Gray was complaining about how Erza was going to kick their asses when she found them and Natsu just listened to the man, whose name was Bobo, telling them about the curse but Natsu knew they weren't transforming into demons because they were demons, he could smell it.

Then a huge wave crashed into the boat and Bobo disappeared. They woke up on the island and went to find the village. The villagers then told them about what they knew about the curse and now Gray, Natsu and Lucy have just found an old temple after defeating a strange rat.

"Whow this temple is really old" Lucy said as she examined the walls.

"Well yeah, this island has been separated from the outside world for quite some time" Gray said just going along with the mission for now, these villagers needed serious help.

"The floor looks unsafe" Natsu said as he stomped on it and it fell in.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Lucy screamed as she fell.

"WHAT DID YOU DO PINKY!" Gray yelled, now Gray was calling him Pinky,'Great'. Natsu however was focusing on the smell of a devil, a large one at that.

When they landed, they seemed to be in a cave system. They walked until it opened up.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Lucy yelled as she looked at a giant creature frozen in ice.

"Deliora" Gray whispered shaking in anger.

"What is it doing here?!" He yelled.

"The Demon of Destruction. I thought it was sealed up North?" Natsu thought out aloud.

"It was! So what is it doing here!" Gray then told Natsu and Lucy about his Master Ur and how the demon killed his family.

They were then paid an unexpected visit from a guy with large eyebrows, a girl who was obsessed with love and a rat, and a dogman. Natsu and the team overheard their talk and decided to investigate this 'Cold Emporeor'.

"Is that you Lyon?" Gray asked as they approached on top of the mountain.

"Is has been a while hasn't it Gray?" Lyon responded taking off his mask.

"What do you think you are doing reviving Deliora!" Gray shouted.

Lyon then tried to freeze Natsu to which his surprise Gray ended pushing him down the mountain.

Gray ended getting beat by Lyon and Natsu had to drag him back to the village after he found him in the forest. After that, a giant rat tried to drop acid all over the village which Natsu managed to block with a Fire Dragon's Roar but the village was mostly destroyed so they went to the storage village. However, Erza was waiting for them.

Gray and Erza had a bit of confrontation and ended up Erza somehow helping out with the mission. Gray went for his rematch against Lyon and beat him, Erza and Lucy tried to stop the ritual but couldn't and Natsu was following an 'old-man' and had just reached Deliora.

"Wait up!" Natsu shouted.

"Hahaha No way!" The old man shouted and continued to run. Natsu had had enough so he punched the old man and to the old man's surprise it hit and it hurt.

"Take off the disguise" Natsu said seriously.

"Disguise? I have no idea what you are talking about Hahahahaha" The man replied.

"Oh really, Councilor Milkovich?" Natsu said which caused the old man to stop and just stare at him, 'How does he know?'

"I'm impressed that you could tell it was me. But how did you know?" She asked taking off her disguise.

"I know more about you thank you know. But for as how I do, I can smell it from here" Natsu knew she was part of Grimoire Heart, he was planning on taking them down soon but the Master advised that he should do some more research soon so he learned about how they had infiltrated the Magic Council.

"Is that so? Well it doesn't matter anyway because Deliora is going to revived" She yelled as the ice began to crumble.

"No it's not" Natsu said.

"Huh?"

"It's dead"

"What do you mean it's dead?" She demanded.

"Think about it, it's been stuck in ice for 10 years, it's dead" Natsu replied.

And so Deliora was dead. Natsu then met up with everyone else and Erza solved the reason behind the curse. In the end, they didn't take any of the reward money but Lucy got Sagittarius the Archer for her new key. And now they were on the way back to the Guild walking through the town of Hargeon.

"Hey guys where did Natsu go?" Lucy questioned. She wanted to know more about this 'Anna' because she didn't know anyone like that from her living or recently living family.

"He probably went off on his own again" Erza said as they just kept walking.

"I don't understand that guy" Gray said.

With Natsu

Natsu had just been walking behind everyone else when he just disappeared. Now he was just in a white void, there was nothing but him. He knew he wasn't dreaming because he had full control over his body. That was when two large figures began to appear in front of him.

"Natsu Dragneel, we are here to reclaim our souls!" One of them boomed.

"Huh?" Was Natsu's reply as he just gave them a dumbfounded look.

Like I said, I rushed through this arc but the next chapter is going to be the first OOC chapter but it will be a cross crover but one that makes sense with the story, it will be up in the next couple of days.


	33. Chapter 33: The God Amongst Gods

This took longer than I thought to write, but let me know if you like these kinds of things because I thinking of something like this happening to Natsu when something major happens. For example, he gets sent to another world when he absorbs the Etherion or something.

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel, we are here to reclaim our souls!" One of them boomed.

"Huh?" Was Natsu's reply as he just gave them a dumbfounded look.

Natsu had no idea what was going on. One minute he was walking back to Magnolia the next someone is demanding their soul back.

"Er, excuse me, where am I?" Natsu questionned to the two figures. Both of them looked really similar but he couldn't just place his finger on it.

The first of the two had long white hair, a white robe with a golden yellow outline. The second of the two had short blue hair, a blue robe with a light green outline but this one also had something in is hand, it was a golden trident. They had a very omniscient presence that demanded authority, but it didn't effect Natsu.

"You are currently In a space between two different worlds. This area is known as the void" The white one explained.

"Two different worlds huh? Wait a minute, why am I between two different worlds?" Natsu asked pointing to them.

"I didn't think you would recognize us, my name is Zeus and this man beside me is Poseidon, we are Gods" Zeus said waiting for Natsu's reaction to be in the presence of a God but was a little bit mad to show that he wasn't even reacting.

"Ok, so you're Gods? Ok I got that, you said something about returning your souls right? Do you mean my Take-Over souls?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, you see time passes differently between our world and yours, so 400 years in your world has been a few thousand in ours and we have been gathering enough energy to bring you here, which without our souls, took a lot of effort" Zeus continued to explain.

"So you want me to return your souls? What do I get out of it?" Natsu asked, he was going to return them anyway but he just wanted to see what the Gods would do if he asked for something.

"Well it is reasonable to ask for something as we are taking something off you. I know! How about you can visit our world for a bit. In fact, our world is in a bit of pinch right now because somebody stole my lightning bolt!" Zeus claimed as his eyes shot a glare at Poseidon.

"I already told you, my son did not steal your lightning bolt, now Natsu, are you going to return our souls?" Poseidon this time asked.

"Sure why not" Natsu said as he saw the other two grin.

"Ok let's get in to position" Zeus said as he and Poseidon walked towards him and put their hands on his shoulder.

"Souls trapped inside this body, I demand you return from where you came in the name of the GODS!" Zeus and Poseidon said as Natsu felt a surge of pain go throughout his body but he had had worst. After a minute, the pain went away and the Gods took their arms off his shoulder and began to stretch.

"It's been a long time since I've felt like this" Zeus claimed.

"I feel reborn" Poseidon said.

"Alright, there's my part of the deal where's yours?" The truth was Natsu didn't actually give them their soles completely back, he gave pretty much all of it put kept a very small part so he could continue to use their Take Over power.

"Very well, we will send you to our world now. Anything to say Poseidon?" Zeus asked before they sent Natsu to their world.

"Yes, Natsu this a personal request that quite honestly I do not have the right to ask, but please find my son and prove his innocence, his name is Perseus and you will meet him soon." Poseidon pleaded.

"Sure sounds like fun!" Natsu exclaimed exicitidly, I mean who wouldn't be after getting to go to another world.

"I cannot thank you enough, but I warn you, don't use your magic in front of normal humans and limit your use anywhere. Magic is not a thing that is too common, sure there are flying horses and demi-gods, who you will meet a lot of, but the magic you contain does not exist in that world so people would likely be fearful and attempt to kill you, so you are warned" Poseidon said his last world.

"I'd like to see them kill me" Natsu shouted.

"We will meet again Natsu Dragneel" Zeus said as Natsu felt a familiar white light and disappeared.

Natsu woke up and his senses were going crazy. So many new smells and noises, it was amazing. It was nothing like Earthland, he also decided that he would tell no-one about being from another world but he could still feel that he still had his magic.

He looked around and realized that he was in the middle of the woods. Quite confusing really, why would the Gods through him into the middle of the woods. However, his nose picked up the scent of food and somewhat the smell of Gods which was confusing because they definitly weren't full Gods, just half. Natsu decided to walk towards the scent.

Natsu finally came to an opening, and saw lots of tents and people, some were training with swords, but it was weird here, nobody had any strange hair colors, it was from white to black to blonde. That was it. Natsu had pink hair, which he immediately knew would make him stand out.

"SOMEONE STRANGE HAS ENTERED THE VILLAGE!" One of the guys training shouted pointing to Natsu which immediately got all the soldiers attention, especially from one certain girl. It didn't take long until he was almost completely surrounded.

"Who are you and what are doing here?" A girl stepped forward. She was just under his height, had a sword attached to her side and wore a brown chest plate that matched her hair that went past her soldier, Natsu had to admit she was indeed quite beautiful.

"I would appreciate if you guys didn't have all your swords pointed at me" Natsu said which made them look at their leader and she nodded and dropped their swords. "Thank you, now, my name is Natsu and can you tell me where I am?" Natsu said as he shocked the girl.

"How the hell do you not know where you are?" The girl asked.

"Well I kinda just woke up here" Natsu said with a big smile and rubbed the back of his head, he could be whoever he wanted to be here, it wouldn't matter, he would be going home soon anyway.

"This isn't a place where you can just wake up" The girl said neatly shouted.

"Well, I just did ok, so will you tell me where I am?" Natsu asked with a bit of a growl, slightly irritated with the girl.

"Fine I'll tell you, my name is Annabeth Chase and you are in Camp Half Blood" The now named Annabeth explained to the newcomer.

"Camp Half Blood huh? So is this place for like half-Gods?" Natsu asked.

"So you have heard of this place, I am the daughter of Athena" She said with a slight smirk, Athena was known through the world for her beauty and her battle tactics.

"Athena who?" Natsu said raising an eyebrow shocking the girl.

"How the hell do you not know who Athena is? Do you even know any of the Gods?" Annabeth questioned.

"I know Zeus and Poseidon, that's about it" Natsu replied.

"Looks like you're going to need a history lesson if you staying here, so which God are you the son of?" She questioned.

"Me the son of a God, that's quite funny. I'm not the son of any God, just a regular human" Natsu of course was a demon, but he was a human first so that is what he classifies himself as.

There were a few moments of silence.

And another moment of silence.

And then there was chaos, people started screaming, and running. And then there were a lot more swords pointed in Natsu's direction.

"What is going on here?!" A deep and powerful voice came through the crowd. A centaur, a horse on four legs but with the upper part of the body human. His name was Chiron.

"Chiron? This man claims to be human" Annabeth said which shocked him, a human in Camp Half Blood, impossible, there was barrier that stopped humans entering.

"Let me find out for myself" Chiron said as he went over to Natsu who didn't move and sniffed him. His eyes widened, Natsu was human.

"Impossible! He's human!" Chiron nearly screamed, Annabeth's eyes widened because she knew Chiron wouldn't lie.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Natsu said looking at everyone, they were either running or just gaping at him.

"Everybody drop your swords, I sense no I'll intentions coming from this man" Chiron demanded and everyone did what he said. "Now human, how did you get here? Only Gods or demi-Gods should be able to get inside this village" Chiron explained.

"That explains why everyone went crazy, well my name is Natsu and as I explained earlier, I woke up here, nothing else to it" Natsu said, these Gods were a big deal around here, it probably wasn't the best idea to go ahead and say 'I was sent here on holiday by the Gods from another dimension, also to find a guy named Perseus', though that would be funny.

"Ok then Natsu, would you please follow me" Chiron said as he started walking and everyone moved aside, Natsu did as he was asked but didn't like the stares he was getting so he sent them a glare, and for some weird reason from their point of view, they all immediately looked away. They kept walking for a little but, not too long but the walk was silent and he could definitely tell people were talking about him, and more importantly, his hair.

They finally reached a small log cabin, they went inside.

"Natsu, it has been a very long time since a human has been able to enter this camp, that means you are special, tell me, do you think you would be able to hold your own against the people in this camp?" Chiron questioned, looking at the boy he could tell that was very fit and strong, something about him intrigued him, despite learning that he was in a camp full of demi-Gods, he looked as though it didn't bother him at all.

"Looking at their training sessions, I'll be fine" Natsu replied.

"So you have had combat experience, that makes thing easier. Would you like to stay here at Camp Half Blood, it will be interesting to have a human here?" Chiron asked.

"Sure but I won't be able to stay long, got things to do" Natsu replied again.

"I don't mind, so we'll put you in a temporary room for now, but I want to test how strong you are so I have the perfect opportunity, the camps are having a capture the flag game, want to join in?" Chiron asked quite hopeful.

"Sure but all I have to do is take a flag?" Natsu asked, he had never heard of this game.

"Yes, but you will have two teams fighting against each other and they will be going for the kill, demi-Gods have better healing powers than humans, will you be ok?" Chiron asked.

"Sure I'll be fine" Natsu replied.

"Let me test your strength as a human then" Chiron said as he pulled out a … wooden block? "Smash this" He asked.

"Just this?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes just this" Chiron replied rather curious why he said 'just'.

Natsu softly tapped the wooden block from about an inch away with a karate chop and began walking outside.

"Looks like the game is starting" Natsu said as he walked out of the hut.

As soon as he walked out, the wooden block crumbled into pieces.

'This guy is a monster!' Chiron thought, no human could gently tap a piece of wood and for it to crumble to pieces. "This is going to be interesting"

With Natsu

He walked to where everyone was gathering. It seemed that they had already sorted out the teams, between red and blue. On the red side was Annabeth and her crew, the other was someone named Luke and someone who smelled just like that God Poseidon, Natsu knew this had to be Perseus.

"Who's team am I on?" Natsu asked gaining all the attention from both sides.

"Are you an idiot, a human can't take part in this, they would die!" Annabeth screamed.

"Is that so? Well Chiron said I should play" Natsu said which shut her up.

"We'll take him, my names Luke, so you're the human that got into camp, well let's see what you're made of" Luke said.

"The weapons are over there" Perseus said pointing to a stack of weapons.

"Why would I need a weapon?" Natsu asked.

"To fight?" Annabeth questioned.

"I'll be fine, thanks" Which shocked them, but they presumed he was already carrying a weapon.

"Let's get this thing started then" Luke shouted and gained cheers from both teams and they went to different sides of the forest.

"Hey Perseus" Natsu said as he caught up to him.

"Oh hey, you're Natsu right?"

"Yeah, by the way your dad told me to help you with something" Natsu said which made Perseus go immediately on guard, Natsu told them he just woke in the forest but now he was saying he knew his father? Did he mean his foster-dad or real dad?

"My father?" Perseus questioned.

"Yeah, he said that you were blamed for taking something and I should help you out" Natsu said as they were walking through the woods.

"I haven't been blamed for anything" Perseus replied thinking Natsu was a bit weird.

"Is that so? Then why would he lie?" Natsu asked raising eyebrow.

"Do you even know who my dad is?" He said with a bit of a sigh.

"Yeah, his names Poseidon" Natsu said which caused Perseus to immediately turn around and look at him.

"What are you talking about?" He nearly growled, since when was he the son of Poseidon?

"So you're not him then" Natsu realized, "Just forget everything I said then ok? Bye!" Natsu said as he ran to the front of the group.

"That guy is weird" Perseus mumbled.

"All right team, let's win this!" Luke shouted.

"Is there a plan or something" Natsu asked who seemed really relaxed for someone who was about to fight.

"Not really, but I'm going to sneak around and get the flag while you guys take care of the army ok?" 'Wow leave the fighting to us' Natsu thought.

Then it began.

Natsu just stayed in the midst of the fight, slowly knocking out his opponents going unnoticed by everyone including his own team. They were weak. They couldn't even compare, seriously, Gray would destroy them. But hey what can he expect from another world, after all, he was one of the strongest in his.

Natsu finally made it into a clearing where a river was, he saw Perseus standing over 3 people, which he assumed that he defeated them, however, he was injured, be he assumed that because they were half-Gods then they would heal quickly.

He walked up to the injured Perseus and leant beside him.

"You ok?" Natsu asked with a slight smile.

"I'll be fine" Perseus said holding the wound.

"You want me to close it?" Natsu asked.

"Didn't take you for a doctor" Perseus smiled despite the pain.

"I'm not" Natsu replied.

"No chance then, don't worry about it, I'll be up in a minute" Perseus said until they heard a growl behind them.

Natsu turned around but by the time he looked he saw the creature lunge at Perseus, reacting on instinct Natsu put his arm in front of the creature to prevent it from attacking Perseus but the creature bit down on his arm instead.

The creature, Natsu had never seen anything quite like it in Earthland, it smelt sort of demonic, but it wasn't a demon. It was a large dog, around six feet tall, it's head was huge and had razor sharp teeth that were currently digging into his arm. It stood on four legs and a tail sprouted from the back, it's eyes were blood red and he could smell bloodlust coming from the creature.

Natsu knew this creature wasn't suppose to be here, he could tell because this place was quite a friendly place and the smell of the creature wasn't like the surrounding area. He needed to take care of this.

Perseus looked over to natsu in worry and fear, the thing had latched onto his, he was human, it was going to tear him apart.

"What's wrong little doggy? Can't snap off my arm?" Natsu asked the creature as it continued to try to rip off his arm.

"Sorry, but your life ends here" Natsu said seriously.

Perseus could only stare in shock. How was his arm still attached? Then he noticed something. Lightning had begin to spark in the air around them.

" _ **Lightning Dragon: Storm**_ " Natsu muttered.

Lightning danced around the hellhound, surrounded, it could only wait for death. Pain ran through it's body as the lightning flowed straight into it killing it instantly due to the amount of electricity that rattled the body. The body fell limp to the floor with small amount of smoke coming off it.

"Now that that's over with, why don't we get the flag" Natsu said as he turned to Perseus who didn't move.

Perseus couldn't help but stare, what was he? Was he really human? He himself had not known about this camp before so he lived with normal humans and none of them were capable of anything like that. It was like the lightning came out of his body.

"W-what w-as that?" Perseus said with a little fear evident in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, but seriously if we don't get the flag we're going to lose" Natsu said brushing off the question.

"That was very impressive Natsu, not anyone could just bring down a hellhound barehandly especially a human" A voice said emerging from the voice, who happened to be Chiron.

"I agree, so what are you? Humans are not capable of that" This time it was Annabeth.

"Like I said I'm human, even Chiron confirmed that. I just got lucky that's all, what about the game?" Natsu said in reply brushing off another question.

"The game is over, I snuck round the back and took the flag" Luke said coming from behind them.

Perseus was still on the floor, but had the urge to crawl to the water for some weird reason, and when he did, his wounds started to heal.

"That's pretty cool" Natsu commented.

"So it's true" Annabeth said with a bit of shock.

"Indeed, he is the son Poseidon" Chiron added.

Then a green trident appeared above Perseus, it was confirmed, he was the son of Poseidon.

"Well see you later, I haven't slept in a while so I am going to get some rest" Natsu said walking into the forest, it was true, they left after the Galuna job and since then, he's had no chance to sleep.

"Annabeth, Chiron, is it true that my dad is Poseidon?" Perseus asked still in shock.

"Yes, it is true, though it shouldn't be possible as the Gods were prohibited in reproducing with humans" Chiron answered.

"If it's true then we need to talk about Natsu" Perseus said intriguing them.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth questioned, sure they we're all quite wary if Natsu but Perseus sounded very serious.

"He knew I was the son of Poseidon" Perseus answered.

"Preposterous! We only knew because we had been observing you, how would he know?"

"That's right, plus he said he knew barely knew anything about Gods so why would he know?" Annabeth questioned.

"I don't know, but he said my father sent him" Perseus said shocking both of them.

"You mean Poseidon sent him here?" Chiron questioned.

"Why would a God send a human here?" Annabeth questioned.

"He said something about me being blamed for something and he was here to help" Perseus said which confused them.

"Blamed for something?" Annabeth asked.

"Only time will tell" Chiron said as they started to walk back to the camp, so many questions were left unanswered about this new human.

Later that Night

Everyone par Natsu were standing around a campfire enjoying a victory and the new claimed son of Poseidon. However, the enjoyment didn't last long as the fire in middle erupted in the middle revealing a human like figure that towered over everyone.

"PERCEUS GIVE ME THE LIGHTNING BOLT" It shouted as it threw it flames round the village.

"I WILL SAY IT ONE MORE TIME, PERSEUS GIVE ME THE LIGHTNING BOLT!" It screamed again spreading more fire.

It was now closing in on Perseus, he had no idea what it meant, was this the thing Natsu was talking about?

However, the figures attention were drawn to the sound of slurping as all the fire was being sucked into to one point. The figure could only stare.

All the fire seemed to vanish into thin air, everyone could only wonder what happened until Natsu stepped out from where the fire had been sucked in.

"Not bad" He commented.

"Wh-what did you just do?" The figure asked, did this human – wait human, why was it here? Question for later, but how did anything just eat his flame, they were suppose to burn everything.

"None of your concern but I will warn you right now, leave" Natsu demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"As if a mere human could make me leave! I am Hades, King of the Underworld bow down to me!" It shouted as it raised more fire into the air.

"Fine by me" Natsu smirked " _ **Take Over: God Soul-Poseidon**_ " Natsu muttered.

Natsu was engulfed in an aqua-blue light that quickly died down. Natsu's hair had turned bright blue but remained in the same style but had darker blue tips at the end. Round his waist down to his knees was a white robe that had a beautiful sapphire in a black belt that warped around his waste emphasizing the beauty of the jewel. In his right arm, was a golden three pointed trident that was taller than him. His eyes had also turned turquoise and his arms and legs were covered in blue scales that were made to represent the scales of a fish but were strong enough to block a sword. Everyone could only watch, what the hell did he just do?

But more so, why did he give off such an authoritative aura, it was just like a God.

"What is this?" Hades questionned the man in front of him, he didn't know people could do this.

"I will give you one last chance, leave peacefully, or let me make you" He said his eyes felt as though they were boring a hole straight through Hades' fire figure.

"Try it" Hades said, there was no way a human could beat him, he was a God.

"You asked for it" Natsu said as he held the trident in the air.

" _ **Water Gods: Descending Ocean**_ " Natsu said as he tilted the trident.

Rumbling was heard as everyone looked to the sky. Then they saw it. A huge storm cloud was brewing, then it dropped. Hundreds of water balls dropped from which looked like a hole directly onto Hades that were the size of beach balls, clear blue they looked like the very essence of the sea itself. Once it was over, Natsu dropped his transformation as Hades was nowhere to be seen.

Nobody made a move towards the pink-haired male. It was like he had the power of a God for himself.

"Incredible" Annabeth commented as she saw the what the human was capable of.

"That water" Chiron mumbled but Annabeth heard it.

"What about it?" Annabeth questioned.

"It was the water Poseidon uses in his attacks" Chiron said which shocked everyone around him.

"Are you sure about that Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"Positive, I can't mistake it" Chiron said with dead certainty.

All of them couldn't believe it, but they all had one question, who was this human? If he was even human.

"Chiron, the Oracle has spoken" Someone shouted which pulled their attention off Natsu, thankfully.

"What did it say?" Chiron quickly asked.

 **You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.**  
 **You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.**  
 **You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you friend.**  
 **And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end.**

"I wonder what it means" Annabeth questioned.

"One way to find out, Perseus, Annabeth and Grover will travel to the West, the first place you should go is Long Island, set off tonight" Chiron said and with that everyone left the camp, now It was just Chiron and Natsu.

"Natsu, why did you come here? You knew this would happen didn't you?" Chiron asked walking closer.

"Well I didn't expect the King of the Underworld to show =but I knew Percy would be blamed for something which I guessed was the Lightning Bolt" Natsu answered.

"You can tell me the truth, are you really human?" Chiron asked the same question again.

"Would you stop asking, yes I am human, just a strong maybe slightly overpowered human" Natsu said with a big smile, something he didn't do often.

"I see, well I have a request, I want you to tail those three but don't intervene unless you think something dangerous is going to happen" Chiron asked.

"Got nothing better to do, plus this was the reason I came here" Natsu said shrugging his shoulders.

True to his world Natsu followed them. They first went to Long Island, then after seeing a Chimera, which Percy killed, they were broadcasted on the news so they had to escape. Natsu continued to follow, then they met Medusa, who Natsu thought was dangerous, but it looked like Percy had the situation under control so he didn't reveal himself. It turned out that Percy's apparently dead mum was being held in the Underworld so they were now collecting stones which allowed them to get to the Underworld, they got one off Medusa and was finding the next one. This is where Natsu deemed the situation dangerous.

He watched as the five janitors merged into a giant 10 headed Dragon, well Hydra but Natsu had never seen a Hydra before.

"This is bad" Percy commented on the situation.

"Real bad!" Annabeth claimed as they stumbled behind some pillars to avoid the fire of the beast.

"Looks like you're going to need my help" A new voice said from the shadows which they immediately recognized.

"Natsu?" Percy questioned.

"What are you doing here? Have you been following us?" Annabeth demanded.

"Yeah, Chiron asked to not intervene unless something dangerous was happening" Natsu answered.

"Then why didn't you help with Medusa?" Percy asked.

"You're alive aren't you?" Natsu simply asked.

"Yeah"

"Then you're fine! Now let me deal with this thing" Natsu said pointing to the Hydra.

"Wait Natsu you don't know anything about that thing!" Annabeth claimed, it was suicide for him to fight it.

"Do I need to? All I have to do is burn it"'Burn it?' They thought.

They felt the temperature of the room increase. Natsu's body started to glow red in some areas, Natsu could tell that this beast would need quite the powerful attack to go down in one hit. Of course, he had Dragon Slaying magic, perfect for a Dragon.

" _ **Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Flareon**_ " Natsu said as a giant magic circle was put under the Hydra.

"What is that?" Percy asked.

"I have no idea" Annabeth said.

"Me too baaaa" Grover said making his first appearnce in the story despite him being in Camp Half Blood the whole time.

" _ **Burn**_ " Natsu muttered.

The magic circle flashed red, then beautiful red flames like the others had never seen before erupted around the Hydra completely engulfing it. The flames melted through the roof and shot into the night sky like a pillar of red. For those who could see it, it was a true spectacle, it was amazing. The fire continued to burn continuously for around 30 seconds. When it died down, there was only a hole in the roof and a hole in the floor where it had been melted away. There was no sign of the Hydra.

"Holy shit" Percy muttered, it wasn't like him to curse, but this was more unbelievable than what they saw at camp, he just disintegrated a Hydra into nothing but dust, screw that, not even dust was left.

"Now that's taken care of, where to next?" Natsu asked as he turned round to their shocked faces.

"There is no way he can be human" Annabeth muttered under her breath.

Natsu was a complete and utter enigma, she had never seen this type of power before, it's like he had control over the elements, he was so strong, too strong, but he was human, there was no doubt about it.

"Amazing" Percy commented looking at the sheer power behind that attack, well whatever it was. Percy also didn't believe Natsu was human, but he didn't know what else he could be.

"He just incinerated a Hydra" Annabeth continued to mutter, "What in the world was that?" She questioned louder this time.

"That was just a few tricks my Dad taught me" Natsu said as he made his way over.

'Dad?' They both thought.

"So where next?" Natsu asked continuing on.

"Well, we already got the crystal from the statue over there" Percy said pointing to a stone statue that looked like a Goddess of some sort, "Next, it looks we're going to Vegas baby!" Percy cheered as the location came on the map.

'Wonder what this Vegas place is, sounds fun though' Natsu thought.

The drive was agonizing. Natsu felt like a fourth wheel. Grover, Annabeth and Percy sat in the front of a 3 seater van while Natsu had to take the back. He was use to this kind of thing so it didn't bother him too much but even in other worlds he was easily forgettable.

They finally arrived, The Lotus Hotel.

Something was fishy about this place to Natsu, it was too happy. Nobody inside the hotel seemed to be having a bad time, you would at least expect some people to be unhappy about losing on a slot machine or something but that wasn't the case. Something was also fishy about the employees, they were constantly trying to get him to eat some lotus, which smelt horrible to him so he declined them, but they were relentless.

Then he realized that he had got separated from the others.

He was in another world, lost and away from the people he knew. Great. He heightened his senses to find them. He learned this because it was frustrating constantly being able to hear and smell everything within a 100 meter radius, so he learned to heighten and de heighten his senses.

Found them, they were together but surrounded by a lot of women.

He walked up to them and was confused, they didn't usually act like this.

"Natsu you should try this, it's great baaa" Grover said as Natsu came over.

"He's right Natsu, we're staying here forever!" Percy said with a slight hiccup.

"Forever" Annabeth repeated in a bliss.

Something was wrong. Then it dawned on him, why everyone was so happy and why he was the only one, he refused the floors. Conclusion, the flowers were drugged.

"Guys we have to get out of here right now" Natsu demanded grabbing all three of them.

"No Natsu we're staying" Annabeth whinned completely out of character.

"Those flowers you ate were drugged, they make you want to stay here so let's go now" Natsu said which caused the effect of the drug to wear off.

"Can't believe I fell for that" Annabeth said, she was a master of tactions, how did she not see that coming?

"Good job Natsu" Percy said patting him on the shoulder in respect.

That was when they noticed they were being surrounded by bodyguards.

"I think they noticed us" Percy commented as the 4 of them backed in to a circle.

"Quick, get to that car!" Annabeth shouted to a Mercedes.

Natsu punched one of them in the face with more strength than he intended because it sent him barreling through a crowd of people, he wouldn't be surprised if he killed him.

"You have to hit him that hard?" Percy yelled as he ran beside him.

"Hey, it got him out of our way didn't it?" Natsu said back.

They got to the car and they quickly got in. Luckily, it seemed that all cars in a showroom always have the keys in the upper compartment. So Annabeth started the car and started to drive out of the hotel possibly mowing a few people down. They finally got outside the hotel and on to a road.

"Well that's just great, how are we going to get the crystal now" Percy moaned.

"Yeah it is going to be hard to get back there" Annabeth added.

"You mean this?" Natsu interrupted holding a blue crystal in his hand with a sly grin.

"How?" Percy and Annabeth almost simultaneously shouted.

"Well, as we were running, I saw it on one of the roulette tables so I just grabbed it" Natsu explained.

"Well, that's good I guess" Percy said.

"Where to next Percy? Check the map" Annabeth asked.

"Well, considering we have all of the crystals, the next location should be the Gate to the Underworld" Percy explained "And from the looks of it, it is at the Hollywood sign."

So they headed to the Hollywood sign.

There they found a passage which lead into a cave with some creepy looking old man in a small boat.

"Excuse me, is the passage to the Underworld?" Annabeth asked politely.

"The souls of the living are not allow past this gate" The man explained.

"Yeah well we need to get to the Underworld so can you just let us?" Natsu asked.

"Not without a price" The man explained.

"You mean this?" Percy asked pulling out a dollar.

The man took the dollar and burnt it.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Percy yelled, he just wasted his money!

"What about this?" Natsu said pulling a relatively large diamond from his pocket dimension, to others it was like it appeared out of thin air.

"Natsu, where on Earth did you get that?" Percy asked pointing to it.

"It's so pretty!" Annabeth squeeked completely out of character.

"Found it!" Natsu said which made the other two comically fall over.

"Do you even know how much that is worth?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah, so is this enough?" Natsu asked again.

"That will suffice" The old man said as he let the others past through.

Once they passed through the gate, they were officially in the Underworld.

For Percy and Annabeth, it was creepy as Hell. Literally. Souls were flying around in the air and skeletons crawled on the land where the lava couldn't reach. Natsu however admired the sight, what a story he could tell his kids, he could say he actually visited Hell.

The boat ride was cut short when they reached a large castle which Natsu presumed was this Hades character that he met at the camp who he largely disliked.

Once they entered they were met with three very angry dogs.

"Not these things again" Natsu muttered.

"Hellhounds" Annabeth whispered.

"Natsu, can you just incinerate them?" Percy asked a little to loudly as his voice was heard.

"Probably not a good idea" A woman's voice said who turned out to be beautiful woman with long brown hair who was about the same size as Percy.

"Who are you?" Percy questioned quite sternly.

"I am Hades' wife and you should really leave before it gets nasty" She warned. [I could not think of the name for the life of me so she will be known as Hades' Wife]

"Sorry lady, but we got a job to do" Natsu said as he stared at her.

"I can't let you past I'm sorry" She told him.

"Too bad, I don't like hurting women but ah well" Natsu said as lightning was once again present in the air.

"This is-" Annabeth started

"The thing he killed the other Hellhound with" Percy finished.

Hades' wife felt the pressure in the room immediately build and she saw Natsu smirk, something bad was going to happen.

Lightning began to appear round his right arm, a bright yellow in color, it was truly mesmerizing. He cocked his arm back about to throw the punch.

"STOP!" She yelled as Natsu shut off his magic. "You can go through" She sighed giving in, if it resulted in all of the three hellhounds dying, then it would be easier to just let them through.

"Thank you" Natsu said with a small smile and the four proceeded to walk through.

When they walked through, they came to a room which had a large chair in the middle, with none other than Hades sitting there in the middle. He was a man of a large stature, he had a slight beard and moustache, he was around as tall as Natsu, he wore a black suit with a white shirt.

"Welcome to the Underworld, have you enjoyed your time here?" Hades smirked as they came through.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool" Natsu admitted which left Hades a bit confused, who on Earth liked Hell? Then he recognized him.

"You're the one who stopped me at the Camp!" Hades half shouted, how dare he show up in his castle.

"Oh sorry about that, anyway, can we just get on to business here, can you give this guy his mother back?" Natsu asked pointing to Percy.

"You can come out now" Hades said as Percy's mum came out of a room.

"MOTHER!" Percy shouted as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"In return for your mother's safety, I want the Lightning Bolt" Hades demanded.

"I don't have it!" Percy yelled, then he noticed his shield that Luke had given him, it was glowing blue.

"That's it!" Hades yelled and ran at insane speeds to get it before Percy could but he felt himself restrained by none other than Natsu.

"Not so fast" Natsu said as he tightened his grip on Hades' grip.

"Natsu do you know what you're doing?" Annabeth shouted.

"Yeah, kicking his ass" Natsu said without any doubt in his voice.

"You know, I did some research on you, I went through the all the records that the Gods keep, yet I couldn't fin you anywhere. Now this is a problem because the records contain every living thing that has been born In this world, even the Gods" Hades said.

"So you figured it out huh?" Natsu asked with a little smile.

"Figured what out?" Percy asked.

"Percy, take your mother with you and get out of here, I'll handle this guy" Natsu said which shocked them, he was planning to fight.

"We can't leave-" Annabeth started to say.

"JUST GO, you don't have long to return that thing otherwise it is going to be full scale war, just go!" Natsu cut her off.

The other hesitantly agreed and used the crystals to get back out of the Underworld leaving Natsu behind.

"So are we going to fight?" Natsu said cracking his fingers.

"As my pride as a God, I can not let you make a fool of me" Hades said as they both got into fighting positions.

They both launched at other, fists colliding in mid-air sending a shock wave that echoed through the castle destroying the walls close to them. They took their fighting stances again and charged again this time, their kick met in the middle.

" _ **Lighting Flame Dragon's ROAR**_!" Natsu shouted releasing a huge torrent of a mixture of fire and lightning. Hades just managed to dodge but was amazed by the aftermath. It tore a hole all the way through the castle and blew up the mountain in the distance.

"You seriously are strong, to think you could rival the Gods" Hades complemented Natsu. "But I can control everything in my domain, that will be your downfall" Hades said as the floor began to shake.

Lava began to rise around the castle, then it all dropped onto where Natsu was. Hades smirked as he thought that the lava would completely melt him away but was dumbfounded when Natsu walked out of the lava completely unscathed.

"Sorry, but fire doesn't work on me, neither does lava" Natsu said.

"Seriously, what are you?" Hades asked still shocked, not human was this strong, even from another world.

"You want to see?" Natsu said with a smirk and Hades nodded which would be a big mistake.

"Don't blame me if you die" Natsu whispered but Hades definitely heard it.

Enormous amounts of pressure, that was Hades felt as soon as Natsu said those words. It felt like the Earth was being pushed down on him.

A red beam of energy surrounded Natsu blinding Hades.

Black horns began to protrude from Natsu's head. His arms were replaced by claws with dark red scales with the odd black scales. His feet were replaced with the same color scales and the claws also replaced his toenails. Demonic wings sprouted from his back, a red outline with a black inside and had a wingspan of around three meters. Black markings began to climb themselves up Natsu's body stopping at his chin. The light died down, and revealed the true, terrifying form of Natsu Dragneel.

Hades could not even utter a word. What was in front of him was definitely not human, he could only describe it as a demon, or monster.

" **Have you found your answer Hades?** " Natsu said with a deeper tone than usual.

Hades couldn't reply.

" **Well let's continue shall we?** " Natsu said as Hades couldn't blink before his head was slammed into the ground.

The amount of pressure Natsu was giving off was threatening to throw the very balance of nature out the window. The Gods in Olympus could feel this power, even Percy and the others could feel.

" **Let's finish this!** " Natsu shouted.

' **Kill** ' Natsu heard in his head.

" **From the depths of Hell, I summon thee to vanquish those who stand in my path, Fire Demons: RAGE!** " Natsu shouted as a large ball of red flames began to form in his hand, the power that emitted from them was unbelievable.

' **Kill** '

Natsu threw the ball towards the still stunned Hades, it made contact and immediately the effect was felt. A nuclear size blast erupted from the castle in a mushroom cloud. The power felt as though the boundaries between Olympus, the Underworld and Earth were beginning to split.

Natsu realized that this attack may actually kill him. He didn't know what the voice in his head was, be he assumed that It was the thing he met when he first unlocked the form. He sighed in relief when the blast died down and Hades was still breathing, he released his transformation and made his way out of hell, now he was going to Olympus.

Percy found out that it was actually Luke who stole the lightning bolt and it came down to a fight between him and Luke, Percy was successful at beating Luke and was now preparing to head to Olympus.

"Wait up!" They heard a shout which to their surprise was Natsu.

"Natsu?" They all questioned.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you" Natsu said as he walked towards the elevator which led to Olympus.

"Natsu, you are human, you can't get in the elevator, but forget about that, how did you get away from Hades and out the Underworld?" Annabeth questioned.

"We came to an … agreement" Natsu said clearly lying.

"Suuureee" They all sarcastically said.

Natsu ignored Annabeth and walked straight into the elevator, allowing him through.

"What the?" Annabeth questioned.

"NATSU? How are you in here?" Percy asked.

"It's true, you shouldn't be able to go in there if you're human" Percy's mother added.

"I think someone let me in" Natsu said as he looked up ignoring the other questions.

They rode the elevator leaving Grover and Percy's mum behind and went to Olympus.

When they got to the top, they walked to the top and was stunned to see all the Olympian Gods at the top.

"Yo Zeus, Poseidon! Short time no see!" Natsu yelled which immediately grabbed everyone's attention.

"You know this boy Zeus?" Ares asked.

"Is it true Zeus, I thought you said we weren't allowed in the affairs in humans, that's why I couldn't see my daughter!" Athena yelled.

"Well you see" Zeus nervously said "He's a very special human" Zeus tried to explain.

"After all, he is the one that just defeated Hades" Posedion said which made everyone except Zeus drop their jaws in shock.

"Natsu, did you really defeat Hades?" Annabeth whispered.

"Yeah why?" Natsu tilted his head.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" Annabeth yelled.

"Didn't think it was that big of a deal" Natsu admitted which further shocked them.

"Natsu is it? Do you realize what kind of feat that is? A human defeated a God, more than that, how did a human give off such enormous pressure?" Athena questioned.

"He's from another world" Zeus said dropping the bombshell.

"ANOTHER WORLD!?" They shouted.

"That explains everything" Annabeth whispered.

"Cool" Percy admitted.

"I think the more important thing is that why is he here then?" Athena questioned.

"I would also like to know" Ares added.

"Well, to sum it, Natsu actually had my and Poseidon's soul inside of him so we needed to get them back" Zeus said as everything went silent.

"HOW DID YOU IDIOTS LOSE YOUR SOULS!?" Athena scolded them.

"And how did they end up in another world?" Ares questioned.

"Well, a couple thousand years ago, man travelled from Natsu's world looking for a soles, he never mentioned what he needed them for and we joked that if he beat us then he could have them. Well, he beat us and took our souls but left us with enough to live. So when we had enough power, we began to search for our souls and found out that Natsu had them so we transported him here in return for the adventure in another world" Zeus explain.

"Why would you joke about something like that!?" Athena scolded them again.

"Wow, Natsu's so strong" Annabeth said.

"Yeah" Percy agreed.

"But I guess it's about time I get back, my Guild must be missing me" Natsu said which saddened the other two.

"You really have to go?" Annabeth questioned.

"I also don't want you to go" Percy admitted, they both enjoyed spending time around Natsu.

"Sorry guys, but I have a family back there, though I have to admit, it was nice to meet some new friends, by the way, if you guys get married, find a way to invite me!" Natsu said finished as he walked forward leaving two blushing demi-Gods behind.

"I thank you for what you have done Natsu" Poseidon thanked him for helping Percy.

"No problem" Natsu said bowing in respect, they were still God's.

"You are welcome to this world anytime Natsu Dragneel, but for now, this is goodbye!" Zeus said as Natsu was engulfed in a golden light once again and vanished without a trace.

That was the end of Natsu's journey with the Gods.

Back in Earthland

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" Natsu screamed as he felt himself falling.

He looked below and saw.. An ocean … In every direction as far as the eye could see.

"God dammit!" Natsu cursed as he landed with a splat into the ocean.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" Natsu roared into the heavens when he rose to the surface.


	34. Chapter 34: Phantom Attacks

While Natsu was gone, some major things had happened at Fairy Tail. Apparently, the Guild Hall had been destroyed by another Guild called Phantom Lord. But Fairy Tail refused to retaliate as they didn't hurt any of their members. But because of this three mages, Levy, Jet and Droy were attacked, this was when the Master declared war on Phantom Lord.

However, when Fairy Tail attacked, the Master was tricked by Jose with an illusion and the Element 4 Aria sneaked up on him and drained his magic. This was only minutes before Natsu arrived. But, he did managed to hear two mages talking about how they captured Lucy.

So he dragged one of their members out by the leg.

"Where have you taken Lucy?" Natsu growled.

"I swear I don't know! They don't tell this stuff!" The low class mage wailed.

"Tell me now!" Natsu said lighting his fist on fire.

"She's probably at Headquarters!"

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Natsu said as he knocked at the man and left him on the side of the road and took after Lucy.

Natsu arrived just in time to see Lucy falling out of a window. Reacting on instincts, he used his fire to burst forward and caught Lucy, wrapped his arms around her and used his back to take the impact of the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Natsu whispered as he held her.

"I knew someone would come save me" Lucy said back.

"I WILL FIND YOU!" Came Jose's roar from the headquarters.

"Let's go Lucy" Natsu said throwing her on his back and took off towards the Guild.

At the Guild

"I can't believe they got the Master" Gray said in disappointment.

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" Erza asked but as she did the Guild doors opened to see Lucy Standing beside Natsu.

"I'm here" Lucy said as she walked up to Erza and Gray while Natsu went to go to Mira.

"Where were you?" Mira whispered.

"Long story, but I'm gone for less than a day and this happens" He whispered back.

"I'm just glad to see that you are safe" Mira said as she hugged him.

"So am I" He said as he hugged her back.

"What are you two doing?" Came a voice which immediately made Mira and Natsu go tense.

They had gone into the storage room but it seems someone had followed them, and it just happened to be Erza.

"Nothing!" Mira yelped as she immediately let go of Natsu.

"Since when were you two so friendly with each other?" Erza asked but it was more of a demand.

"Who said we were close?" Natsu said quite harshly.

"From the looks of it you are, and I wonder what you when you walk to the Guild in the morning together" Erza said as she rubbed her chin.

"What do we do?" Mira whispered.

"Just don't tell her" Natsu simply said.

"Well?" Erza asked as she put her hand on her hip expecting an answer.

"None of your concern" Natsu said as he walked straight past her and out of the room.

"I was hoping that since that jailbreak he would at least tell me some things but looks like he doesn't trust me" Erza said with a bit of a frown.

"I mean you and the rest of the Guild do treat him quite badly though" Mira butted in.

"It is his own fault" Erza said then also left the storage.

"I know you do it to protect them Natsu but when will you give it up an make some friends" Mira muttered.

It was true. If word got out about Natsu's strength or people saw him use his strength. People would get suspicious. This wouldn't be too bad if Natsu didn't have so many enemies. As the Black Dragon, the council were looking for him for two reasons, control him and make him a Saint, or arrest him for destroying so much property, pretty much every Dark Guild were looking for him as he has took down more than several of them. If word got out he was in Fairy Tail, then it would likely lead to war.

Then there were his magics. If people found out about his curses or more difficult magics then it was likely people would want to experiment on him or it would give the Council even more of a reason to look for him. His Guild mates would probably become more scared of him then than now.

Mira was cut out of her thoughts when the ground began to shake and a voice echoed throughout the town.

"Fairy Tail, hand over Lucy Heartfilia!" Jose's voice came from a huge walking robot from outside the Guild.

Everybody immediately rushed outside and were shocked to see the Guild Hall of Phantom walking.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfillia otherwise Magnolia will be destroyed by the Jupiter Cannon!" Jose announced.

"He's planning to use that!" Erza yelled.

"Half of Magnolia will be destroyed!" Canna yelled.

"We will never hand of Lucy!"

"We would never turn out back on a friend!"

"We won't hand her over to the likes of you!" Came various shouts from the Guild members.

"FIRE!" Jose yelled as the Cannon prepared to fire.

"EVERYBODY BEHIND ME!" Erza yelled requpping into her strongest armor, the Adamantium Armor which consisted of silver plating and a huge shield.

The cannon fired a giant ball of a mix of colors straight towards where Erza was standing.

She prepared for the blast digging her feet into the ground.

Natsu on the other hand had different ideas. If Erza blocked this, she wouldn't be able to fight but if Natsu managed to get the ball away, she could still fight.

Natsu propelled himself from the side of the Guild where he could not be seen using all this strength. He used his fire magic to create a blast in front of Erza's shield giving him a smoke screen. As the ball was about to hit Erza's shield, his palm collided with the side of the ball, and with the momentum he had he managed to push the ball to side. He focused his Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic on to his hand.

"Chaos Dragon's Iron Fist" He punched the ball and with a spark of blue light the ball was flown into far into the sky and it exploded but at the distance Natsu punched it, the Guild couldn't here it and the smoke didn't let them see it.

All that Erza saw was a blue flash, the same one from Eisenwald when it took down all the mages. Natsu used the smoke to swiftly get away.

When the smoke cleared, everybody cheered expect for Erza as they thought she blocked the attack.

'That definitely wasn; t me. But who intervened?' Erza wondered.

Short chapter but I can probably finish the Phantom Arc with the next chapter [it will be longer]


End file.
